<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Salacious Sexcapades of Gay, Top, Horndog Link by Isuvviaraq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537204">The Salacious Sexcapades of Gay, Top, Horndog Link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq'>Isuvviaraq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Bondage, Camp, Campy, Death Threats, Drugged Sex, Electricity, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Teratophilia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Xenophilia, homoflexible, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A campy, plotless, self-indulgent sex fantasy in which Link is... a top?!?!?!?!</p><p>And a cocky, perverted bastard because that's what I'm into. </p><p>This is one work I don't intend to take very seriously. I'm just here for some good ol' fashioned smut. More chapters will be added as I think of them. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beedle/Link (Legend of Zelda), Karson/Link (Legend of Zelda), Kass/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Chu-chu, Link/Lizalfos (Legend of Zelda), Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda), Link/Moblin(s) (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From Humble (and Horny) Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative title: The Hylian Champion is a Grinning Pervert</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hylian Champion gets the para-glider and enjoys his first sexual conquest - a willing and persistent Chu-Chu!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Standard">‘Sup! I’m Link: Hylian Champion, Wielder of the Legendary Master Sword, Savior of the Innocent, Vanquisher of Evil, Tamer of Wild Beasts, and the Best Fuck this side of Gerudo Town!</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">
  <em>Macho pose, feet apart, thumb raised, bicep flexed, winning grin, molar sparkle. </em>
</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Though I guess if I’m gonna be fair, I should probably throw ‘amnesiac’ into the mix as well. See, when I first woke up in the Shrine of Rejuvenation, I’d lost nearly all my memories of 100 years ago. My name was still there, but all the people I knew… the place I lived in… my purpose in life… how to masturbate… It was all *<em>snaps fingers</em>.* That last one especially was a problem at the time, ‘cos I had the kind of morning wood you can only get from a 100-year cat-nap, and those tight blue shorts were leaving <em>nothing </em>to the imagination.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">With no then-conceivable way to relieve myself, I stepped out of the glowing tub, grabbed the “Shiekah Slate,” clothes, and some other pieces of equipment that had been left out for me, and stepped out of the shrine. With the wind in my hair, the sun on my face, and the grass under my feet, my boner subsided for long enough for me to focus while some old man (who turned out to be the ghost of the king of Hyrule) sent me to talk to a few old monks and gave me his paraglider.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Yeah, there’s more to that story – duh. But trust me, I’m doing you a favor skipping past the boring bits.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Anyway. It was a long way to Kakoriko Village, and I’d only been off the plateau for maybe 8 minutes before my hardon came back with a vengeance. I did my best to ignore – I swear I did – but it wouldn’t go away. Even when I was fighting the bokoblins who kept popping up here and there along the road, my stiffy was constantly there, leaking pre into my shorts and throwing off my balance. It was bad enough that I had to take off my shirt and pants in hopes that the air on my skin would help me calm down, but no such luck. My Hylian soldier refused to drop his guard.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Then, as I was climbing scaling up a grassy (and no doubt very scenic) hill to pick some apples from the tree that stood at the top, I was blindsided by something heavy and gelatinous. It crashed into my back and shoulders, making me stumble and nearly face-plant into the side of the knoll. I turned angrily, raising a club I’d stolen from one of the slain bokoblins, but stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the thing that had just tackled me.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">It was a chu-chu. A little, adorable blue blob with yellow eyes and… That’s it, actually. Just a blue blob with yellow eyes. It was almost too cute to fight. Here I was – about 8 times its weight and heavily armed, it was just small, gelatinous, wobbly… and surprisingly cool to the touch when I prodded it with a finger… An idea popped into my head that made my crotch throb with renewed energy.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">I tried to push the idea aside. I lazily swatted the little blob aside and tried to continue up the hill, but the blue booger kept coming back for more, and my cock raged harder and harder every time it touched my skin. I half-wondered if this thing had a death wish, or if… if…</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Finally, I gave up trying to resist. My lips pulled up into a wicked grin, and as it tried to pounce on me for the sixth time, I sidestepped the chu-chu, then pinned it between the hill and my waist.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">“Alright, you asked for it!” I declared. Then I pulled the band of my shorts down below my crotch and shoved my throbbing schlong into the chu-chu’s quivering mass.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">I. Could not. BELIEVE! How good it felt! Like… instantly! If someone had been passing close by, they’d have heard what probably sounded like a Moblin with a tummy ache. Really, it was me groaning with just… <em>indescribable</em> relief. The chu-chu was cool and jelly-like, and its whole body started squirming and wobbling like crazy the moment I stuck my dick in it. It felt for all the world like the little guy was trying to suck me off.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">For the first few seconds, I just knelt there with my cock encased in sentient blue jelly. Wondering if the little fella would hold together, I rocked my hips a few times experimentally. The thing squirmed like crazy, and its body swirled around my dick, but I just tightened my hold and started to thrust more vigorously. The sensation of that cool, writhing jelly around every inch of my leaking prick made me glad – truly elated – that I was awake again after 100 years. Whatever reason I’d been brought back for, whatever duty I needed to perform, it had already waited for a century. It could wait another minute while I got my rocks off.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">It never even occurred to me that the road was only a stone’s throw from my feet. Basking in the warmth of my sun and the pleasure of my first wank since reawakening, I fucked (whatever passed for) the blue chu-chu’s brains out.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">At one point experimentally, I let go of the blue chu-chu to see what it would do. To my surprise, and delight, it didn’t try to get away. Instead, it just lay there, squirming and pulsating around my rod like it was really trying to suck me off.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Grinning, I rolled onto my back, gripping the thing between my hands, and pounded it until all I could hear was the slapping of my hips against its body. “Is this what you wanted, you little bug-eyed blob? Is this why you wouldn’t leave me alone? You just wanted some big ol’ champion dick in yer… in you?” It wasn’t able to reply, but it felt like the thing’s innards were doing somersaults on my dick. Unperturbed, I just kept pounding.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">The whole event probably lasted about two minutes. I had a big load to blow, and I was impatient. At last, I howled in victory and shot my wad into the blue chu-chu – marking my first <em>true </em>conquest in this new and vast Hyrule. My vision went white for an instant, and the whole valley rang with my roar of triumph.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Nine shots. I remember that <em>very </em>clearly, seeing as there were so few other memories to compete with. My schlong gave nine, potent lurches, and I felt it as my thick, ropey, potent Hylian cum raced from my balls and leapt down my shaft. I imagined that the quivering chu-chu must have been turning white from involuntarily slurping down the contents of my nutsack.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">But when I was able to see color again, I looked down at my crotch to find that the little guy had… melted, basically. My crotch was damp with the faintest, sweet-smelling blue residue, there was a mixture of spunk and jelly on the front of my shorts (which came out in the river, thankfully), and a few lumps of… well, of jelly. Blue chu-chu jelly, still wobbly, but covered in a kind of thick membrane that meant I could put it in my knapsack without it staining everything.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Strange… I guess my spunk made the thing dissolve, maybe? Yet it had seemed to know what it was doing. It didn’t try to escape, even when I took my hands off it, and it had sucked me off like it <em>wanted </em>to gulp down my seed. Maybe the little bastard really <em>did </em>have a death wish? Not my fault that I didn’t know it would fall apart like that.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Experimentally, I picked up one of the little lumps and squeezed it hard between my palms. As it popped, it leaked a sweet, clear-blue, cool liquid like what had been inside the chu-chu. I rolled it all over my fingers, fascinated. It was so slick… everything it touched became cool and slippery. A whole host of new, pervy ideas came to mind immediately, and I felt my heart pounding with excitement as I stowed the remaining chu-chu jelly in my pack.</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Of course, I knew I had a job to do. Impa, Divine Beasts, Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda… All terribly important. Priority one. Still… There would be time for some side activities here and there. And if the Kingdom of Hyrule was beset with any more of these wobbling, fuckable, blue nuisances, I had just found a sure-fire way to vanquish them!</p><p class="Standard"><br/>
</p><p class="Standard">Adventure was calling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beedle's Special Love Elixir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While enjoying himself at the side of the road, Link is joined by a very <em>friendly</em> Beedle. </p><p>The merchant makes Link an offer: Beedle will teach Link his recipe for an aphrodisiac, in exchange for a taste of the champion's fresh, virile milk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: My long-time readers will know never to trust me when I promise to proof-read something "tomorrow." My unreliability on that front is so well-established, it hardly counts as lying at this point.<br/>Well, better late than never. Please enjoy Chapter 2, now washed and combed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, this story requires a little set-up. I first met Beedle the wandering merchant time on the same day that I left the plateau. Nice enough guy, Beedle – earnest, energetic, boy-next-door face, with a chiseled core and gorgeous hamstrings. It was kind of late in the day, so I bought a few arrows, traded a few Bokoblin horns I’d been thinking of turning into a necklace, and went along my way.</p><p> </p><p>Fast-forward to the next day: it’s a quarter past noon, and Kakoriko Village promises to be just around the next hill. I’d stripped out of all but my shorts on account of the day’s heat, and I was painfully erect. There hadn’t been a chance to rub one out back at the Riverside Stable. So I find a nice, shady spot to sit – just behind a tree and among some low bushes – whip out my meat, pop one of my globs of blue chu jelly, and get to relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>My hand was a poor substitute for a live chu-chu, but the breeze on my skin and the sweet smell of the grass made me feel natural and content. The chu jelly was thick and slippery, and the erotic squelches it made under my squeezing fingers brought back good memories. Then, all of a sudden…<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, who’s this I see? Fancy seeing… oh…”</p><p> </p><p>It was Beedle. He must have seen my head and shoulders from the road and come over to have a chat. I opened my eyes just as he stepped close enough to glimpse my crotch over hedges. His mouth was still open, but he’d clearly forgotten what he was about to say. The instant his eyes met mine, though, he put on a sheepish smile and started to step back. “Whoops! Sorry, pal, didn’t realize… Guess you’d rather be left alone then, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“S ’whatever,” I answered, still stroking myself, unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, guess I’ll…” Beedle stopped in mid back-step and looked at me in astonishment. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t bother me either way,” I said truthfully. Maybe my sense of modesty had dried up along with my memories, or maybe it’s just that Beedle was another dude and we were out in the wild. Whatever the reason, I didn’t mind him seeing me. In fact, as his eyes locked for a second time on my glistening shaft, I felt a little surge of excitement rush through my dick – like a preview to my eventual, satisfying orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Beedle got out of the running stance he’d been adopting and turned towards me, his freckled face all hot and sweaty. “You, uh… don’t mind me watching?”</p><p> </p><p>Something in his hopeful tone made my dick twitch that much harder. There was something… cute about the innocent way he asked me for permission. Horny and inspired, I rested one arm behind my head, squeezed the base of my shaft to make it swell to maximum girth, gave it a little shake, and flashed a grin at the admiring merchant. “Please, stick around. Hell, come join me if you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Gotta say, it was one hell of an ego-trip when I saw how eager he got from my invitation. As he came around the hedges, I saw that there was quite a considerable bulge in his own hiking-shorts. It only throbbed all the harder as he sat down and dislodged the beetle-shaped backpack from his shoulders. Grinning, I slowed my hand down so that my audience could enjoy the show a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>Much as I made sure to appear nonchalant, I was actually watching Beedle’s body-language very carefully. Beedle kept his eyes firmly locked on my rod at all times, except when he snuck a few admiring glances at my lean, athletic body. His breathing was heavy and excited, and his hands remained constantly near his crotch. Now and then he’d grip at himself to adjust his bulge, but he seemed too shy to actually pull it out and join me.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a closer look?” I asked easily, still keeping up that steady rhythm of the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Beedle looked as if he’d just spotted one of his favorite insects. He rolled onto his knees and crawled the single pace that separated us, then stopped hesitantly. He had one hand raised hopefully. “Could I… I mean… Would you let me…”</p><p> </p><p>I’d been hoping he would say that. Still, I couldn’t help but smirk at his adorable shyness as I let go of my cock, lifted my arms behind my head, and leaned back against the tree. “Go right ahead.” Then I gave my dick a flex so that it bobbed alluringly in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>I had to wonder if this was something I’d ever done in… in my “past life,” you might say. Seeing the look in Beedle’s eyes – just how badly he <em>wanted </em>to give me pleasure – was maybe the best feeling since I’d woken up. Feeling his big, rough, warm hand wrap around my meat was as good as finding a silver rupee in a treasure chest, and I could feel my balls tightening with enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” Beedle whimpered. He had this dreamy, goofy grin on his face while he slid his hand up and down my length. “This… Is this chu jelly?” A note of excitement crept into his voice. Without waiting for me to answer, he went on, “Beedle uses the same thing! It makes such a great lube! And you know, there are all kinds of elixirs you can make with it too! Beedle has developed his own recipes for pleasurable chu-chu lube! Beedle even knows how to make it from white, yellow, and red chu jelly so that it’s not dangerous anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” I intoned, grinning my amusement while Beedle prattled on. Even talking up a storm like he did, he moved his hand in a steady, constant rhythm and squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. I could tell he’d had plenty of practice at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Beedle doesn’t sell things like that. Most customers aren’t interested, or… wouldn’t take well to… oh wow…”</p><p> </p><p>The excitable merchant brought himself up short. Under his expert guidance, naturally a thick droplet… or rather, a large trickle of pre-cum erupted from the tip of my cock and fell across the backs of Beedle’s fingers. He gave the base of my dick a good, hard squeeze, and I rewarded him with an appreciative grunt as another glossy rivulet poured out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good,” I confirmed, pushing my hips up slightly and flexing my dick so he could feel the power in my Hylian manhood. The merchant was salivating by now, captivated by my silky hero jizz.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Beedle breathed again. Then all of a sudden, with a brief glance at my eyes, he said, “Would… Would you let Beedle have a taste of this?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I-…” was as far as I got before Beedle continued in a frantic, pleading tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I k-know I’m asking for a lot here, but listen! Let Beedle have a taste, and I’ll teach you how to make one of those lube elixirs I was talking about.” His desperate gaze was still fixed on my leaking tip, so I suppose he didn’t see me opening my mouth to answer before he blurted out. “Tell you what! Let Beedle drink your load right now, and I’ll even teach you how to make Beedle’s special aphrodisiac that he’s never sold to anyone! It’s so powerful, even monsters aren’t immune to it! Beedle once splashed it on these Bokoblins who tried to ambush him on the road, and he was able to get away while they were too hot and bothered to chase him! He saw one of them trip over its own stiffy! The secret recipe is all yours if you’ll give Beedle a bellyful of your creamy milk.”</p><p> </p><p>If he’d been stroking my ego before, it was nothing compared to this. <em>He </em>was the one getting <em>me </em>off, and now he was pouring out his private trade secrets just for the pleasure of drinking my cum. It actually took a lot of concentration not to blow my load right in his face, hearing just how shamelessly this guy wanted to blow me. Thankfully, by the time he looked at me again, I’d put my face back into the lazy, self-satisfied grin that had so easily seduced him in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“For all that, Beedle,” I said cockily, “I won’t even mind you touching yourself while you suck me off.” I wasn’t sure if this was being too arrogant or not. I hadn’t <em>really</em> meant it, but it could have really soured the mood if he didn’t pick up on the irony.</p><p> </p><p>To my surprise, though, not only <em>did </em>Beedle take it seriously, but he nodded along with that same goofy, excited grin on his face. “Thanks so much, Mr. Hero! I’ll do my best!” His enthusiasm was too whole-hearted to be anything but sincere. He really wouldn’t have touched himself unless I’d given him permission.</p><p> </p><p>As endearingly comical as it was, there was something so powerfully… <em>seductive </em>about that worshipful attitude. I guess you could say it was one of the defining moments of my rebirth.</p><p> </p><p>Humming contently, I spread my knees a little wider and let Beedle get in close. As his lips closed around my cock, I reflected that he was the first human to touch my dick since… well, as far as I knew, since ever. And I have to say, I could have done a lot worse. His lips were thick and soft, and he had a big, dexterous tongue that came from his daily marketeering banter. Beedle was no chu-chu, but he knew what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thaaaaat’s nice,” I sighed, settling myself back against the tree and resting my head against my hands. Even as watched him fish his dick out of his trousers, I could feel my member twitching involuntarily against the merchant’s tongue. “Ahh… Shame I had such a head-start on ya, Beedle. I don’t know that I’ll last much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>I’d expected him to slow down when I said that, but Beedle surprised me yet again. I guess when I said that I was close, he’d taken it as something of a challenge, because I suddenly felt the head of my cock against the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>I barely had time to notice it was there before he pulled back and resumed stroking my dick – now as slick from Beedle’s throat as from the chu-jelly. “You alright, buddy?” I asked casually while the merchant caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” he panted, still stroking himself with eyes fixed on my dick. His exertion had brought a few tears to his eyes. In an undertone he added, “You’re really big.”</p><p> </p><p>I almost snickered at that. Flexing my member in his grip, I teased, “Take your time… It’s only the main road, after all.” He blushed adorably and cast a quick glance over my shoulder, but evidently we were alone.</p><p> </p><p>As his mouth enveloped my cock for the second time, I closed my eyes and let him go at his own pace. All was quiet but for the drifting wind, the slurping of Beedle’s lips, and the beating rhythm of his hand. <em>No wonder they woke me up to save the world, </em>I thought to myself. <em>This is a pretty sweet place. </em></p><p> </p><p>After about a minute’s work, Beedle managed to swallow my prick all the way down to the root, and I surrendered my pent-up load with a groan of satisfaction. Unconsciously, one of my hands found its way to the top of his head, and I rubbed his hair affectionately while my cock pumped out a day’s worth of seed.</p><p> </p><p>Beedle, meanwhile, was in an ecstasy of his own. After my second volley, he pulled back so that just my head was in his lips and allowed me to coat his tongue with my jizz. From the way he was groaning, my cum must have tasted <em>at least </em>as good as honey-baked apples with butter. His fapping hand was jerking as though he was trying to cum before I’d finished.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, just as Beedle was sucking the last few, milky drops out of my tip, he gave a repressed little squeak and started to spill his load onto the grass. It was only three spurts, but his eyes were screwed shut and his body trembling the whole time. I gave his head one last little pet as my dick pulsed its final spurt of post-cum past his tight lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one.” He opened his eyes, my dick still in his lips, and I grinned sunnily. “Thanks for yer help, Beedle. I really needed that.”</p><p> </p><p>He released my dick, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously with a bashful grin. “Always happy to be of service! It’s not every day Beedle can get his mouth around a warrior’s gourmet meat.” I just snickered and shook my head while Beedle did up his trousers and fetched me a rag from his pack to clean myself up.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as promised, Beedle taught me how brew (his name, not mine) <em>Beedle’s Special Love Elixir</em>. The ingredients were a little surprising, but not <em>unreasonably </em>difficult to get a hold of. He even gave me a free sample to tide me over until I could brew one for myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Now remember,” he advised as we stepped back onto the road. “It stimulates arousal when used as a topical – especially somewhere with good circulation like the neck, stomach, or even the arm pits. You can also mix a few drops in with chu jelly to masturbate or… uh… finger yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” I nodded along, smiling to show that I was game. “Apply to the skin, or mix with lube.”</p><p> </p><p>Beedle smiled, encouraged. “You can cook with it, too! It’s got a taste kind of like saffron, but be careful only to use a few drops. It’s potent when ingested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Niiiice,” I answered, drawing out the vowel while I tried to remember what ‘saffron’ was and what it tasted like.</p><p> </p><p>“And that brings Beedle to the important point.” Here, his face came over incredibly serious so that it resembled the banner on his pack. “Don’t just go drinking it on its own. Not unless you’re alone and have plenty of stamina to spare. Its effects are…” He shivered. “<em>Potent.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t drink it straight. Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>I slipped the phial into my pack, and Beedle adjusted the straps of his pack upon his shoulders. “Well… Till next time, Mr. Hero!” Then he held out a hand to me.</p><p> </p><p>Part of me wanted to laugh. After all of that, <em>a handshake </em>was how we were departing. Still, I translated my mirth into a friendly grin and shook his big mitt. “Catch ya later, babe.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... I wasn't expecting Beedle to be the subject of the second chapter either. In fact, I'd originally intended Link's affairs with Beedle to be explained in just a paragraph. But... As I set down to write, this scene popped into my head, and it was too cute to ignore. </p><p>Hopefully the sweetness in this scene will serve to offset some of Link's more kniving antics in later installments XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smol top, large bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to catch himself a horse, Link is very nearly caught himself. A Moblin has caught him by the ankle, and it's got a boner! </p><p>But the Hylian champion isn't going to let himself become some blue monster's fleshlight that easily. Time to teach this lumbering beast a lesson!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains teratophilia, dub-con, and some really, really raunchy sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakoriko Village was an… interesting experience. It seemed like nearly everybody there knew who I was. In particular, Paya stands out. Sweet girl, though not exactly my type.</p><p> </p><p>When I approached her, she came over all nervous and fidgety. I don’t know if it was just my reputation, if I was the only man to ever talk to her, or if it was because I wasn’t wearing a shirt (I’d stuffed it into my knapsack because it was raining and I didn’t want it to get wet. Sue me), but she turned into a stammering mess the moment she saw me. I tried to give her one of my friendlier smiles, but she only squealed and hid her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>I offered to leave and come back later (seriously, I was in danger of somebody fetching the constable if she kept this up), but Paya pulled herself together enough to insist that I talk to her grandmother first.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out that Paya’s grandmother, Impa, actually knew me back during my first life! Gotta say, she looked good for her age. Probably take her another 700 years or so before she started looking like one of the Sheikah monks I’d met in the shrines.</p><p> </p><p>She gave me more of the same story I’d heard from King Rhoam back on the plateau. Get a few laps in, tag out Princess Zelda, destroy Calamity Ganon, save Hyrule. Also, liberate the Divine Beasts, find somebody to fix the broken modules on my Sheikah Slate, and – if there was time enough left in the day – recover my lost memories.</p><p> </p><p>All of her “<em>you must!</em>” talk started to sound gratingly presumptuous by the end, but… well it’s not like I didn’t have plenty of time on my hands. And there were no chu-chu’s to put my dick in there in the village. So after restocking on arrows, doing a bit of cooking, buying some new duds (while lusting over some even nicer ones that I could afford), and determining to my satisfaction that there were no 18-year-old virgins in need of “rescuing,” I set out towards Hateno Village.</p><p> </p><p>The journey was pretty fun at the time, but not very interesting to talk about. About the only part worth mentioning was when I met this giant Korok (spirit creatures with leaf-masks that look like little trees) named Hestu, and he asked me to get his maracas back from some Bokoblins who’d been bullying him.</p><p> </p><p>BUT THEN! I was hiking past this big, open field littered with defunct Guardians, and I saw some wild horses wandering about. It was still early in the day, and there was a stable not too far off where I could register a horse if I caught one. So after eating a green salad with Sneaky Snail (Hylia knows if it really helps stealth, but I sure felt calmer), I started stalking the horses through the tall grass. I had my eyes set on a gorgeous mare with a blue-gray coat whose long mane partially obscured her eyesight.</p><p> </p><p>I was lucky enough to come up on her when she was at the back of the group. The sun was at my back, and I could hear my own heart pounding with excitement. Then, as I came around one of the dead Guardians that I’d been using for cover, I suddenly heard a low, rumbling snort from close enough to make me jump. A Moblin – a full-sized, slathering, blue Moblin – sprang up from the ground where it had been napping in the Guardian’s shadow.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, the herd raised a din and galloped away, but I barely had time to notice. I was still in a crouch and fumbling for a weapon in my surprise. I saw the blue, snouted giant raise a club overhead, and I only just got my shield up in time to block it. My ears rang with the loud <em>crack!</em> as the Moblin’s club splintered my shield, my forearm went numb from the blow, and I was forced painfully onto one knee from the impact. Then, just as I put my shield down to strike back, the Moblin aimed a kick right at my face and sent me sprawling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>For a second or two, I was lying flat on my back with my head buzzing. I was strangely conscious of the grass tickling my face, if not much else. But when an enormous, meaty pair of hands grabbed me by the ankles, I shook myself back into reality and looked up. The Moblin had dropped its club, and it was dragging me towards it with a hungry expression. I thrashed my legs, groping around behind me for the sword I’d dropped, but I wasn’t sure where it had landed.</p><p> </p><p>Unperturbed by my struggles, my attacker held both of my ankles in one of its huge, 3-fingered mitts and used its free hand to grab at my trousers. That’s when I looked down and saw the monster’s loincloth lifting to reveal a big, veiny, foot-long Moblin stiffy. As I glanced up into the thing’s piggy red eyes, I could swear the fucker was <em>gloating </em>at me. I’d just figured out what this bastard was up to, and he knew it. I was about to pay the price for waking up a Moblin with morning wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like hell!” I snapped. Then I dislodged the cracked shield from arm and flung it at the Moblin’s shoulder. I was at a bad angle, so the plank of wood only bounced off without a scratch. It must’ve annoyed him, though, because he yanked me onto my belly by the scruff of my shirt and jerked my trousers down with an ominous tearing of seams.</p><p> </p><p>Big mistake. As I lifted my head from the grass, I saw the club he’d dropped lying barely 2 feet away. Acting on instinct I went nearly limp, groaning as though in a daze to put the beast off its guard. Then just as the smug fucker put its hand on my ass, I jerked one of my legs out of his grip, stomped a harsh kick right at his wrist, grabbed the Moblin club with both hands, flipped myself a full 360 degrees with a sharp twist of the hips, and held the club out so that as my body spun around. The wood connected – WHAM! – right into the randy Moblin’s head with all of my momentum behind it.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened in barely a second. Before the Moblin’s shoulders were on the ground, I’d already sprung to my feet, ready for more. But the damn thing was totally conked out, spread-eagle with its boner still swaying as it stood out from the monster’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, you fucking animal!” I shouted, standing in fighting-stance. “Get up so I can hit you again! You just tried to fuck me, you ugly brute! And you just TORE! MY! BRAND! NEW! TROUSERS!” Still, the Moblin offered no reply, and the only part of him that was standing was its dick.</p><p> </p><p>Although… come to think of it, his wasn’t the only one. Whether it was all the excitement, the monster’s pheromones, or I was having a rage-boner is anyone’s guess. Fact was, though, my own dick was rock fucking hard. With my torn trousers down around my ankles, my bulge jutted out obviously beneath the tight blue Sheikah shorts.</p><p> </p><p>As my gaze tracked between my boner and that of my would-be-rapist, an idea for revenge came to me. I took just enough precaution to step out of my ruined trousers and nudge the Moblin’s junk with my foot. When that didn’t wake him, I grinned and put my plan into action.</p><p> </p><p>With some difficulty, I managed to roll the unconscious giant onto his front and drag his heavy, semi-hard dick down between his legs. Then, I used a length of rope from my pack to bind his arms behind his back at the wrists. No idea where I learned how to do that, but it was a pretty sturdy job if I do say so. Finally I pulled out my phial of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir and a few globs of chu jelly, then tore off the dozing Moblin’s loincloth.</p><p> </p><p>If I’d had any reservations about what I was about to do, this was the sight that won me over. That Moblin had an <em>ass! </em>I mean I’m pretty pleased with my own butt, but <em>this </em>thing… I couldn’t believe I hadn’t noticed it sooner. Each cheek had to be at least as thick as the width of my face, completely hairless, firm to the touch, but appealing wobbly when smacked. Experimentally I pushed my crotch between those monster globes, then sighed at the satisfying way they squished against my erection.</p><p> </p><p>Conscious that my glute-gifted friend might wake up at any moment, I moved on to phase two. Turning around whilst keeping my bulge nestled against that blue bubble-butt, I uncapped the phial and poured out two drops of elixir – one onto the Moblin’s balls, and one right on the tip of his cock. The effect was instant: the blue monster cock swelled at least half an inch thicker and grew another two or three inches in length. Pre-cum started to gush out of its navy-blue tip before he was even fully hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeesh,” I muttered, shaking my head. “That thing would’ve killed me if he’d stuck it in…” Then I gave his ass another smack and a grope. “Don’t worry, what I’ve got in store for you isn’t nearly as bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Next, I popped one of the globs of chu jelly and mixed it with a little of Beedle’s elixir in the way he’d taught me. Once it turned a light pink, I spread the Moblin’s cheeks apart and started to spread the lube around his dark, tight pucker. The beast’s muscles began to alternately flex and relax underneath me as the aphrodisiac took effect. For a few seconds its breathing began to quicken, and then it released with an unmistakable, hungry moan.</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a good while to let the elixir set in before I started to work the tips of my fingers inside. There was just a hint of resistance for the first second or so, and then his ass practically <em>swallowed </em>my first two fingers up to the knuckle. Once they were in, I couldn’t believe how tight it was! This monster’s chute felt like it was sucking on my fingers the way Beedle had sucked my cock! Not only that, but whereas I’d anticipated a sleepy growl from the hulking blue Moblin – or even that the bastard would wake up – the guy <em>groaned </em>with pleasure in his sleep. He actually pushed his hips back to invite me further in!</p><p> </p><p>I cast a glance behind me, and sure enough the Moblin was leaking a real puddle onto the grass. Its balls were nearly audible as they churned with excited energy. Meanwhile, my own junk was just <em>aching </em>to get a taste of what my fingers were experiencing. So despite the monster’s hungry whimpers and the needy grip of his anus, I withdrew my fingers and mixed a fresh batch of aphrodisiac lube to spread on my crotch.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t even tell you how good that gooey, pink lube felt as I spread it all over my dick. I’d hardly have needed lube at all with the way my tip was leaking. The tingling warmth spread from my crotch all the way to the tips of my ears. Then, as I lined my dick up with the Moblin’s entrance, it was like the fucker pulled me inside! I was as disoriented as when he’d kicked me in the head earlier, aware only of the sultry, pulsing, vice-like grip of that greedy hole against every inch of my hero-dick.</p><p> </p><p>I was already pounding with a hard, steady rhythm when I came back to my senses. The sound of my balls slapping his ass rang loud and erotic in my ears, and his firm, jiggling cheeks massaged my shaft between every thrust. I squeezed those fat globes together around my cock out of curiosity, and the effect was so good that it made me dizzy.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuuuuuuck,” I groaned, not slowing while I pleasured myself with that tight man-cunt. “You should have known that this was what you really wanted… Wouldn’t have needed to knock you out to give it to you… You must be…” My banter was cut short, though, as I heard the Moblin give a grunt that was out of character with its sleepy, lustful appreciation. Its eyes flickered open, and I felt its hole grip me even tighter as the muscles along its back started to tense up.</p><p> </p><p>For an anxious moment, I wondered what exactly it would do once it fully realized what was happening to it. In that instinctive moment, I saw that its azure tongue was still hanging limply out of its mouth – as it had been from the start – and I dumped half the remaining contents of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir onto the slick blue muscle.</p><p> </p><p>The effects were instantaneous. The Moblin made something resembling a growl, and its eyes went wide and wild for just long enough to make me think I’d messed up. But then the growl melted into a long, steady groan, and the beast’s hole <em>squeezed </em>my dick with a hot passion that sent shivers up my spine. I dropped the phial of elixir and sunk my fingers into those plump blue cheeks, kneading them like dough while I pumped and pumped that cock-hungry ass. Now the Moblin was actually arching its back and lifting its hips to accept me.</p><p> </p><p>Less than a minute later, my fuck-buddy’s whole body started to tense and buck beneath me. I heard a rushing, splashing sound behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the Moblin’s monster-dong gushing out cum by the pint. That sight, and the desperation with which his hole clung to me throughout, made me grin. “That’s it, baby. <em>Now </em>you’re getting into it,” I teased, giving his ass a hard smack.</p><p> </p><p>I think a little of the aphrodisiac’s effects must have been seeping into me through the monster’s ass, because things started to go a little fuzzy after that. I know that it was the middle of the day, but it somehow seemed dark around me. Even the cool, constant breeze on my skin felt warm and sultry. I don’t know how much time had passed when I finally bent over double, growled animalistically, and started to pump my load into the Moblin’s warm body. Its groans rose into a howl, and I felt it rhythmically flexing its cheeks as its hole tried to milk me dry. I clenched my teeth as my dick grew more and more sensitive, but I wasn’t going to pull out until his ass had swallowed every last drop.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, just as my load was petering out, I heard a loud <em>snap! </em>The Moblin had just broken the rope securing his wrists, and my face was almost clipped by and elbow as he pulled his hands around in front of him. Startled, I had enough presence of mind to pull out of his ass, but then I slipped in the puddle of Moblin jizz behind me and fell on my ass.</p><p> </p><p>My dick was still completely erect and working out the last few spurts while the monster wheeled about on all fours and crawled over me. Before I knew what was what, he was pinning my hands over my head, and I was caught staring at my own fearful reflection in its red, crazed eyes. I struggled and thrashed against the Moblin’s heavy grip – until I felt his other hand lifting my still-hard cock to his warm, sloppy ass.</p><p> </p><p>The aphrodisiac’s effects were definitely still working by then, because I don’t even remember feeling relieved when the Moblin’s hot cunt sank onto my prick. I mean… other than the feeling of <em>sensual </em>relief. I didn’t wonder, or reflect, or speculate. It was more like my fear had been an annoying interruption. Now we were just… picking up where we left off.</p><p> </p><p>This beast’s thick bubble-butt bounced up and down my rod like it was his favorite thing in the world. “Ahhh, yyyyyeeeeahhhh,” I groaned, loving the sensation of those plentiful cheeks slapping my hips over and over, and even the way that his massive dick kept slapping against my abs. Before long, he let go of my wrists and braced his hands on either side of me, and so I had the leverage to start pounding him right back. Like a good sport, I even wrapped my hands around his dick as best I could and stroked him while he rode me.</p><p> </p><p>Then, out of nowhere, the fucker lifted a hand under the back of my head, bent down, and fucking <em>kissed me! </em></p><p> </p><p>That’s right. The very first kiss of my new life – possibly my old one as well – was with a Moblin. Gross? Well yeah! I mean… it should have been. Would never have allowed it usually, but… At the time, I was just so high on Beedle’s Special Love Elixir. Plus, just a few minutes ago I had poured half a bottle of the stuff – undiluted – onto the monster’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>So, in the state I was in, it never even occurred to me to be grossed out. The aphrodisiac’s cloud of eroticism thickened instantly. I closed my eyes and held the beast’s muzzle in my hands, suckling on the slimy blue snake in my mouth and screwing his plump Moblin-pussy as hard as I could. The elixir had given his breath a warm, spicy aroma like Beedle described. His tongue tasted sweet as cinnamon. He crammed so much into my mouth that I was practically blowing his tongue and it brought tears to my eyes, but still I wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>We were still making out when I blew my second load inside of him, and I must have been screaming like a hussy around his tongue. We only stopped when, a minute later, the Moblin blew his own second load, and I got fucking <em>drenched </em>in a bath of monster cum. “Oh fuck,” I moaned, and found that my voice was surprisingly weak. “I… I think some of it landed in my mouth…”</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t sure if the creature understood me or not. His eyes lingered on mine for a second or two. Then he leaned down, dragged the first five inches of his tongue sensually across my cum-spattered torso from navel to collarbone, and then shoved his tongue into my mouth. Even at the time, I felt pretty iffy about this. I tried to wrestle his head away, but he was too strong for me. After a few seconds, I was too drunk on elixir to care, and I gulped away at his seed-laden tongue.</p><p> </p><p>After that, we rolled over, and I screwed the Moblin for a third time on his back, hugging his cock against my abdomen. Occasionally, I would hold eye-contact with him, lean over, and kiss the swollen navy tip while still hammering his chute. This time, my endurance was a lot higher, and I managed to hold out while my blue fuck-buddy busted a considerably smaller (but still gallon-sized) load. I titled his pulsating cock toward him as payback, but in the end I couldn’t help running my hand through all that white goo and taking a taste for myself.<br/>
<br/>
As he lay there, panting heavily, eyes half-lidded, my eyes lingered upon that azure tongue once more. One last idea had come to mind, and I knew I had to see it through before I left.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting’ tired, big guy?” I asked, grinning. Comprehending, it seems, he nodded his head. I pulled my still-throbbing cock out of his ass, though, and he whimpered with dismay. So I came up around his body and straddled his shoulders. “Okay then… How about you help me out one more time before you go to bed? Whaddaya say?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fixed on my dick as I wagged it up and down in front of him. A thick, clear bead of pre had seeped out and was dangling from the tip. Then, as though still caught in a lustful trance, he wrapped that wiggly tongue in coils around my cock and slurped away at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em>fuck yeah!</em>” I bellowed, resting my hands on his head and fucking that long, blue snout. Even with my whole dick wrapped up, he still had enough tongue left over to lap at my sweaty nuts while he blew me. Good as he is, Beedle could never hope to top the pleasure of that monster’s blowjob in a million years, and I admit with zero shame that I didn’t last 20 seconds in that Moblin’s muzzle.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the last drop had been squeezed out of my balls, we were both sticky and exhausted. The Moblin was asleep before his head touched the grass, and I could only stay on my feet for long enough to take a drink of water before joining him. Unselfconsciously, I curled up beneath one of his outstretched arms and let myself drift off against his big, warm body. Somehow, I felt very certain just then that we were going to still be <em>very </em>good friends when we awoke. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, that was fun &lt;3 Hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. </p><p>For those of you who are more into BotW's human characters than its monsters, never fear! Link is going to conquer his share of human booty as well - all in good time! But I have to assume that at least some of you long for content like this as badly as I do XD </p><p>Let me know your thoughts, questions, hopes, and comments! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Softie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short "morning after" chapter following Link's conquest of the blue Moblin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If your first thought at the end of last chapter was something along the lines of, “I bet that Moblin had a thing or two to say when it woke up,” then rest assured you’re not alone. I had a bad case of cotton-mouth, and I was feeling a little chilly as I began to wake. I opened my eyes to see the first rays of blue bleaching away the dark of night. Even without moving, I felt sore all over after yesterday’s…</p><p> </p><p>That though brought me sitting bolt-upright, recalling that there was a sure-to-be-angry… but no. The Moblin wasn’t lying next to me anymore. He was a few yards away, sitting at a fire he’d built within a small ring of rocks. Over the open flame, the monster was roasting an enormous hock of wild bore on a stake. He cast a glance over his shoulder at my movement and sounded a low, piggish grunt.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t know the first thing about Moblin linguistics, but the grunt sounded damnably like a greeting. Cautiously, I nodded back. A moment later, it picked up another stake that had been hidden behind its knee and held it out toward me. I hesitated, but then the Moblin gave the skewer a little “come hither” flick, grunting impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of roasted meat was mouth-watering. I realized that it had been a good 13 or 14 hours since my last meal, and I’d been living on a diet of mostly apples and acorns for the last couple days. In spite of the smell, I did worry a little that the Moblin might be trying to feed me horse meat. Then I saw that the leg on the skewer still had a cloven hoof attached and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I murmured, accepting the roasted leg. Then I tore in. The hock could have used a good pinch of salt, but boar meat is pretty tasty even on its own – and I was hungry enough to taste every nuance of the flavor. I made sure to give an appreciative hum with the first bite.  </p><p> </p><p>As daylight stole across the sky, my blue companion and I munched our breakfast in silence. I kept looking up at the big guy, trying to guess what he was thinking, but he seemed pretty focused on his own meal. That suited me fine. I don’t like to talk while I’m eating either.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, just after I’d torn the last bite of pork off the bone, I felt the Moblin snuffling over my hair with its long snout. It was a ticklish, almost pleasant sensation. After an awkward moment, I swallowed my half-chewed bite of meat down painfully and looked up at its chin. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The snuffling stopped. The Moblin met my gaze and held it for long minute. Then it lowered its head almost down to my lap and bumped its nose against my bare chest – once… twice. At this angle, its horn was just a few inches from my chin, and I could make out the unique pattern of chips and scratches along its length. Curious, I ran a finger down one of the deeper gashes, and I felt the Moblin shiver at my touch.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure whether it was a good or a bad kind of shiver, I moved my hand to pat its forehead instead. The beast closed its eyes and hummed tranquilly. I smirked, rubbing his head more confidently. “Well now… Aren’t you a big softie? First you don’t mad that I fucked your ass, then you cook me breakfast… What, are you gonna want a cuddle next?” (Not that I don’t appreciate a good cuddle myself, mind you. I just wanted to tease him.)</p><p> </p><p>As it nuzzled closer to my chest, the creature started to make a rumbling, grunting sound that… I could swear sounded like chuckling. Could this thing understand me? As I continued to scratch the area around its horn, I kept up the banter. “Crazy night though, huh? I’m surprised you had the energy to go hunting so early in the morning. I’m stiff all over, and I wasn’t the one getting dicked up the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a reaction out of him. The blue Moblin looked right up into my eyes with a cunning leer. The tip of its big, slimy tongue hung out of its mouth on one side. Without warning, the Moblin shoved me to the ground, pinned my wrists over my head, and straddled my body so that its hefty nutsack rested on my diaphragm and its dick lolled on my chest.</p><p> </p><p>“W-!... Hey! No fair!” I shouted, struggling against his powerful grip. I glared, but I was surprised even at the time by how unafraid I felt. Somehow, I couldn’t seem to find any malice in the monster’s grinning sneer. Then, its balls dragged down from my sternum to my hips, and I felt its fat cheeks smush down against my cock. “Oh… fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Right away I began bucking my hips up against Softie’s big bubble butt, pre leaking from my tip. Our eyes met once more, and I flashed a lusty grin at the blue Moblin. I rocked my hips up against the cleft of his glutes, and he ground his ass right back. I could see his loincloth getting shorter and shorter as his chub started to push it out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Then all of a sudden, he let go of me and scooted away. I looked at him, baffled, but his sneering grin hadn’t changed. “I… what?” Again he made that chuckling sound, and then I understood. “You little tease!” Half-grinning, half-glaring, I grabbed my throbbing dick and shook it at him. “You’re just gonna get me all hard first thing in the morning and then back off like that?”</p><p> </p><p>In reply, the Moblin picked up my traveling pack (which I had almost forgotten to look for), and lobbed it over to me. Everything I owned was inside. He’d even strapped my Sheikah slate to it with a leg of my ruined trousers. I stared between the pack and the Moblin for a few seconds, and then caught what he was getting at. In its own way, the monster was saying, <em>I know you’re on a journey, and I won’t keep you. But I’m gonna get you wanting more so you have a reason to come see me again.</em> I asked the Moblin aloud if that was what it meant, and it nodded to me.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but smirk. He really was a softie, this Moblin. Taking the point, I dug a new shirt out of my bag, slipped on my Sheikah shorts (I would have to get a new pair of trousers at the next town), and did a quick equipment check.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I was turning toward the road, Softie came over and lifted me in a great bearhug. I returned the gesture as best I could, but my hands couldn’t quite reach each other around his shoulders. Then, just as I opened my mouth to laugh, the Moblin kissed me. In the light of day, with Beedle’s Special Love Elixir all out of my system, the sensation of his long, hot, slimy tongue invading my mouth felt <em>way </em>weirder than it had done the night before.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to pull away at first – to push the beast’s navy tongue out of my mouth, but it was no use. It was too strong, too flexible, and there was just too much of it. The wiggling organ overpowered me, and after a few seconds, I gave in. I even dug my fingertips into Softie’s shoulders and tried to push my tongue into his maw. To this, he made an unmistakable growl of approval.</p><p> </p><p>Two or three minutes of hot, monster-on-man-make-out-session later, we parted ways as friends. When I made it back to the road, I did worry at first that the obscene bulge in my shorts might scare any travelers I encountered. Thankfully though, it wasn’t too long before I encountered a blue chu-chu as big as a goat. Relieved, I swiftly pulled it behind a tree and pretended it was Softie’s fat monster-booty while I fucked its brains out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd felt that the last chapter's ending was a little rushed even at the time. Truthfully, this was the ending I had in mind in the first place, but I thought I'd lost my chance to include it. </p><p>In the end, though, this scene was giving me a bad case of writer's block, so I decided to include it anyway. Consider it a warm-up to Chapter 5, in which Link will be getting down and dirty with another human. But who oh who? &lt;3 </p><p>Let me hear your guesses in the comments! </p><p>See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Contractor Knows ‘Straight’ When He Sees It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Link finds himself just a few-hundred rupees short to buy his house, Bolson makes him an offer: </p><p>'Entertain me by getting my bi-curious employee, Karson, into bed, and that will supplement the cost.' </p><p>Simple enough for a sexy career-pervert like Link. So what's the catch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may notice that, since the last update, I discreetly went in and added tittles to all of the chapters. Hope that adds a little something-something for everyone's enjoyment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, it’s been a while since my last update, so I’m gonna have to summarize a few things. I last left off… after the encounter with Softie, right? Okay, then after that I went to Hateno village to get the broken modules on my Sheikah Slate fixed. That’s… Right, that’s how I got this Picture Album thing that would help me recover my lost memories. Thanks to that, I finally remembered what Princess Zelda looks like!</p><p> </p><p>Then, um… let’s see… Oh that’s right! I’d done a lot of exploring, finished a bunch of shrine quests, bought that Sheikah stealth suit that I’d been coveting back in Kakoriko Village (which looked <em>so </em>hot on my physique, let me tell you), gotten myself a good 2000 rupees richer between odd jobs and monster raids, and eventually I rounded my way back to Hateno Village. My plan was just to pick up a new set of armor and get a few slate upgrades that the Tech Lab professor had teased me with during my first visit.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the first time I visited, I remembered seeing this crooked chimney on a tall hill at the edge of town. In the way that things sometimes do, the sight caught my eye, and yet I didn’t really think anything of it. <em>This time</em>, though, I was coming into town via this hiking trail that led over the mountain (mountain, tall hill, fell – whatever), and from that angle I got a good look at – not just the chimney, but the house it was attached to. As soon as I saw it, I had to stop and stare.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing out of the ordinary about it, apart from that crooked chimney. Just a typically quaint little farmhouse amid an overgrown, weed-strewn field. And yet, a powerful urge to be inside that building took hold of me. I <em>felt – </em>rather than thought – <em>‘Oh, it’s been ages since I’ve seen it,’ </em>and didn’t know why. I almost didn’t notice the men hammering away at the brickwork until I’d wandered right up to them.</p><p> </p><p>I had my shirt off, this day being a real scorcher, but I didn’t think much of it. These were men, after all. After a few direct questions, I learned that <em>the three amigos </em>were the entire crew of ‘Bolson Construction,’ which had been commissioned by the town council to demolish this vacant house. There was Karson – a real hottie not much other than myself (er… older than my <em>apparent </em>age,  I mean); Hudson – a husky, beefy guy with shaggy brown hair and a thick, brush-like mustache (we’re talking real papa-bear material here); and Bolson – president of the company and a very… flamboyant gentleman in his mid-fifties.</p><p> </p><p>Bolson and I hit it off pretty well. He didn’t even bother to hide his interest at the sight of my bare chest. In fact, he said that I looked ‘perky.’ When Bolson told me that it would cost 30,000 rupees to buy the house, I agreed without a second’s hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>It was an instinctive response at the time, but it made sense in retrospect. Bolson was obviously bluffing; if nobody else was willing to buy it, then selling a condemned house at a discounted price was just better business sense than demolishing the house at his own expense. Either way, gramps liked my gusto (and my body, of course), and he lowered his price to a more reasonable 3,000 rupees plus 30 bundles of wood for construction. He even agreed to halt the demolition for a few days while I collected the material.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully I could teleport with my Sheikah Slate, and I knew a few overgrown forests that would benefit from a good pruning. Before sunset the following day, my naked chest glistened with sweat, and I had 30 bundles of timber all laid out pretty for Mr. Bolson.</p><p> </p><p>There was just one problem: even after pawning all the gems in my pocket, I was still 300 rupees short of our 3,000 rupee agreement. (I guess 30 was my lucky number that week or something.) Nevertheless, Bolson was impressed by my efforts thus far, and I could tell he was eyeing my chest with greedy eyes. (I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t taken my shirt off at least partially for his enjoyment.)</p><p> </p><p>So he said to me, “I’m willing to wait another day or two if you need it. You’ve shown good faith so far, coming back with all the materials and most of the money. And honestly, seeing a young man getting his act together so early in life is just… <em>studly, </em>you know? Real manly!”</p><p> </p><p>I decided at more or less this point to lay on the charm. Bolson and I had strolled over to the back of the house to negotiate in private, leaving Hudson and Karson to relax under the shade of the big oak tree out front. “Well, I do what I can,” I said humbly. Then I leaned back, stretching my arms behind my head, and made a very slight frown. “Hmm it’s a shame, though. I’d really been looking forward to spending tonight in my own place…”</p><p> </p><p>I held this pose for just long enough to let Bolson get his hungry eyeful. Then I caught his gaze with a cocky leer, letting him know that I knew <em>exactly </em>what he’d been staring at. “What do you say, Bolson? Surely there’s… <em>some </em>way we can come to an agreement…”</p><p> </p><p>He was a savvy man, that Bolson. I could tell by the hungry glittering of his eyes that I’d caught his attention. “Ooh, well now,” he twittered. “You sure are a feisty one, Mr. Go-Getter!” He quirked a skeptic eyebrow, still feasting his eyes on my body. “But I’ve got a business to run, see… and anyway, I’m a little old to be swayed by <em>those </em>kind of negotiating tactics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, c’mon now,” I cajoled, stilling grinning at him invitingly. “You’re never too old to have a bit of fun, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He puffed out a sudden, boisterous laugh. “A bit of fun?!” For a few seconds, he just cackled at my choice of words. But gradually, the laughter died, and a more thoughtful look crept into his eyes. “A bit of fun, eh?” I imitated Bolson’s eyebrow quirk and waited for him to continue, grinning expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it…” He leaned in closer and continued at a softer volume. “You’ve met Karson, right?” I nodded, resisting the urge to look over my shoulder. “Quite the specimen, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of my lip crept a little higher. “He’s easy on the eyes,” I agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it occurs to me,” Bolson said slowly, “that seeing a bit of… youthful passion between a pair of hot studs like the two of you would be… very entertaining. Maybe even worth a gold rupee.”</p><p> </p><p>I was intrigued. Discreetly, I snuck a glance at Karson where he sat shooting the breeze with Hudson. “That’s an interesting idea… but is Karson even into guys? I could’ve sworn I heard him say something about a girlfriend earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Bolson chuckled. “I thought the same thing at first, but… I’ve picked up a few hints since then. He’s curious, if nothing else. Just needs the right… opportunity to experiment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” I hummed,  nodding slowly to give myself time to process this. “So… You’re saying you want <em>me </em>to be the one to ‘experiment’ with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bolson gave another of his slightly effeminate chuckles and wiggled where he stood. “Well! You <em>do </em>catch on quick. Yes, you seem just perfect for the job. Handsome, confident, approachable… oh, and not to mention <em>handsome!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned wide, not hiding how much I enjoyed the praise. “Well thanks! You’re a real sweetie, Mr. Bolson.” His cheeks turned as pink as the fur on his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop, you!” Then he recovered himself and got back to business. “Alright, here’s my plan…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I listened to the old contractor’s strategy and agreed to his terms. Then we shook hands and headed back to Karson and Hudson. Bolson announced that the house was paid for, and that he’d thrown in a bed and a refurbished front door as a housewarming present.</p><p> </p><p>“And chop-chop on those! Once our work is finished, the four of us will have to do some celebrating!”</p><p> </p><p>There were no objections from his employees. Bolson cordially invited me to go wash up back at his place while he and his crew finished their work. Astonishingly, they must have finished the work before I was done with my bath! I was just walking downstairs to get my clothes when Karson came in and saw him in a towel.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at me with a blank expression for a good 2 or 3 seconds, then suddenly started talking as though nothing were out of the ordinary. “Hey! We’re all ready outside. Boss just sent me in to grab a few snacks.”</p><p> </p><p>I flashed him my sunniest grin. “Man, you’re quick! Hope you don’t eat as fast as you work, or you’ll have finished everything by the time I’m dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Karson laughed gamely, already in the kitchen packing a satchel. He even pulled out a few bottles of prized Hateno sake! “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you before heading out.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Uh-huh. </em>Seems Bolson’s instinct about the boy were right. From where I had my clothes stacked in the living room, Karson had a clear line of sight as I got dressed and – though I was careful not to look at him directly – I could tell out of the corner of my eye that he was enjoying the view. I even bent over at the right angle to give him a look at my tight pucker. Just to tease him, I decided to put on a red shirt that was <em>slightly </em>too small for me. It hugged my body close and showed a hint of midriff.</p><p> </p><p>Once I was all dressed and my hair tied back the way I liked it, I finally faced Karson again. He was smiling casually as though he hadn’t seen a thing, but there was no denying the pink flush to his cheeks and ears, nor the pronounced bulge in the front of his shorts. “Ready to go?” he asked, all cool and composed.</p><p> </p><p>I matched his easy grin. “Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>It was a great party! Bolson was as lively as ever, and Hudson had an astonishing number of hilarious anecdotes under his belt. I contributed a fresh rock partridge and a few slabs of goat steak out of my own foodstuffs, and Karson proved himself to be a genius when it came to stir-fry. We spent a good two or three hours just eating, drinking, and chatting the night away.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, a game of tug-of-war was proposed, and we teamed up elders-vs-young’uns. Karson really pulled through for me (ha ha), and Hudson very nearly flattened Mr. Bolson when they tripped over the log we were using as our center-mark. It was no definite outcome, though – Bolson and Hudson gave us a damn good fight.</p><p> </p><p>After that little test of strength, we all fell back upon the grass to rest our weary muscles and drink in the night air. Hudson sat against the tree with Bolson. They soon fell into conversation about their upcoming business expansion, which left me and Karson reclining on the lawn nearer to the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Now began phase 2.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Bolson’s plan was simple enough. Now that Karson and I had had a chance to get good and close during tug-of-war, we were able to open up a lot more freely. Engage in a little… male bonding.</p><p> </p><p>Beedle’s elixir would have simplified things of course, but… that felt like cheating. If the way Karson had scoped out my body was anything to go by, then I shouldn’t <em>need </em>any special tricks to get him in bed, right? And besides… Though he tried not to be too obvious about it, I could tell that Karson was still eyeing my body whenever he got the chance.</p><p> </p><p>I made it easy for him, stretching my arms over my head, letting my shirt ride up and then not pulling it back down, manspreading on the grass so he could get as good a look at my semi-hard bulge as he wanted. And gratifyingly, I caught him hastily tearing his eyes away from my package at least half a dozen times while we were sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there was a lull in conversation from both sides. The fire beneath the cookpot was growing dim, and the sky was dark overhead. Somehow, it felt as though Karson and I were in our own, private bubble apart from Bolson and Hudson – or perhaps that was just the warming effect of the sake we’d enjoyed. It was exactly the kind of pause that preceded</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Karson.” I rolled casually onto one elbow, meeting his eyes in the dusk. “Would you wanna spend the night here at my place?” Here was the moment of truth. I could have said more to try and convince him, but I needed to make sure he wanted me as badly as he seemed to.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, I saw his eyes brightening right up. <em>Almost</em> <em>as if</em> I’d just offered to fulfill some secret fantasy of his. “Yeah! I’d love to!” he said enthusiastically. “I mean… if that’s alright with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Whether my timing was good, or whether Bolson had been listening in, that was when I heard the two older men getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, time to hit the sack, boys,” Bolson announced, stretching wearily as he got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Boss!” Karson called, rubbing the back of his head. “Link and I are gonna be a while longer. Looks like I’ll be staying the night here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh?” I was worried for a moment that Bolson’s knowing tone might give the whole thing away, but he didn’t let the syllable hang for too long. “Well, you boys have fun, then. No projects tomorrow, but you should still get to bed before too much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Karson’s first words to me when we went inside were, “So what are we going to do about the only-one-bed situation?”</p><p> </p><p>If I’d had any doubts about Karson, that would have cleared them up. We weren’t even upstairs yet, and already he was asking about the bed with… something very <em>unlike </em>reluctance. I had one hand on the railing and the other holding a lit candle in a holder as I looked over my shoulder at him. “Any problem sharing it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty dark, but I could swear Karson’s cheeks got redder. “Not if you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>I dropped my satchel by the bedpost, set the candle carefully on the floor, and began to strip. I could hear Karson inhale sharply, but he tried to pass it off as an amused huff. “So, you prefer sleeping natural too?”</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t sure if he could see the grin on my lips, so I chuckled a little to go with it. “Whenever I can get away with it.” In fact, I had only been planning to strip down to my shorts until he mentioned this. With his invitation, though, I stripped down to the buck in no time and reclined on the bed facing him.</p><p> </p><p>Karson wasn’t as quick to shed his clothing as I was. After all, he had those torso-wrappings to contend with. I didn’t mind much, though. With the light of that single candle shining up from the floor, I had the perfect seat to watch as Karson stripped in front of me. Now, I wasn’t even pretending to hide my interest. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed my eyes on him while he was still undoing the wrappings, and his freckly cheeks turned ruddy in the candlelight. “See something you like?” he asked, and he did his best to make it sound like a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” My simple tone made him halt for a second. His anxious eyes locked for a good, long while with my casually sultry leer (this is a look I’ve practiced in front of a mirror, believe it or not), and you could just about <em>see </em>the wheels turning – almost <em>smell</em> his pulse quickening. More to the point, I could see his fundoshi bulking up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>When he still hadn’t moved after about 10 seconds, I gave him a toothy grin and winked at him. That made Karson’s blush even worse, but it also made him smile and start undoing the bandages a little faster. When, self-conscious from my attention, Karson tried to tear his gaze away from mine, it wound up settling on my cock – just in time to see it swing upward at full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” he breathed, going still for a second. Then he got right back to stripping – and this time he was hustling properly. Half a minute later, he was undressed, and I got my first good look at his eager dick.</p><p> </p><p>He was even bigger than I was! Right about 9”, I’d say. It bumped into my abdomen as he crawled into bed with me, bracing one hand behind my shoulder so he could loom over me with that happy, anxious expression. His breath still smelled like the simmered apples we’d cooked for dessert.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve, uh… I’ve never done anything like this before,” he mumbled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>I set my hand on his hip with a gracious smile. “Don’t worry. Just leave it to me.” Then I sat up a little and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Someone – Karson’s girlfriend, I suppose – had definitely taught him how to kiss before this. He paced himself, starting with just gentle kisses on the lips, steadily growing deeper, taking nearly 9 seconds before I felt the first flicker of his tongue against my lips. He was careful not to exhale through his mouth as our tongues slid together, and he allowed me to guide his hips on top of mine. Our cocks ground together, and his pre gave me just the lube I needed to start humping against his six-pack.</p><p> </p><p>To my surprise, it was Karson who reached for our manhoods first and squeezed them together in one of his rough, construction-worker’s hands. My sigh of contentment was drown out by his groans. “Fuck! I’ve… always wanted to try this with someone… So good…”</p><p> </p><p>I grinned and laid back, letting Karson frot our dicks together while his eyelids drooped shut. He really must have been pent up for a week or two, because his dick was leaking like crazy. His pre alone was enough to keep his hand good and lubricated, and I could even thrust my hips up into his tight grip without throwing off his rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, I allowed my hands to explore his body. He had a nice chest, chiseled abs, a tight core, and a nicely defined V at the hips. Lastly, he had a cute, tight butt. He gasped audibly when my hands alighted on it, but he didn’t pull away or ask me to stop. His stroking hand did slow down a little as I began to play with those firm cheeks, but if anything his cock was throbbing even harder. After a well-timed squeeze of his pert rump, I even felt a sudden spurt of pre land above my sternum. Then, out of nowhere, Karson let go of both our cocks, rested his hands on my chest, and started to tease my nipples with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!... Fff-…” I was more surprised than anything. I couldn’t help but hiss as my sensitive nips were played with, but it wasn’t <em>unpleasant</em> or anything. The noise made Karson slow down, but he didn’t quite stop. He just kept twirling the tips of both thumbs in slow, patient circles around the pink nubs, looking into my eyes as if to say, ‘<em>Tell me if this isn’t okay and I’ll stop.</em>’ But I smiled and let him keep going.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of this, still keeping his eyes on mine, Karson leaned down close to my body and started to kiss my nipples with his lips and tongue. “Ahhh, yeah,” I sighed, spreading my legs a little wider so he could rest between them. The sensation of his tongue on my nipples was <em>powerfully </em>erotic. I decided I’d have to start playing with my own nips when I masturbated from now on.</p><p> </p><p>Presently he switched to the other nipple, kissing and suckling at it so gently while his hands began to explore my body like I’d done with him a minute ago. He lingered for a long while over my waist, sliding his hands from my (thankfully not at all ticklish) arm pits down to my hips and back. Then he slid his hands beneath my hips and filled his palms with my rump.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t mind this. As I’ve said, I know I’ve got a good butt, and it feels good to let somebody massage it sometimes. But slowly, his hands were creeping in closer and closer together, and I began to grow apprehensive. Then, as the tips of his fingers started to reach in between my cheeks, I grabbed his wrist sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Karson flinched a little and lifted up from my chest to meet my eyes. Seeing his frightened expression, I quickly turned my wide-eyed stare into wry smirk. “Sorry buddy,” I said. “That area’s off-limits. Sorry I didn’t let you know sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” he said, quite abashed, now resting his hands on the bed by my waist rather than on my body. “I should’ve asked first. I just… thought…” He made a gesture with a tilt of the head that was more expressive than it should have been. At least, I caught his meaning right away.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought that since I’m blond and slim and pretty that I would want to be <em>the girl</em>?” I asked, smirking impishly at his guilty, blushing face. “Sorry to disappoint you, buddy. I only take the dominant roll.” (Actually, the truth was more complicated than that, but it would have been too unsexy to explain in detail just then.)</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not disappointed!” he said with unexpected earnestness. “Actually… to tell you the truth, I…” He scratched at his temple self-consciously, not meeting my eyes. His cock wasn’t quite as turgid as it had been before, but it was still leaking a small puddle onto my belly. “I’ve fingered myself before now, and… it feels good. I’ve kind of… wanted to try, uh… <em>ass </em>stuff with another guy, if I had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say.” With a grin, I grabbed Karson by the hips and dragged him forward till he was sitting on my crotch. He gasped, and then his dick sprang back to life so quickly that it actually slapped him on the navel. My cock was nestled right up against his butt, and I know he felt it throbbing. “So now you wanna know if the real thing is as good as you’ve been imagining?” Already screwing his eyes shut, Karson nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A little rearranging, and I had Karson on the bed with his face on the pillow and his hips in the air. I pulled a few globs of Chu-chu jelly and a fresh vial of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir out of my satchel (no point holding back now that he’d already consented, I figured), and got to work. This time, I only used one tiny drop of elixir to go with the whole globule of jelly. Karson was looking up over his shoulder as I prepared, so I just grinned at him. “You look so cute right now, babe.” He smiled shyly and hugged the pillow a little closer in a way that made my dick twitch.</p><p> </p><p>I’d learned (or just knew instinctively) that little phrases like, ‘You need to relax so that this won’t hurt,’ are as unhelpful as they are true. So instead, as I mixed the elixir and lube together in my hands, I cooed, “This is going to relax your muscles so I can get riiiiight inside. You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Karson nodded. Tilting my cupped palm over Karson’s rump, I allowed a slow drizzle of pinkish liquid to fall into his crack and run over his tight hole. The lube was already warm from my hands, so Karson just sighed with pleasure. Next, I started to play with his cheeks, letting my thumbs tease around his entrance without ever pushing inside.</p><p> </p><p>He was still tight against my fingertips at first, but gradually Beedle’s elixir and my patient butt-massaging helped his ring to loosen up. “Damn,” I whispered audibly. “This is one sweet hole. You know that, Karson?” He made a noise almost like a whimper, and his pucker twitched against my fingers. “No wonder you were so eager to spend the night. This hole <em>wants </em>some good, hard dick in it. You just can’t wait to swallow my cock with that pretty ass-pussy, can ya babe?”</p><p> </p><p>My dirty-talk had the desired effect. As Karson got more and more riled up – to the point that he was moaning and bobbing his hips in front of me – his ass began to open up. Without even sticking my whole fingertip inside, I was able to massage his hole wider and looser until – mouth open and drooling onto the pillow – he practically pulled my index finger in on his own. Instantly my dick was twitching, longing to get into this hole that was sucking my finger so hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Karson moaned, pushing his ass back against my hand. He was enjoying this far more than any anal-virgin has a right.</p><p> </p><p>“Great Hylia!” I swore, swirling my finger around in the laborer’s clenching chute. “You gulped that down like it was candy. How many fingers do you use when you masturbate?”</p><p> </p><p>I just caught the embarrassed smile on his lips before he hid his face in the pillow. Smirking, I stirred his anus a little more, stretching him out enough to work my middle finger in as well. “Don’t wanna answer? Fine.” Then I grabbed his cock with my free hand, ran my fingertip in circles around the head of his drooling cock, and growled, “Little slut!” at which he squeaked and squeezed me tighter.</p><p> </p><p>I’d been using two fingers for about half a minute when Karson suddenly yelped and reared his shoulders back. The reaction startled me enough that I froze for half an instant before blurting, “Karson! What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he gasped. “D-don’t pull out!” I’d been withdrawing my fingers right when he said this, and now his hole was clinging desperately to the last knuckles of my fingertips. “Please, don’t pull out yet,” he pleaded. “That… felt so good…”</p><p> </p><p>I was almost too relieved to be aroused… almost.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for me to find the spot that’d made Karson feel so good again. This time I was more gentle with him. He squeezed my fingers just as tight as he could and wiggled his hips invitingly. Meanwhile, I pulled his dick back between his legs, slid my dick alongside it, and frotted us together. I can’t tell you how wonderfully sensual it felt for his cock to be throbbing and leaking with the head right up against my nuts like that. I think he was already trying his hardest not to cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for the real thing, Karson?” He tried, unsuccessfully, to voice a coherent reply. When that didn’t work, he reached back and spread his ass cheeks wide for me. I smirked. No mistaking that invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember to keep your back arched and shoulders back. Let me slide in niiice and easy.” He adjusted himself with his shoulders against the mattress, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>After rubbing an extra layer of Karson’s abundant pre over my glans, I straightened myself up, pulled my fingers out of his ass, and slid my throbbing dick inside before he could have time to miss me. At first, I put just the tip inside and waited a moment to be sure it wasn’t going to hurt him. When all I heard out of him was a hungry, expectant moan, I started to push in further. Then…</p><p> </p><p><em>Ever full of surprises, this boy…</em> Right when I was about halfway in, Karson pushed himself up on his hands and shoved his ass back against my hips. He’d done it with excellent posture, and his body squeezed my dick like a glove. I dug my fingers into his hips, hissing at how warm and tight and <em>wonderful </em>his insides felt against my cock.</p><p> </p><p>“H-H-Hylia!” he shivered, alternately squeezing and relaxing his muscles. “I’ve… wanted…” But he couldn’t finish whatever he was trying to say. I’d started flexing my cock inside of him, and the feeling of it seemed to scramble his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanted a dick in your ass?” I offered helpfully. Then I pulled back an inch and bumped my hips back inside. “Wanted to feel what only a <em>man’s </em>body can do for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yyyyyes!” he groaned enthusiastically, now bouncing back and forth on my shaft all on his own. “Always w-wanted to… know…” Like a real natural, he started picking up speed. Just once he thrust a little too hard and gave a pained little yip, but a minute later he’d loosened up and was going even harder with no problem.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, I just let go of his hips and let Karson set the pace. I rested my hands behind my neck, watching his toned body move in the candlelight. It was just too adorable, how happy he looked fucking himself on my dick. His enthusiasm alone was enough to keep me rock solid so he could use me to his heart’s content.</p><p> </p><p>Not much later Karson began to stammer, both urgent and ecstatic at once, “Link!... I… I can’t w-wait any longer… I’m gon-… gonna…”</p><p> </p><p>That was my cue. I bent forward until my abs were against his back, wrapped an arm around his chest, and started pounding away at him. Karson screamed. I could tell somehow that he hadn’t meant to, but he couldn’t stop once he’d started. He screamed and thrust back against my crotch, and the slap of my balls against his ass made an erotic backdrop to his voice. Seconds later, just as I was laying a few soothing kisses on his neck, Karson’s body convulsed once in my arms, and his scream faded into something more like a gurgle. I felt his asshole twitching rhythmically around my shaft as he pumped out his load.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, with him still groaning and spilling his seed all over my brand new bed, I lowered him down onto the mattress and kept ramming his ass. Karson, eager to be milked the very last drop, just pushed his hips back and flexed his grateful, weary little hole as best he could. At some point – I don’t remember exactly when – I realized that we were holding hands. Mine was on top of his, and our fingers were interlocked. And when I finally came, we squeezed one another tight until the contents of my balls had been totally emptied into Karson’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>The candle had nearly burned out by this point, but neither of us had the strength to extinguish it. We just lay there panting, with my body on top of his, my chin resting on his shoulder, and the growing chill of evening giving relief to our glistening skin. This wasn’t a position that we could comfortably sleep in, but for a while it just felt nice to quietly share our afterglow together.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, though there really wasn’t much tension to break, I decided I should be the one to break it. I called on the cheesiest, most cliché line possible and asked, “So was it good for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Karson laughed – one forceful, sarcastic huff from deep in the belly – and gave my hand a squeeze. “I mean… I can’t remember the last time I came that hard, so… I guess it was alright.”</p><p> </p><p>I snickered, and then we shared a little kiss. “Glad to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>I decided, before I became too exhausted, to get us a drink of water and wipe the cum off our skin with one of my less-nice shirts. Embarrassed, Karson tried to insist that he didn’t need me to wipe my jizz off his ass for him, but he didn’t have the energy to stop me. In fact, once that was done, he barely had the strength to flip himself onto his back. To be fair, my legs were pretty shaky as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Karson asked after I’d snuffed the candle and crawled into bed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>I cocked and eyebrow, which he couldn’t see in the dark. “Yeah… A lot, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Karson hummed in confirmation. “I thought so. You seemed really confident.” Then after a moment he added, “I’m actually really glad about that. I felt… really safe in your hands, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>… <em>Fuck</em>…</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the dim outline of his face in what little moonlight came through the small window, and I felt… touched. Maybe I’m a total bastard for saying this, but that was one moment in which I really <em>felt </em>like a hero. More so than any of the shrines I’d cleared to prove my worth.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Karson. That means a lot,” I hummed, then scooted down beside him and drew the thinnest of the sheets up over our warm bodies. For a while, we just lay there in companionable silence, listening to the sound of wind and crickets outside. It kind of seemed like one of us should say something else, but… No. In the end, we were just too tired. Sleep ended the conversation for us.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>My mind was still so settled into that blissful afterglow with Karson at my side that, when a ferocious pounding at the door woke me up, all I could think was: <em>Why is this rude cunt bothering us? </em></p><p> </p><p>“-son! Karson! I know you’re in there! Did you forget what day it was?”</p><p> </p><p>Beside me, I felt Karson stirring sleepily. “Huh? K… Kim? What’s…” I became slightly more alert when I felt his muscles tense up beside me. “Oh god… I forgot…”</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes with difficulty, frowning at the renewed pounding of wood. “Hm? What…”</p><p> </p><p>The angry, female voice outside called, “That’s it! I’m coming in!” The instant she said it, and I heard the latch of the door clicking open, I realized that Bolson had neglected to ever give me an actual key to my newly-refurbished door. Soon there was an angry stomp of feet coming toward the stairs. “I swear Karson, that birthday breakfast you promised me had better be up here, or… I’ll…”</p><p> </p><p>Too late, Karson had leapt out of bed, fallen to his knees as his sore rectum panged, and started scrambling for his clothes. His girlfriend, Kim, arrived at the top of the stairs just in time to see Karson trying to hide his crotch behind his balled-up pants. Her mouth dropped open and the color drained from her face. Her eyes flicked around between Karson, Karson’s crotch, and me lying in the bed behind him. Karson was almost as pale as she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Kimmy, I… it’s not what you think!” he floundered.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” The force of that shout made her earlier yelling sound like polite conversation by comparison. Karson nearly dropped his pants again in terror. She stabbed an accusing finger at me, keeping her eyes locked on her treacherous boyfriend’s face. “<em>That’s </em>not what I think it is?! Is that what you mean? Are you about to try and tell me that that whore – that <em>strumpet </em>is just a figment of my imagination?”</p><p> </p><p>Karson’s whole body was shaking. “Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Wrong answer. “<em>Are you?</em>” she exploded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>a strumpet,” I said coolly. Kim’s eyes looked ready to bug out of her skull, so I stood up out of bed and took a step nearer to Karson – just to be ready to act in case things got ugly.</p><p> </p><p>When she heard my voice, though, her whole face seemed to twitch with surprise. And when her eyes fell on my member – plump, but not quite erect from sleep – a bit of rosy blush came back to her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She was still pissed, though. Presently, her eyes flashed up to my face, glaring venomously. “You… you <em>pervert!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>I could tell by the way she strode toward me that she was about to slap me, and I couldn’t deny that she had the right. I had every intention of standing there and taking it like a man. At the last second, though, she seemed to change her mind. Both her hands darted out, and she grabbed each of us by the ear – Karson by his right and me by my left. We yelped and groaned with agony as she dragged us down to eyelevel with her.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, it hit me. <em>Bolson</em>. It was certainly noon, if not later by now. He must have been the one to tell Kim where her boyfriend was when he failed to show up in time for breakfast. When Bolson told me his plan to help me get in bed with Karson, I’d thought it strange that he didn’t intended to stick around and <em>watch </em>the fruit of his labor. Now it made sense. He’d planned to tell Kim all along. His <em>real </em>‘entertainment’ – the thing he was willing to knock off 300 rupees for – was the drama he planned to stir up. He was probably outside right now, drinking in the music of noon-time quarrels. <em>Tricksy old fruitcake. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kim met Karson’s eyes first. “You have got a lot of nerve,” she growled dangerously. “Putting your own girlfriend’s birthday aside so you could… could fuck some girly-boy for an evening! Was it worth it, you bastard?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Karson protested desperately, trying to keep his balance without losing his ear. “Kim, I swear it wasn’t like that- a-AHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?!” Kim demanded, wrenching him a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em>I’m </em>the one who fucked <em>him!</em>” I declared with more indignance than I actually felt.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed toward me, and I felt her grip on us relax just slightly. She her attention back to Karson. “Are you serious?” she asked, as though Karson and not I had spoken. “You let this guy fuck you in the ass?”</p><p> </p><p>Her choice of words was pretty telling. I noticed that her eyes were showing more astonishment than anger at this point. Karson might have noticed it too. “Uh… I mean… Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of our ears, and we both stumbled back rubbing our poor, bruised cartilage. Kim stared off into space for a moment, looking as though she’d forgotten what she came in here for. Then all of a sudden, she started laughing. It was a pretty laugh too, although I couldn’t appreciate it properly through my earache.</p><p> </p><p>Karson and I glanced at each other, but neither of us knew what to say. Steadily, a smile crept onto Karson’s face, and he tentatively began to laugh as well. A few seconds later, Kim slugged him on the bicep, still laughing her ass off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Karson said, nursing his poor arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You little faggot!” Kim belted. <em>I wouldn’t have gone that far, </em>I thought, but Kim didn’t give the slur a chance to stick. She was leaning against the banister now, clutching her stomach as laugher poured out of her. Then, with a great heave of breath, she shouted, “<em>My boyfriend just got fucked up the ass!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Karson’s face was red as a turnip. He tried to say something, but Kim cut him off. “So did you enjoy it, Karson dearest?” Her voice twittered with gleeful irony. “Did you enjoy having your mancunt pounded open?”</p><p> </p><p>Even I blushed a little at that, but she managed to wring a grin out of me. Karson didn’t seem to know if he was still in trouble or not. “I… uh… I… guess so?…”</p><p> </p><p>Kim evidently thought this was twice as funny. Her face was nearly as red as Karson’s, and she could hardly keep on her feet. Karson and I were laughing as well, but nothing compared to her insane cackle.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you’re not mad?” Karson finally asked, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Mad?!” Kim bellowed. “Oh, I’m <em>furious</em>, you cheating sunuvabitch!” Another fit of laughter punctuated her statement. “But it’s so hilarious, I might just forgive you!” She wiped sweat from her forehead while her boyfriend’s lips twitched fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he said. He still had his pants in front of his crotch and looked like he would have loved to put them on.</p><p> </p><p>Playfully, I slapped him between the shoulders. “Well, aren’t you lucky?” I said, grinning encouragingly. Then in a stage whisper I added, “But to be safe, you better cook her an extra special dinner tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>By increments, Kim was trying to sober up. “No, wait!” she declared, waving a hand for silence while she pulled herself under control. She was clutching at a stitch in her side. “I have a better idea!”</p><p> </p><p>At last, still grinning from ear-to-ear, she took a step toward her boyfriend and hooked her arms around his shoulders. “Karson, my dearest,” she hummed sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Karson, whose ears were still very red, dropped his pants again out of nerves. “Y-yes honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just occurred to me,” she said measuredly, showing off all of her pretty teeth. “I think what <em>really </em>makes me angry right now is that my tough, manly Karsy-kins got plowed up the ass, and <em>I didn’t get to see it!</em> So how’s about…” Her grin was positively devilish by now. “You give me a repeat performance?”</p><p> </p><p>My member gave an intrigued little twitch. <em>Interesting…</em></p><p> </p><p>“E-eh?!” He looked terrified at the prospect. His eyes flitted between his girlfriend and me. “You… You can’t be serious…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I am!” She assured him. Her voiced dropped to a sultry murmur and she drew close enough to speak into his good ear. “You know I like a guy with a sensitive side, Karsy… So how about it? Lemme see you play the girl for a few minutes while Mr. Good-looking here has his way with you, and we’ll call it even. I’ll even say it was the best birthday present ever. Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Karson wet his lips with his tongue. “I… I mean… We can’t just ask Link to…”</p><p> </p><p>Kim glanced at me… then at my crotch. “‘Link’ is it? He doesn’t seem to mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Karson followed her gaze. Of course, this early in the morning, after all the adrenaline, with Karson naked in front of me, and with his girlfriend talking about the things wanted me to do to him… At that moment, my dick swung up to full attention.</p><p> </p><p>Kim whistled appreciatively, hugging her boyfriend a little tighter. “Wow! That looks almost as long as Karson’s! Just how big is that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Glowing at the attention, I put a hand on my dick and squeezed it for my audience. “I measure in right at 7 3/4". Eight exactly after I've just found a gold rupee, or it's been more than 18 hours since my last nut.”</p><p> </p><p>Karson shivered , both aroused and embarrassment, while Kim giggled impishly. “Perfect! So what do you say, Karsy? Gonna give your favorite girl a show?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I mean…” He was still flustered, but there was far less reluctance in his voice now. Clearly the memory of last night, and the prospect of getting his girlfriend off on her birthday, was sorely tempting him.</p><p> </p><p>I decided then to… give him a little nudge. On the butt. With my cock. “C’mon, buddy,” I cajoled him, winking saucily at Kim and reaching around to tease Karson’s nipples. “I’m game if you are. How about we make the pretty lady’s birthday one to remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Between this, and the grinding of my dick between his cheeks, Karson’s resistance finally broke. A big, red-faced grin spread on his mouth. “Well, if I’m fucked either way… Better get fucked so that everyone wins.”</p><p> </p><p>I’d say that house was the best 2700 rupees I ever spent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: If you're a male bisexual in a relationship with a girl (first of all, your sexuality is completely valid and don't let anyone tell you otherwise), don't think you can go cheating on her with guys and trust her fujoshi-instincts to get you out of trouble. Cheating is cheating, and you always need your fujoshi girlfriend's <em>preemptive</em> sanction before you start fucking dudes for her amusement. </p><p>Well now... this has nearly double this story's word-count XD  I hope you all don't mind the long chapter. I promise I'll be more restrained in later chapters. </p><p>Also, if you're more in the mood for some monster fucking like we had in the last two chapters, rest assured! I have more monster-fucking in store for upcoming chapters! </p><p>To hear about future updates, other projects, or just to shoot the breeze, follow me on my Twitter @IsuSeal</p><p>Thank you for reading! See you all in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gettin' Some Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Beedle's Electro-Stimulation Lube fails to do the trick anymore, Link decides to go for the next best thing. </p>
<p>The Hylian Champion is about to fuck a Yellow Lizalfos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse for this chapter except... I had to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wow, okay… It’s been a few weeks since my last update, so I’m gonna have to cover a few details before I can pick back up. Since buying the house in Hateno village, I’ve picked up loads of new outfits, gone from rags to riches and back again (twice), and calmed the first of the four Divine Beasts – Vah Naboris. Also, I had sex with a Gerudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… I think? I remember that I stopped by the bar in Gerudo Town while disguised as a girl (a sexy girl, thank you very much) and got onto friendly terms with one of the locals. Then I remember letting her buy me a drink… and next thing I knew, I woke up naked in her bed with Goron spice in my hair and a <em>searing </em>hangover. Only logical explanation seemed to be that I’d gotten my first lay with a woman this century, <em>and I’d missed it. </em>So no more Noble Pursuit for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway… a few days after that, I fucked a Lizalfos. ‘Why?’ you ask? Well… I guess I kind of have to blame Softie. Once you’ve fucked a Moblin’s bubbly ass and gotten away with it, it’s hard not to wonder what other monsters feel good to stick yer dick in. Besides, by then Beedle had given me the recipes for his <em>other </em>kinds of chu lube: one for a warm sensation, one for a cool sensation, and – my favorite – one for electric stimulation. I used the electric one so often that I started to build up a tolerance to it, and to electric shocks in general. It seemed natural to go for a piece of Yellow Lizalfos tail next – and not just for armor upgrades (har har).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My first two attempts were… not so successful. Less said, the better. So on my third try, I switched things up a little. Close to sunset, I set up camp at a little oasis south of Gerudo Town, dressed in the Gerudo Voe outfit that I’d gotten from this discreet little shop in a back-alley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a sexy outfit too! Very revealing and masculine – basically just a right-shoulder spaulder and, a gold hair clamp, and a pair of those billowy desert pants. After taking a picture of myself with the Sheikah Slate, I kind of wanted to fuck myself. I mean seriously, clothing this sexy should be illegal! (Har har, again.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as I was saying… I laid out a spread of foods that Lizalfos were known to enjoy on a blanket, spritzed myself with a bottle of pheromones I’d bought from Kilton (have I talked about Kilton before? Well, we’ll come back to that), lay back on the sand, and whipped out my dick. My prospective ‘partner’ was few meters closer to the water’s edge, crouching on the sand with his scales camouflaged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed a little ridiculous that he was still trying to keep the camo up. I mean, we were staring right at each other – eyes locked and everything. Still, he hadn’t tried to attack or run away, which seemed like a good sign. Even when I pulled an apple out of my pocket and started to munch on it, meanwhile stroking my throbbing manhood in my other hand, the monster held its ground, watching me curiously. Juice trickled down my lips, and still I held his gaze while I licked it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, as I leaned back with my shoulders resting against a palm tree, rubbing the tip of my finger in circles around my leaking cum-slit, I said in a soft but carrying voice, “You know I can see you, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lizal tensed up a bit, and I thought the scales around its eyes turned a little more vibrant than the other, sandy scales of its body. I smirked and gave my dick an especially luxurious tug, lifting my hips a little into my hand. “No need to be shy, little fella. I won’t bite if you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know how well he understood this, but the way his body slowly slipped out of camouflage told he must have gotten the idea at least. Then, as a further show of good faith, the Lizal tossed its sharp, metal boomerang to one side before skittering a few feet closer. On the bright blue blanket I’d purchased in town, I had lain out an assortment of fruits, choice cuts of meat, and even a few exotic dragonflies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little yellow guy had one eye on me and one eye on the blanket as he skittered up. He stopped just a few feet from my offering. It came into my head that he was probably just going to grab whatever would fit in his arms and scamper (which is what the first two had done, if you must know), but… somehow, I didn’t think so. Maybe it’s that, while his right eye never left my face, his left kept glancing up from the blanket and staring at my dick. I couldn’t help grinning at that, but with my head tilted forward to expose less of my teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” I said with a teasing lilt. “Aren’tcha hungry, boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, he didn’t move at all. Then, his scales began to sort of… ripple. Like, colors started to appear on his skin in stripes, and then the stripes started sliding from the nose back. Yellow, tan, black, brown, orange, white, rust, grey, and back to yellow in a cycle. The effect was almost hypnotic. After a few seconds, he even turned to one side so I could watch as the colors rolled down his body from snout to tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m no biologist, but I know a mating display when I see one. I whistled appreciatively and gave my cock an extra squeeze. “Well, aren’t you pretty one?” It was another minute before I realized that he wanted <em>me </em>to make the next move. Uncertain but eager, I rolled myself up onto the balls of my feet, laced my fingers together behind my head, and made a few hip thrusts to set my cock wagging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lizal followed the motion with both eyes. Gradually the rust-colored stripes grew broader and broader, then paled to… it wasn’t <em>exactly </em>pink, but it was pretty close. A few seconds later, it started to crawl nearer – always with these excitable, darting steps that only propelled him a few inches at a time. He had to crawl around the blanket to reach me, so it took him maybe a full 15 seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was right there in front of me – close enough that I could have leaned forward and touched him. Still, I waited and let him come to a more… intimate proximity. Once I saw his tongue protrude slightly to taste the air around me, I finally, steadily lowered a hand and rested it on his forehead, just between his eyes. This was partly to establish trust, and partly because I worried that if that sticky Lizal-tongue touched my dick, one of us would have to walk away with something important missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From deep in the Lizalfos’ chest, I heard a kind of contented, chortling murmur. Its eyes blinked slowly, one after another, the protruding portion of its tongue went limp, and it applied a little pressure to my palm with its head. Then slower still, its long, yellow tail began to curl up behind it. This, I knew from my own and Kilton’s research, was the signal I’d been waiting for. My cock pounded with excitement. I’d been preparing for this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemingly abruptly, I took one step forward, gripped the Lizalfos around the middle, lifted him up (he was a <em>lot </em>lighter than I’d been expecting – 7 feet long, and yet lighter than your average Red Bokoblin), turned him around so he was facing the blanket of food, and brought him back down with my weight on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For an obligatory moment, the Lizal seemed to struggle beneath me. Its body squirmed and thrashed, and it made a series of low croaks in its throat. But its hands and feet remained firmly planted on the ground – not trying to scrabble away. His tail writhed against my hips, but he never swung it out to whip at me, and he didn’t try to use his tail for leverage to flip me off of him. He wasn’t <em>actually </em>fighting me, just… <em>wiggling. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After letting him ‘struggle’ under me for a few seconds, all the while grinding my manhood against the base of his tail, I finally reached out and grabbed the Lizal’s prominent horn. I braced for an electric shock, but the current that ran up my arm was gentle and tingly. It wouldn’t have hurt me even if I <em>hadn’t </em>been conditioning myself with Beedle’s Electro-Stimulation Lube. An involuntary, feral grin spread across my lips, and I thrust my leaking dick against him even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you know who’s boss here,” I crowed, holding the Lizal horn firmly. “You’re gonna let me do whatever I want to ya, aren’tcha?” For a reply, my scaly companion gave a little whimper and pressed his hips harder against me. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a practiced hand, I pulled a red vial out of my left pocket, uncapped it, and began to smear my dick with a generous dose of Beedle’s Burning Passion-Jelly – cut with a measured dose of aphrodisiac. A warm sensation, as though I were already inside a lover’s pussy, spread through my dick where the lube touched it. My pre went from a drip to a steady trickle, and my cock ached with need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I spread a little of the lube over my fingers and began to explore Scaly’s expectant hole. He squawked at first, surprised by the warmth of the red chu-lube, but in no time he relaxed and lifted his tail higher to give me access. The Lizal’s hole was actually pretty similar to a human anus – a little shorter and wider, but still soft and puckered. It welcomed my finger inside, then squeezed and tugged on it like he was asking for more. I chuckled to myself, working my finger in that tight, reptilian rectum. “You need it <em>bad</em>, huh buddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scaly whined impatiently and gave his hole a pointed squeeze. Still grinning, I rubbed his thigh with my free hand. “Good boy.” Then I pulled my finger out and replaced it with my dripping meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck… </em>There’s no pussy quite like Lizal pussy. I’d only meant to push half-way in and give Scaly a moment to adjust, but I swear his cunt fucking pulled me in balls-deep! He was cold-blooded, of course, and his core temperature was a lot cooler than my dick, but the heat of the red chu jelly made his flesh feel feverish-hot as it squeezed my shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While I held onto his hips, he started to squirm all over again, and I felt his body squeezing and rubbing my dick from every angle. If I’d wanted, I could have let him do all the work. For a few seconds, I closed my eyes and just let him squirm and twist his ass around on my dick. When I opened them again, his scales had begun to do something almost… psychedelic. He was all patches of yellow and off-pink that expanded, contracted, and shifted in intricate splotches. It was the first time I’d gotten to see the effect up close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right, pretty boy,” I hummed. I leaned forward to grab his horn again, then started pounding away at the Lizal’s undulating anus while the current thrummed through my body. “Milk this dick. Show me how bad you want my Champion spunk in your squirming tailhole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Scaly lifted his hips up higher, wrapped his broad tail tight around my waist, and pulled me in even harder. I laughed triumphantly, leaned back in his leathery coil, and bit my lower lip while I screwed my new Lizal fuck-toy. Scaly’s chest and belly echoed hollowly from the rasp of his excited panting. It felt like he had muscles <em>inside </em>his abdomen that were meant for nothing but massaging Hylian dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a minute later when, digging his talons into the sand and squeezing my cock like a vice, Scaly blew his load. I could tell it was happening from the satisfied whine in his voice, but I reached a hand down anyway to feel the slimy, 7” Lizal dick pulsating as it rode out its climax. I licked my lips, slowing the roll of my hips but never stopping it. “Enjoy that, buddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scaly only croaked in reply. For a moment I felt him trying to slide forward off my prick, but I grabbed him by the hips and yanked him right back. “Hey, going somewhere?” I asked, smirking cruelly. Scaly threw a forlorn look over his shoulder. “I said I was gonna do ‘whatever I want’ to ya, little buddy. You can’t go slinking off before I’ve stuffed ya good and hard, can ya?” He lowered his head submissively, but I saw the pinkish glow in his scales growing brighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just to warn ya, though…” I tightened my grip on his hips and gave a sharp, powerful thrust beneath his wriggling tail. “I already jacked off earlier this morning. Like… twice. You’re not going <em>anywhere </em>for a good, long while, Scaly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lizal whimpered and did his best to look frightened and reluctant, but I felt him lifting his hips higher in invitation and saw the pinkish patches of scales spread until he was almost one solid color. True to my word, I spent the next half-hour fucking my ‘captive’ Lizalfos stupid. At one point, I even flipped him onto his back and jerked his Lizal-cock until he splattered himself with cum – which he hastily licked clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, I brought Scaly to orgasm 5 times before seeding his well-used pussy. By then, night had fallen, and little white heart-shapes had appeared on the scales that surrounded his eyes. Panting, sweaty, and glowing with satisfaction, I gingerly pulled my cock free and stowed it back in my voe trousers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was amazing,” I said in a single, dizzy gasp. Reaching forward, I tickled Scaly’s chest with my fingertips, and he made a happy little chirruping murmur. I was going to pull out my spare blanket and lie down on the sand with him, but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Lizalfos <em>are </em>coldblooded, after all. In seconds, he was back on his feet and scampered over to the blanket of food. I saw him gulp down a Volt-fruit, 4 rare steaks, 1 gourmet wolf hock, and every single dragonfly I’d laid out. His eyes turned back to me for just a second, and then he dashed away across the dunes and disappeared into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few seconds, I just sat there, lips open a little in shock. I wasn’t sure how to take this. Then again… the first two Lizals – the ones who hadn’t been interested in me – had just swiped whatever they could carry off the blanket and taken off running. Scaly, by contrast, had actually eaten in front of me before he scarpered. Maybe… that was a kind of compliment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I just shrugged in the end. <em>Oh well. </em>Not everybody likes to cuddle after sex. Nothing wrong with that. I’d accomplished what I set out to do. Now I could teleport back to Hateno and enjoy a well-deserved night’s sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this probably isn't the content everybody was expecting/hoping for, but my brain wouldn't let me continue until I'd gotten this out. So here it is. (At least I kept it to a reasonable length this time.) </p>
<p>Next time, <em>I solemnly swear</em> I'll be providing you all with some Lynel porn. </p>
<p>Till then, I hope you can get a kick out of this one. Thanks for bearing with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Manly Endeavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link planned for his encounter with the Silver-Maned Lynel of Oseira Plains to be a fairly simple, "I came, I saw, I conquered" affair. </p><p>That fact, on its own, demonstrates how crazy he is. </p><p>Can the Hylian jock-twink pull it off? Or will he be taught a brutal lesson as to why this Lynel is King of the savanna?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looming. Powerful. Graceful. Ferocious. Cunning. Untamable. Majestic. Rippling with muscle. Wreathed in pride. The very embodiment of masculinity. Hyrule’s apex predator.</p><p> </p><p>This is supposed to be the part where I throw out some glib one-liner like, “Yeah I know, I’m awesome.” A week ago, that’s exactly what I’d have said. But the first time I laid eyes on a Lynel, my knees almost gave out. Just the <em>sight </em>of it was a shock to the system, and I was looking at it from a safe distance with the scope of my Sheikah Slate. It had a horse’s body, a man’s muscular torso, a lion’s head, and horns like a dragon. Every fiber of its being screamed ‘<em>carnivore.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>That was when I knew…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I HAVE to fuck it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three days later, just picture it: this silver-maned Lynel is walking along, patrolling its territory, keeping an eye out for any rival predators or tasty-looking goats. It’d just bathed in the river earlier that morning, and its sun-dried mane is looking extra fluffy in the light breeze. All of a sudden, it hears a wild cry from overhead. It looks up, and what do you suppose it sees? A Rito with a spider in its tail-feathers? A red stork with a hernia?</p><p> </p><p>Nope! It’s Link with a sledge-hammer and a hardon!- <em>WHAM! </em>The big guy goes down!</p><p> </p><p>But no time to do the victorious Cucco dance. These things have armor-plated skulls as thick as a bear’s, and I’d be lucky if he stayed down for all of a minute. Thankfully, I’d brewed an extra-potent speed elixir just for the occasion. My reflexes were as quick as a Lizalfos as I tied up its wrists and hind-hooves, then chucked all its weapons a safe distance away.</p><p> </p><p>I was still putting the finishing touches on the bindings to the Lynel’s front-hooves when he came to and snarled viciously. I took a quick hop back, knowing that one kick of those flailing hooves could put an end to my whole career. Still, I was grinning like a maniac. My heart had never beat so violently, but the fear and arousal were impossible to separate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey handsome. Come here often?” The Lynel growled and tried to pull himself upright, but there was no getting his feet under him. His biceps flexed and bulged with power as he began to wrestle with the bindings, but I just enjoyed the gun-show with quiet confidence. Kilton had fashioned the ‘Monster Restrainers’ out of a clever amalgam of leather, ancient springs, and dragon strings, and Beedle (that kinky bastard) had helped me practice the knots. There was one set for his hind-hooves, one for his front hooves, and one for his wrists. The beast’s arms, which could have snapped an ax like a piece of toffee, couldn’t break free.</p><p> </p><p>But if I haven’t already said so, Lynels are <em>clever </em>beasts. When the ropes didn’t snap after five seconds, he looked me in the eye, opened his mouth, and started to fill his lungs with air. A heat haze began to ripple before his jaws.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!” I just <em>barely </em>leapt to the side before a fireball raced across the savannah behind me. A small grass-fire sprang up in the wake of the blast, and the Lynel thrust its wrists into the flames to try and burn the Monster Restrainer off. <em>Sharp thinking</em>, I had to admit. Lucky for me, ALL of Kilton’s wares are fireproof.</p><p> </p><p>So while the Lynel was distracted, I crawled up to his wide, stripy hips and pulled out a phial of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir. “Don’t worry, <em>King</em>,” I cooed, then dashed half the contents on his hulking balls and sheath. He flinched, then started to grunt with a mix of surprise and confusion. Meanwhile, I started to drizzle the rest of the pink elixir over his big, gray pucker. “A big, strong monster like you… I’m sure you’ll still be walking tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>My cock gave a preemptive lurch as I pressed my thumb against the Lynel’s hot, tight hole. The skin was so soft, so yielding to the touch, but I could <em>feel </em>the heat inside. King snarled again and started to draw in another breath, perhaps hoping to singe me with a fireball over the shoulder. In a flash, I had out a vial of Beedle’s Cool-Sliding Cream (main ingredient: white chu-chu jelly).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, take it easy!” I admonished, drizzling a measure of it onto my fingers. “I think you need to cool down a little…” Aided by the lube, my finger pierced right through the Lynel’s clenching pucker. His inhalation became a gasp, and the heat ripples around his muzzle dissipated. His hips twitched, and his bound hind-legs thrashed through the grass, but I was out of their range.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better now,” I said with a smirk. Gradually, his breathing became a deep, steady panting. His thrashing slowed, and his ass began to quiver uncertainly around my finger. Beneath his horse body, I could see King’s dick begin to emerge. It almost surprised me how much it resembled a human penis (except that it was longer than my forearm and nearly twice as thick around as my bicep). When I slid a second finger in alongside the first, he growled at me in a very, ‘<em>you’ll pay for this!</em>’ kind of way, but didn’t thrash anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I licked my lips. “Oh yeah, that’s <em>much </em>better…” While still fingering his butt like a gentle lover, I reached my free hand down to cradle his hefty nuts. Just by <em>feeling </em>them, you could sense the potency of their owner. Two apple-sized orbs in a velvety sack that overflowed my palm. There was as much manliness in those two balls than in my whole body, and it would have been plain disrespectful not to show them a little… reverence.</p><p> </p><p>So while my fingers continued to work at the Lynel’s entrance, I leaned over and kissed one of King’s hefty boys. Then, because that didn’t seem like enough, I kissed the other one. King made one, tiny, confused rumble and tensed his legs a little, but that was all. So I kissed his sac some more. And some more. And then I opened my mouth and started to drag my tongue in wide circles against that black, velvety skin – first over one ball, then the other.</p><p> </p><p>The smell was intoxicating. Even under the saffron-tinge of Beedle’s elixir, the Lynel’s musk didn’t <em>stink</em>, really. It was… fuck, it was like perfume. <em>Expensive </em>perfume! I wished that I’d brought my pillow from home so that I could rub it all over King’s nutsack and go to sleep with the aroma of Lynel balls.</p><p> </p><p>Then, caught up in the moment, I withdrew my fingers from King’s hole and stuck my tongue in instead. This was even <em>better! </em>The taste was heady and bordering on sweet, and it tasted… if this makes any sense, it taste <em>like romance.</em> Like the process of smooth seduction caught in flavor. It helped that the cooling effect Beedle’s Cool-Sliding Cream was starting to wear off, and the taste only got stronger with heat.</p><p> </p><p>King, meanwhile, seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. I could feel every breath he took rumbling through his body, and his hole seemed to be opening up to invite me in. I guess the feeling of a Hylian worshipping his balls and then French-kissing his pucker was enough to excuse a little antic like tying him up.</p><p> </p><p>But as intoxicating – as truly blissful – as slurping at that Lynel’s asshole was, it wasn’t enough to make me forget what I was there for.</p><p> </p><p>With an extra-loud, extra-wet slurp, I slid my tongue out of the Lynel’s anus and aimed my throbbing manhood at his entrance. “There you are, ‘Majesty.’ That ought to get you nice and ready.” As I rubbed my tip against the Lynel’s sphincter, King began to growl from deep in his belly. There was no mistaking the meaning of this one: <em>warning</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Me, though? I only grinned. “Don’t worry. By the time I’m finished, I’ll have you purring like a kitten.”  And with that, I shut my eyes, rested one hand on the Lynel’s knee, the other on his flank, and plunged myself in to the base.</p><p> </p><p>King… He made this sound that… It’s hard to put into words… If I said…</p><p> </p><p>Okay, let’s try this: imagine a <em>snarl</em>, but with the <strong>force </strong>of a howl. <em>That’s </em>the sound he made. I felt it hit me like a cold wave when you’re knee-deep out in the surf. My teeth chattered, my stomach fluttered, my very eyeballs seemed to tremble in their sockets. Hell, I even felt it in my asshole!</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, King’s rectum slowly, gradually, <em>measuredly </em>started to tighten around my dick. His snarl – which should have brought me to my senses – was instead thrumming against every square-inch of my meat. I pulled back, hissing through my teeth as those velvety walls clung to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” I pulled a fresh glob of blue chu-chu jelly, popped it, and smeared it all over my dick before thrusting back inside. “Aww, <em>FUCK!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>His hot flesh resisted my every movement. When his hole gave an involuntary twitch against my shaft, a shiver ran straight up my spine. I adjusted my grip a second time, gripping the Lynel’s tail in my left hand and wrapping as much of my right as I could around the base of his monstrous cock. Then leaning over his horsey rump, I started to lever my hips back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>This was unquestionably the most difficult – and the most rewarding – it had ever been to fuck something. King’s purple-gray pucker was as strenuous to get my dick <em>out of </em>as it was to force my way in, and it just… never got any looser! This would have been impossible if not for the chu-lube to ease my dick along.</p><p> </p><p>Even after gulping down the last Endurance elixir in my hip-satchel, within minutes I was breathing as hard as King was – if not as loudly. And gradually, his body-language was becoming a lot more… tolerant. I could feel how he was starting to enjoy this – however reluctantly – in the way his cock kept throbbing beneath my palm.</p><p> </p><p>As he settled down, I felt a cocky smirk tugging at my sweaty cheek. “Not so bad after all, eh kitten?” I smarmed like a stupid fuck. Discreetly, I popped another glob of blue chu-chu jelly (seriously, I had loads of these things) to help my hand glide along his dick. “See? No need to growl and spit. It can be fun to be Link’s big ol’ kitty-bitch once in a while.” No reply. “Not like I could hurt <em>this </em>fuckin’ muscle-ass anyway. Ya ever had Hylian dick like this before? ‘cos this-… fucking…”</p><p> </p><p>I had to stop talking. His hole had started to twitch again, and it nearly sent me cross-eyed. In the euphoria, I forgot about taunting the Lynel and focused on just <em>fucking </em>that gorgeous hole until my balls finally tightened and started to pump a full load into his sultry interior. Even then, my diligent hand on his cock made his hole squirm and squeeze until every ounce of aftershock had been milked out.</p><p> </p><p>I knelt there for a few minutes, panting and reveling in the sweet afterglow. With my dick still balls-deep in King’s royal ass, I couldn’t even tell if I was still hard or not. Before I’d quite caught my breath though, he shot me a single, distinct grunt as if to say, ‘<em>You done now?</em>’ He even looked over his shoulder and met my eyes while he did it.</p><p> </p><p>I just grinned and wiped the sweat from my brow on the back of a forearm. “Don’t worry, kitty. I plan to get you off before I’m finished.” To that, King growled with something sounding suspiciously like indifference and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, I found this attitude cute. So before moving on, I leaned half-way over his haunches, tugged his heavy dick up toward my face, and planted a sloppy kiss on his tip. A wad of pre nearly as full as my average load spat against my lips while I still had my tongue out. I just laughed it off and worked myself up for round two.</p><p> </p><p>King’s grip still hadn’t slackened an ounce, but with a few minor adjustments I was able to screw his hole with a thorough, lively rhythm. I figured out the best angle to use so that I could time my thrusts with my diligent, one-handed dick massage. Occasionally I’d prop up on one knee so I could keep going at full-throttle while I gave some love to his beastly-big balls. (For some reason, these impressed me even more than his cock.)</p><p> </p><p>Things got easier still once the sun had set and the night air blew across my lithe, sweaty body. I was feeling <em>goooooood</em>, and the sight of King’s sloshy balls occasionally twitching and bouncing under their own power assured me that my ‘Lynel lover’ was also enjoying himself. Still…</p><p> </p><p>I have to give it to him – King’s stamina was something to admire. Even when I’d found the angle that got the best reaction out of him, I lost track of time trying to bring him to orgasm. After fucking, fondling, stroking, and massaging that horsey ass until my thighs burned from the strain, I actually made <em>myself </em>cum a second time without meaning to. (It was especially embarrassing in light of how many hours I’d spent edging myself on my own.)</p><p> </p><p>I bent low over his rump, heaving for air and dripping sweat onto his big, glossy rear. It felt like I’d just free-climbed up the sheer face of Gerudo Canyon. Then King made this slight, uncertain kind of grunt that… It might have just been that I was exhausted and projecting things, but I thought it sounded kind of <em>sarcastic</em>. It infuriated me.</p><p> </p><p>Ablaze with spite, I curled on arm under his bound hind-legs and lifted them onto my shoulder. In retrospect, this was pretty stupid. I mean, I was just asking to get a hoof to the skull. But I did it, and he didn’t kick at me. Somehow, I even managed to roll his hulking body over so he was almost on his back – lifting his shoulders enough to keep his eyes fixed on mine. (Can’t have been a comfortable position for him, looking back on it.)</p><p> </p><p>Now I was the one baring my teeth, glaring ferociously and rolling my hips yet again into his meaty pucker. “Fucking <em>cum, </em>damn you!”</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few minutes, I only took my eyes off of King’s twice: once when I bent around his legs to try and fit his puffy cock-head into my mouth (no dice, but his pre had a shockingly refreshing taste), and once to dig through my hip-satchel to see if there were any more endurance elixirs I’d forgotten about among all the vials of lube.</p><p> </p><p>To my relief, there was one stamina elixir of middling strength which I immediately drank. What I <em>really </em>needed was a bite to eat. Unfortunately, my knapsack was a few yards behind me, and I’d be buggered before I asked the Lynel for a time-out.</p><p> </p><p>But gradually, my determination was paying off. In this position, King’s heavy nutsack kept bouncing against my abdomen, and I could easily angle my thrusts to strike near his prostate. More than once, his dick gave such a powerful lurch that it wrenched right out of my grip and slapped against his belly where I would have to retrieve it. And then, at long last, I saw the grimacing face and heard the ragged breathing that meant he was about to cum.</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, feeling a bit of zest in my blood again with my victory so near. “That’s right, ‘horsey,’” I grunted. “You’re gonna get ridden to the very end. How’s it feel getting the thoroughbred jizz fucked out of you by some Hylian pipsqueak?”</p><p> </p><p>I saw King focus his green, red-tinged eyes on my face with a hint of anger. He stretched his lips wide and showed all his flashing, carnivorous fangs. I just laughed huskily and redoubled the rolling rhythm of my hips. Then, feeling especially spiteful, I braced my palm against the bottom of his cock and pushed. It had been standing straight upward more and more as the Lynel got nearer to climax, but now I forcibly angled it toward his face.</p><p> </p><p>King growled threateningly. His biceps bulged as he fought once again against the Monster Restrainer on his wrists, but my feral grin only spread wider. “What? What’s the matter? You gonna cum, kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>I gasped. His hole was twitching hard and fast now, and it felt <em>good!</em> I’d cum for third time if he kept that up for long, but I wasn’t gonna give him the chance. “You gonna blow that cream in your own kitty-face? Gonna- <em>Whoa!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>His hindquarters lifted about 4 inches off the ground, then slammed back down, pushing hard against me. His beaten pucker began to flutter and spasm around my dick, and his cock thrashed against my palm as he started to <em>blast </em>his load overhead. His first show flew – I swear I’m not exaggerating – twenty feet! <em>At least! </em>I’d never have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes! The next few shots didn’t get quite that far, but he still gushed like a geyser. I watched as his huge, virile balls churned and heaved out a bucket-load of monster-milk.</p><p> </p><p>Only the seventh and final shot – more an after-burst by comparison – failed to clear his body entirely, my efforts to paint him notwithstanding. I heard a soft patter as a rope of spunk drew a line from the base of his neck down to his hip. Relief and triumph flooded through me, and I rested my head against his leg with a sigh. <em>It’s over. </em>My own balls were churning with a third load to be spent, but it seemed like too much trouble just then.</p><p> </p><p>“Good kitty,” I sighed, pushing my damp bangs out of my eyes. “Glad you enjoyed-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Roooooooaaaaar!</em>” the Lynel interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>I stared at him. That hadn’t simply been a Lynel’s fierce battle-cry. It sounded like he actually <em>said the word</em>, ‘roar.’ I gaped, telling myself I must just be giddy and tired. But then he shouted it again, louder. Suddenly, it clicked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>More?!</em>” I asked, baffled. King delivered a sharp, affirmative chuff and set his jaw firmly. The red glow in his eyes seemed to grow brighter with his determination. Amazing how he could still look so fierce – so deadly – even after being fucked into a bottom-slut…</p><p> </p><p>My admiration was a little spoiled by annoyance and… just exhaustion in general. I gave an exasperated huff. “I’m tired, buddy… It was hard enough getting you to cum the first time.” He gave another snarl. I heard Kilton’s Monster Restrainers creek and protest as the Lynel flexed all six limbs against them. “If you want, I can come back on another night and- <em>GAH!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Near the end of my sentence I’d started to wearily pull my out, but I hadn’t even gone half an inch before King’s hole suddenly <em>clamped down </em>on my dick. For a horrible, flashing instant, I saw red and cried out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>But it <em>wasn’t </em>painful. It was close – right on the threshold – but the pressure came just short of really hurting me. My cock was <em>trapped </em>in this Lynel’s monster-cunt!</p><p> </p><p>I was on the verge of panic. I flexed my dick as hard as I could and started to tug back, but that vice of an asshole held me in place. I knew that I had to get my manhood out of there before he crushed it for real, but was terrified I’d just damage it anyway if I tried to yank myself free.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Let go!” There was no way to keep the desperation out of my voice. I slapped at King’s thighs and gave a few more hopeful tugs, but I couldn’t have slid more than a centimeter or two. It felt like his body was getting hotter around me. “Seriously, let go! This isn’t funny! There’s no way I can…”</p><p> </p><p>All at once, a realization crashed over me – something I should have noticed long before now. The red glow in his eyes had nearly eclipsed the green. The red in my vision wasn’t my own panic – the grass and sky really <em>were </em>shining red. The bottom nearly dropped out of my stomach as I turned to look over my shoulder and saw – like a tendril-laden cancer shining a pestilential light across all of Hyrule – the Blood Moon rising to its zenith.</p><p> </p><p>Then, soft compared to my own drum-like heartbeats, I heard a stringy <em>pop</em>! followed by a whole chorus of snaps and twangs. It sounded like someone slicing a harp in half. A vision flashed into my mind of just an hour or two ago: King stirring out of his daze while I was still double-checking the bindings on its fore-legs. Myself hopping out of harm’s way without bothering to tighten at least four of the knots.</p><p> </p><p>The Lynel’s body flexed and surged an instant before I whipped my head back to face him. My vision was filled with the sight of his horse-body heaving up toward me, his liberated forelegs splayed outward. His sphincter slackened and released my now-flaccid dick a second too late for me to skitter away. Like a pair of broad tree branches, his legs swung around and knocked me into his equine chest. One of his hooves only narrowly missed my shoulder blade.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled over in a flash and pinned me underneath. His thick legs were between me and the grass, with only the strength of his knees to keep his tremendous weight from flattening me. Faster than my eyes could follow, his hands – still bound together at the forearms – descended upon my neck and…</p><p> </p><p>………………….</p><p> </p><p>… I… I would really… <em>really </em>like not to talk about the next part. Because what happened then was a nightmare I would rather forget about. And yet… <em>Sigh</em>… There’s no way I can tell you the first half of this story and not finish with the rest. For two reasons.</p><p> </p><p>First of all… Look, I get it. Some… A LOT of my actions up to now were… pretty… uh… less than heroic. You’ve got every right to think so. I’m just glad Princess Zelda wasn’t around to see it. If she saw the way I’d acted that night (from what I remember of her) she’d have been <em>furious, </em>even despite the comeuppance I was about to receive. She’d probably tell me that I deserved <em>far </em>worse than I got, and that I was lucky to have walked away with all of my insides <em>inside</em>, and all of my outsides intact.</p><p> </p><p>So… That’s the main reason. Because if after all that, I told only the first half of the story and tried to sell myself off as some badass sex-fiend – ‘<em>Bah-hah-hah, look at me! I fucked a Lynel and got away with it!’ </em>– then I really would be the villain that the Yiga Clan tries to sell me as. The other reason is… a lot less rational.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is… I’m afraid that if I ended the story here… somehow… <em>he </em>would know. King, I mean. He would know, and he’d find me, and he’d take revenge on me for trying to gloat over him after the thorough lesson he taught me. Yeah, I know that that’s completely stupid and superstitious and all that. I’m here, and King is all the way over in the Oseira Plains. He can’t possibly know what I’m saying about him. It’s ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>But you don’t understand! You didn’t see what I saw that night. You didn’t feel his hands on your throat – either of them strong enough to crush your skull like a palm fruit. You didn’t see the rising Blood Moon burning like a halo of hell-fire around his shuddering mane. You’ve never felt his body on top of you, and known that he could kill you with his weight alone. You haven’t stared into those jaws, full of bone-crushing strength and flesh-tearing fangs, with a belly of fire deep inside.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve never been caught in his clutches and realized that every breath you took was by his mercy… and then seen him staring at you with a loathing so powerful, it was practically indifference. He could have killed me a dozen ways, faster than I could list them.</p><p> </p><p>I <em>survived</em>, obviously. I’m still as happy as I ever was. If anything, I laugh, eat, run, play, and <em>fuck </em>with all the more gusto since then – knowing how close I came to losing all of it. But it would be… simplistic to say that I’m <em>“over” </em>that experience. I’m always gonna have that fearful respect for King. In a way, his claws are still fastened around my throat. So… out of respect, and as <em>penance for my stupidity</em>, I’m gonna tell you what happened after that.</p><p> </p><p>………… Hold on. Let me get a drink first. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh myyyyyyyy! The thick plottens! </p><p>I'd only just started writing this one when inspiration struck, and I realized I had a two-parter on my hands! I hope you all don't mind a little cliff-hanger once in a while - I hate when authors over-rely on them, and I'm the sort who prefers my chapters to have a satisfying beginning and end. This time, though, it was unavoidable. The chapter just would've been too damn long otherwise. </p><p>I hope you're all intrigued for the next chapter! Already I'm rubbing my hands together with wicked glee &gt;:3 Let me hear your thoughts so far! And don't forget you can always follow me on Twitter for updates @IsuSeal</p><p>Catch you all soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A True Alpha Male</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link thought fucking a Lynel just before the Blood Moon would be a great idea. </p><p>He thought wrong. </p><p>Now the tables have turned, and Link's in for a night that will haunt his wet-dreams for all the days of his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning, this chapter is a long one, so be sure you've got a snack with you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahhh, that hits the spot! Right, kay then… Part two… Let’s get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>So there I was, a Lynel’s massive hands on my throat and the Blood overhead. The bumpy knees that dug into my back all that kept his weight from crushing me. I could <em>just</em> breathe. My pulse beat loud against his fingertips, and I knew that any heartbeat could be my last.</p><p> </p><p>King filled my vision with the sight of his glinting fangs and <em>howled</em>. I couldn’t even hear myself groaning from the ache in my eardrums. His metallic breath was like standing too close to an open wood-stove. My very skin trembled, and I felt a terrible kind of… <em>pressure</em> in all of my joints and cartilage… like his voice was trying to shake my limbs apart at the hinges. This must be what people mean by the phrase “bone-rattling.”</p><p> </p><p>When it finally stopped, it was all I could do to move my jaw. Not a sound came out. I didn’t know what I wanted to say – just that I had to say <em>something</em>. But before I could get out so much as an ‘um,’ King leaned in until his fangs nearly scratched my cheeks and bellowed:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>C O W A R D!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lynel throats are not built for articulate speech. My brain spent a second or two just rolling the guttural cry around like the last mouthful of water in a glass before I felt sure it was even a word. Then I creased my brows with the barest hint of a (hopefully inoffensive) frown. “I… I’m not…”</p><p> </p><p>King interrupted with a savage grunt. He took his hands off my throat and thrust them in front of my face, glaring daggers over the intricate weave-work of the Monster Restrainer. I caught his meaning as though he’d spoken it: ‘<em>Prove it.</em>’</p><p> </p><p> I lifted my hands to the knots that secured the brace, then hesitated. “W-…” I stopped myself just in time. It would have been a stupid question. <em>What will you do if I release you? </em>It made no difference. He could still eat me with his hands tied. King might have guessed what I’d been about to say, so I hurried things along.</p><p> </p><p>My hands were surprisingly steady as I wrestled with the knots. Fortunately they were all on the bottom-side of the restrainer, so it wasn’t hard to untie them from my position. From this angle, the Monster Restrainer looked a bit like a corset running from wrists to elbows. For a long minute, there was only the squeak of the cords and the echo of King’s heavy breathing. His body was stifling hot on top of me.</p><p> </p><p>Once I was nearly finished, King lifted his arms and snapped the last two knots with just the strength of his arms. He rubbed his wrists almost casually. His eyes slid over to the brace where it’d fallen on the ground and inspected it as if he’d forgotten I was there.</p><p> </p><p>Inside my head, the urge to say <em>something </em>to mollify him warred with the instinct not to provoke him any further. This wasn’t over; I could still make it out of this if I could just form a strategy… If I could reach my Sheikah Slate, I could teleport myself to safety. Unfortunately, I had roughly a ton (1.15 tons, as Kilton would have it) sitting between my hands and my hip. <em>Words it is, then.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” At that single syllable, King’s eyes flashed down toward me. My asshole screwed itself shut out of pure reflex. I forced my dry, sticky tongue to work in a voice hardly above a whisper, but which his predator’s ears heard nonetheless. “I… I know this is too little too late and all, but… I <em>am</em>… sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Hardly a hair of his mane moved while I spoke. The stillness stretched out for nearly 10 seconds afterward. Then…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shudder… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A Lynel’s throat might not be meant for speech, but his accent was ‘<em>simply posh’ </em>compared to the way he… ‘smiled.’ Just the sight of all those fangs glowing red in the light of the moon… I swear, his glare was less terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>His weight shifted, forelegs sliding out from underneath me. I braced myself to make a grab for the Sheikah Slate, but then his hand fell on my throat a second time, and he lifted me with him as he stood up. With his other hand, King deftly unbuckled my Sheikah Slate and hip satchel before I could get to them. His pulled me nearly nose-to-snout and poured his throaty, chuffing laughter over my face along with more of his coppery breath.</p><p> </p><p>Then, King shoved me roughly beneath his splayed front legs, moved his grip to the back of my neck, and forced me to bow. For one crazy moment, I stared at his half-protruding cock and thought he was going to make me suck him off. Then I realized that his hindlegs were still tied and began working at the knots.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, I noticed King pick my trousers up from where I’d discarded them and heard the sound of rending fabric. That put an ache in my purse… As I untied, I could feel King busy with… <em>something </em>overhead. Anxiety bubbled under my skin, but I knew better than to try and sneak a glance on the sly.</p><p> </p><p>I was just getting to the last knot when it occurred to me that, if I was going to run, this would be the time. I’d have to leave my Sheikah Slate behind, but I could always reequip and come back for it. What was King gonna do, break it? <em>Pffft. </em>Good luck to him. If my careless ass hadn’t broken it by now, then it couldn’t be broken.</p><p> </p><p>The thought had barely crossed my mind before King’s hand closed on the back of my neck again, and I was pulled off my feet. The final knot snapped as easily as a cobweb as the Lynel regained his feet and fixed me again with that threatening leer. I had to lift myself up by his wrist to keep myself from being strangled, and suddenly I spotted a red glint in his right hand. It was a pink vial.</p><p> </p><p>In less than a second, my mind had identified it and realized his plan. “Not that!” I blurted preemptively. “Please, you don’t understand! I can’t…” But King either didn’t understand or wasn’t listening. His thumb easily popped the cap out of the bottle like a champagne cork.</p><p> </p><p>My heart pounded on the verge of panic. Of course King thought it seemed only fair… I’d spiked him with a whole vial of it too… But I’d never ingested an entire vial of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir in one go, and I was fraction of the Lynel’s weight! In my already-depleted state, this stuff could kill me!</p><p> </p><p>The vial drew closer to my face. I held my breath and closed my eyes, bracing myself… then the instant the spout touched my lips, I hastily sucked up a large sip of elixir and <em>spat </em>before it had time to coat my tongue. The grip on my scruff went unbearably tight, and King snarled viciously.</p><p> </p><p>I opened  my eyes as I felt the Lynel’s mane pressed against my face. <em>What the hell?</em> Then I felt a pinch as he clasped the tip of my ear between two of his fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! PLEASE, NO!” I didn’t try to hide my desperation. Dignity played no part in this. I could take plenty of physical abuse. I could deal with scrapes, cuts, slashes, bruises and sprains. I <em>could not </em>regrow a lost ear. So I clung to his wrist and pleaded, “Don’t, please! I promise I’ll be good! <em>Please!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>To my relief, his fangs left my ear uninjured<em>. </em>But the teeth-bared look he gave me as he drew back said clearly: ‘<em>Last chance! And only because you’re more useful to me intact.’ </em>Still, he obviously didn’t trust me after that. He readjusted his grip so that the joint of my jaws was locked between his thumb and forefinger. To my horror, I hadn’t even managed to spill half the vial.</p><p> </p><p>King forced me to tilt my head back until my Adam’s apple stretched painfully, squeezed my jaws open wide, and poured the rest of the vial directly down my throat. It burned like whiskey going down. Then he dropped me, and I fell to the ground coughing and sputtering and praying to Hylia that I’d dashed enough of the elixir to-</p><p> </p><p>My eyes were still shut when a thin cord snapped around my neck and drew <em>tight</em>. My eyes bulged. My tongue felt swollen in my mouth. I stared sightlessly at the ground and fumbled uselessly at the cord, unable to gasp. <em>Fucking hell… after all that, he’s just going to strangle me! </em>But then, his big hands thrust mine out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a lecture that Kilton had once bored me to death with sprang to mind. “<em>Lynels have </em>exceptionally <em>clever hands, you know. They have to! With those sharp nails of theirs, if their dexterity were only as good as a Hylian’s, they wouldn’t be able to make such fine tools. They’d slice all their strings to ribbons before they could fashion even one of their famously well-crafted Savage Bows! Oh the things I could make if I had clever hands like theirs…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Remembering this, I kept my hands out of the way and held completely still. Sure enough, I felt the Lynel’s nails working between my jugular and the length of cord, but he never even broke the skin. The cord loosened at his bidding, and I sucked air in all the way down to my belly. The red dizziness faded from my head… then crept back as the elixir did its erotic work in my bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>The Lynel’s hands made a quick, confident motion at the back of my neck while I was still re-oxygenating. A sudden tug knocked me on my side, and I looked up to see the rest of the cord ending in one of King’s clenched hands. With dread, I touched the cord around my neck. It was loose enough not to strangle me unless I really <em>tried </em>to strangle myself, but nowhere near loose enough to slip off. The beast had leashed me! And meanwhile my dick – which had been flaccid since the moment I first saw the Blood Moon shining at King’s back – lifted itself up to full attention and began to weep precum like a faucet.</p><p> </p><p>King clopped backward a few steps, tugging on the leash so that I was forced to follow on all fours. As I followed on all fours like a dog, he chuffed triumphantly and pounded a fist against his surging pecs. Then stopped and started… gnashing at me… He worked his jaws and lips, experimenting with the sounds he could make. “<em>Aagh, burgh… Rugh… Rrrgsh…</em>” He obviously wanted to say something. I could see his brows knitting together with the effort.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, the look of concentration was replaced by wild-eyed glee. King bent down, put his face in front of mine as quick as a striking snake, and howled: “<em>BITCH!</em>” It was instantly recognizable. Then he threw his head back and roared with laughter like only a gloating Lynel can. I didn’t know if I was quailing in fear or shivering with arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Once his laughter was spent, King lifted me around the waist and slung me upon his broad shoulder. I yelped, worried that I would fall off, but his grip was too secure. In fact, his thick mane made it a surprisingly comfortable perch, all things considered. I was treated to the sight of his muscular, equine back as he scooped up the rest of his spoils – including the knapsack with all my food stuffs – and went tearing across the savanna.</p><p> </p><p>The elixir <em>definitely </em>had a grip on my mind by then. I don’t know exactly how long he ran with me for. The scenery hadn’t changed much by the end, so I guess it can’t have been more than 10 minutes tops. Probably closer to 2. At the time, though… it <em>felt </em>like nearly an hour. Long enough for me to fall asleep – or enter a state very <em>like </em>dreaming sleep. For a while, it felt like…</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, this sounds so creepy now that I’m putting it into words… But in that drug-induced mental state, as I watched his muscular body ripple hypnotically behind me, his brawny arm holding my body so effortlessly, and with my face nestled against his soft mane to breathe the natural perfume it gave off… My brain started to… like… recognize or… <em>mistake </em>King for a… um… a… father figure…</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I know. Creepy, for one. Two, inappropriate. Three… fucking <em>what?! </em>But I don’t know, there was just… I mean, <em>I guess </em>something about the act of… being carried by somebody so strong and so warm – it must have harkened back to old, long-forgotten memories of childhood. During my first life, had <em>my </em>dad carried me in his arms like that? I still didn’t know. Maybe I had forgotten even before the calamity.</p><p> </p><p>I just know that for a while, I stopped thinking about where I was and who was carrying me. I felt safe and calm down to the very marrow. Somewhere inside I still knew that I was in trouble, but my concern warped from ‘Oh god, he’s going to kill me,’ to ‘Oh I hope he’s not too disappointed in me.’ And either way, I just <em>knew </em>that things were going to turn out alright in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that spell broke the instant he unslung me from his shoulders and dropped unceremoniously onto the savanna turf. I gasped and shook my head as though dispelling a dream and looked around me. To my right, an enormous tree had fallen over and was leaning propped over a tall, flat rock. The tree was covered with King’s claw-marks, and the boulder was scuffed all over with both claw-marks and hoofprints.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have time to take in more than that before a painful tug on the leash forced me to move. King guided me over to the rock – which was about as tall and wide as a dinner table and slightly slanted – then hoisted me on top of it. I was made to lie on my back while King’s equine chest pinned my knees in place.</p><p> </p><p>My breath was quick and shuddering. In spite of the cold of the night, I felt like I was burning up. King stared at me impassively for a few seconds. I watched his chest heave with slow, steady breaths, and I couldn’t help marveling at how powerful he looked. He started to trace his fingers down my body, starting at my neck. My skin came alive wherever his soft fingertips grazed me. My cock was <em>painfully </em>hard, and his caress just made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>By degrees as his hands explored my body, a foul smirk started to stretch his bristling mouth on one side. He laid his palm over one side of my chest and <em>squeezed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“T- Ah!” I winced in pain and tried to shrug his wrist off me. King just huffed mockingly and started to grope me with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>His palms calmly traced down my flat, smooth abdomen. He pressed his thumbs at the shallow ridges between my six-pack with bruising pressure and chuffed as I squirmed. His feline chuckle got even louder when he grabbed me by the bicep and saw how small my arm looked in his fist.</p><p> </p><p>Finally King arrived at my leaking cock. He splayed his hand against my waist, and we both saw that it was barely longer than the Lynel’s pinky finger. My face burned as his bellowing laughter shook the rock beneath me and my dick gave an involuntary twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d finished laughing, King suddenly grabbed my wrist and planted my palm against his bulging eight-pack. The burning in my cheeks got even worse, while my member was bouncing with a life of its own.</p><p> </p><p>Each mound must have packed as much protein as my entire abdomen into its solid mass. A few veins stood out clearly on his V. He forced me to rub my hand along his washboard, sneering pointedly at me. I bit my lip, shivering at the raw power that flexed under my fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Next, he dragged my hands up to his big, slab-like pecs and made me squeeze them until my fingers ached. His silver fur was very short, and probably the only ‘soft’ thing about his pecs.  My arms reverberated with the force as they throbbed and surged against my palm. My cock started bouncing in time with King’s bouncing muscle-tits, and words trickled from my lips like the dribble of my precum. “Such a manly body… So powerful… You’re amazing… You’re… <em>everything</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hnnnnngh…</em>” Again, that gloating, self-satisfied sneer. He grabbed my other wrist and forced it against my own chest. I understood. ‘<em>That’s right. Everything. Everything that </em>you’re <em>not!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Once he saw the sad comprehension in my eyes, King knocked my hands out of the way, then shoved my face in between his pecs. I whimpered like a scolded puppy, but I also feasted my hands on those perfect mountains of muscle. I kissed them and groped at them with worshipful abandon, wishing that I could be even half the man that King was – and my dick pounded with the force of my envy.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick jerk, King pulled my hand over to one of his biceps and flexed it beneath my palm. Electricity seemed to run up my arm with every flex. As soon as I got the chance, I wrapped both arms around it and started worshiping the Lynel’s arm like I had his pecs. I quietly speculated about how much power was in that arm – in that bicep as thick as my hips. This arm could carry me a dozen miles and not even notice the weight.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, King grabbed me by the hair and dragged me flat against the rock. At first I was afraid I’d done something to make him angry, but no – there was that savage leer of his. As I lay still, he took my hand, laid my arm on the edge of his bicep near the elbow, and closed his forearm upon it. It was tight.</p><p> </p><p>We looked at each other. King’s eyes were expectant, so after a moment or two I tried to pull my arm back… and found that I couldn’t. King made his reverberating laugh again and gave his arm a few flexes against my trapped forearm – the last of which he held for a long time. Then longer. Then it started getting tighter, and I felt it cutting off the circulation in my hand.</p><p> </p><p>Then with his other hand, King grabbed my jaw and directed my face to his. As he taunted me with that wicked sneer, his arm flexed tighter and <em>tighter </em>against mine. I couldn’t move my fingers!</p><p> </p><p>I began to squirm and grimace as pain sank into the muscle, still keeping my eyes on King’s. “H-hey… please…” I tried to keep my tone calm and submissive, but fear was getting the better of me. His lips stretched wider, his chest rumbled with mocking laughter, and still his grip grew tighter, <em>and</em> <em>tighter</em>, <strong><em>and</em></strong> <strong><em>tighter</em></strong>, and… </p><p> </p><p>“<em>NOOOOOO!</em>” I grabbed at my arm with my other hand and tried to pull it free. A few tears broke through my restraint, but I didn’t bother to wipe them away. I bent like reed for my Lynel captor, pleading – as I had never begged to anyone – for him not to break my arm. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry! I get it – I’m weaker than you, and I should’ve never thought to challenge you! I swear I’ll never do it again! Please…”</p><p> </p><p>The pressure wasn’t building anymore, but it hadn’t faded even one iota. I thought one of my tendons would pop at any second. King grunted, once, and prompted me by jostling my chin. ‘<em>And?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed my pride, wiped my face against my outstretched arm, and offered, “You’re stronger than me… You’re a true alpha male, and I’m just… just a bitch…” He rumbled deep with satisfaction and licked his chops. “I’m… and now I’m <em>your </em>bitch… You’re the King, and I’m your bitch…”</p><p> </p><p>The terrible – the really, really disgusting – thing about all this was… it felt <em>good</em>. It was <em>satisfying </em>to admit that I was weaker than King – to surrender even my dignity so completely. I was baring my throat and huddling in his shadow, and all the while my dick was pounding.</p><p> </p><p>King released my arm from his trap, and I drew my first full breath in over a minute. I had just a few seconds to pant with relief before I felt King’s breath on my chest and opened my eyes to see what new torment he had in store. His torso loomed so low over me – his shoulders nearly two and half times mine in width – with his cruel green eyes demanding my attention. Then, his hulking chest smooshed against my cock.</p><p> </p><p>The stimulation knocked the wind out of me. My back arched involuntarily, and that just made my cock grind into his pecs even harder. I made to scrabble back – or at least to flatten myself again, but King just grabbed me by the hips and smashed his tits against my manhood. The short, velvety, silver fur that lined his muscles had felt heavenly under my hands, but against my oversensitive cock it was like pure electricity. I screamed and grabbed fistfuls of my hair, then thrashed with madness as his muscles throbbed and squeezed my dick like a fist.</p><p> </p><p>It only took him about 6 seconds to make me cum. I thrashed around and dug my heels against the rock, but there was no escape. Those silver hills just bounced and pulsed and wrung my cock for all it was worth. Even as my climax drew to an end and my dick became unbearably sensitive, he just. Wouldn’t. Stop. <em>Milking me!</em> By the time I he finally lifted away – long after my orgasm had died – it felt like my meat had been rubbed raw.</p><p> </p><p>I waited for the cloud of lust to fade into ruined afterglow – for my dick to slump over and take a breather – but it never did I was still in the clutches of the aphrodisiac. With a smirk, King pressed the tip of a finger down upon the back of my glans. I grunted and bucked my hips as another clear wad shot from the tip. My poor Hylian Champion hadn’t even had a chance soften, and already he was aching to fight another round. I groaned with my face in my hands.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no time to rest. King jerked the leash imperiously, and I was made to plant my face in his pecs again. They were now sticky with my weak bitch-seed, and I would have to lick them clean before we could continue. <em>And while you’re at it, bitch, why don’t you lick abs my in case anything dripped down there? Also, you got some spunk on my finger when I touched your boy-clit, so lick that off too. And – hey! You’re not trying to spit it out, are you? You better not be! You better be swallowing every drop! Here, I’m gonna check…</em></p><p> </p><p>He concluded this non-verbal dialogue by holding my head firmly between his palms and forcing his tongue into my mouth. Thankfully he didn’t have a barbed tongue like a cat’s, but… <em>Fuck</em>… Even addled by the aphrodisiac as I was, that tongue felt <em>so </em>wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Get any comparison to Softie’s Moblin-kisses out of your head. They were nothing alike. Softie’s long, slimy tongue had been gross and all, but at the end of the day it <em>was </em>still a kiss. Just a very aggressive kiss. What King was doing to me could <em>not </em>be called a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>First, he flicked his tongue this way and that at the edges of my lips – just enough to make sure I knew what he was about to do and try to resist. I clamped my lips and teeth shut – even sucked in my lips to prevent entry. But he just forced my jaws open like he had when feeding me the elixir.</p><p> </p><p>Then his savage tongue drove into my mouth like a battering ram. Even the taste of his tongue was metallic. He made an efficient, thorough inspection of my mouth, licking my teeth, and my cheeks, and the roof of my mouth, and the underside of my tongue.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how I maneuvered my tongue to block him, he pushed me aside like I was nothing. Even the fact that I was resisting him – in spite of my promised surrender – didn’t seem to bother him. Then that broad, writhing organ started to work its way down my throat. I gagged and pushed against his chest, but it was pointless. He even laid a hand on the back of my head as though we were a pair of lovers making out.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue started to thrust in a slow, methodical rhythm in and out of my throat. He would pull back all the way to the edge of my lips, then thrust down my throat until I choked and tears sprang to my eyes. He was raping my throat with his tongue, and he wanted me to feel like it. And all the while, even while I shook, while I whined, while I squirmed in fruitless escape attempts – the whole time, I was grinding my needy cock against his eight-pack.</p><p> </p><p>Then… I suppose King must have gotten bored with the game. He forced his tongue as far down as he could reach. He flexed it this way and that, making it squirm and writhe inside my throat. It  felt <em>wrong</em>, like a snake was trying to crawl down my esophagus. The alienness of the sensation seized my attention so completely that… by the time I realized how badly I needed to breathe, I was already half-dead.</p><p> </p><p>King’s voluminous mane was all around my ears and shoulders. I grabbed at his violet locks and tugged, trying to draw the Lynel’s attention to my distress. When he didn’t seem to noticed, I grabbed at his shoulders, clawing with my nails, but his short, dense coat kept my nails from reaching his skin. I scrabbled at his back, thrashing and trying to scream against his tongue. Nothing worked.</p><p> </p><p>My lungs burned. My eyes and cheekbones were starting to feel swollen. I pounded my fists into every inch of the Lynel I could reach, but I couldn’t put any force into my punches. And to make things worse, my stupid fucking <em>cock </em>was still throbbing and dripping away as my hips thrashed against the predator’s stomach – hogging blood and oxygen that my brain desperately needed as it approached orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>As my ribs started to throb, bruising themselves in the effort to draw breath where no breath was to be had, I thought to myself: <em>So this is how it ends. Hyrule’s savior fails in his quest. He was kissed to death by a monster. </em></p><p> </p><p>And it was about halfway through this horrible realization that, with a last full-body spasm, I came. My vision turned from black to blinding white, while my groin seemed to turn red-hot. I felt my jizz shoot up all the way to my neck and collarbone. So at least I wouldn’t go out without a bang (<em>badum-tiss</em>).</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, that was the cue King had been waiting for. Before the second spurt was over, he pulled his tongue out of my mouth with an audible <em>pop! </em>and stepped back to let me breathe. My cock continued to pulsate, covering me in spunk while I gasped myself back to life. All the while, the Lynel stamped his hooves and howled with earth-shaking laughter.</p><p> </p><p>As I rolled onto my front, still coughing painfully, a hot flash of anger made me forget to be polite. “You… <em>you</em> <em>jerk!</em>” I spat hoarsely. “You could’ve killed me!”</p><p> </p><p>If anything, the Lynel thought <em>this </em>was even funnier. His tremendous pecs actually <em>jiggled </em>with the power of his laughter. Because – what, did I expect him to give a damn whether he killed me or not? When I was on borrowed time, and every breath I took was by his mercy? The realization made me grit my teeth, but I still lowered my head and blinked away the tears brought on by my coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>For just a second while my body was recovering, my cock started to slacken. The adrenaline was fading. Then, that toxic aphrodisiac of Beedle’s made another route through my bloodstream. My heart started to pound excitedly, and my dick returned to attention.</p><p> </p><p>Taking this a sign that I’d rested enough, King yanked on the leash and half-pulled, half-led me down from the rock. At his direction, I knelt with my back to the stone, grimacing at whatever new torment he had in store. To my surprise the Lynel turned himself about, watching me over his shoulder, and backed up until his nutsack was right in my face.</p><p> </p><p>A bit of the tension left my chest. So far, not as bad as I’d been expecting. I cupped his sac in a palm, caressing King’ boys gently, then met his eyes. King nodded his approval, and I got to work. I kissed first his left nut, then his right, both with slobbery full-lipped kisses. He hummed contentedly, so I lavished still more attention on his sac, dragging my tongue from bottom to top over and over.</p><p> </p><p>That perfume-like musk I’d noticed earlier was even stronger now. Or… no, it <em>wasn’t </em>stronger – or not by much – but I noticed it more. Every heady breath through the nose brought in more of it. It enhanced the aphrodisiac already in my system. Fresh trickles of pre were already dripping over my balls. So I wrapped a hand around my dick, thinking how wonderfully <em>filthy </em>it would feel to get off on this scent.</p><p> </p><p>King snorted harshly, which at first I took for enjoyment. When it came again, louder, I caught the note of displeasure. So I focused more on massaging his sac with my lips. Then, he lifted one of his hind legs and kicked my arm aside.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a ‘tap’ than a kick, I guess, but the scrape of his rough hoof made me wince. Another grunt, and I got the message. ‘<em>Don’t touch yourself. You’re serving </em><strong>me</strong><em>, bitch.</em>’ I whined a little – just to show that I understood, not to complain – and got back to work. I even reached up to his pulsing monster cock and stroked him two-handed. He was leaking enough pre to make a complete, slippery coat between his shaft and my palms.</p><p> </p><p>A few relaxing minutes later, I felt two sharp tugs on the leash. ‘<em>Higher.</em>’ Obediently, I let go of his cock and started to stand. His hips shoved back the instant my face was at butt-level, tail flicking aside, and I found myself pinned between a rock and King’s puffy, black pucker. My moan was instantaneous – practically reflexive. That romantic aroma was so strong that it drove my near-death experience straight out of my head.</p><p> </p><p>I rested my hands on the Lynel’s broad ass, groaning while I made out with his hole. My sore hardon jumped and squirted out more fluid as if it had a mind of its own, but I was happy to ignore it if I could just keep eating that delicious Lynel ass. King chuckled at how easily he’d lured me back into line and flicked my face teasingly with his tail. I didn’t care. I was high on perfume and Love Elixir, and all I could think was how lucky I felt. I hardly even noticed the burn in my thighs from the awkward half-crouch. A few more minutes and I’d cum just from this.</p><p> </p><p>King took a step forward before I got the chance, and I felt three more sharp tugs on the leash. With a dejected whimper, I stood up and looked to him. King met my eyes and lobbed something overhand, which I caught automatically. It was a glob of blue Chu-chu jelly from my hip-satchel.</p><p> </p><p><em>When did he grab that? </em>While I was busy being a stupid little butt-slut, probably. </p><p> </p><p>In case his meaning wasn’t clear, the Lynel flicked my needy dick with his horse tail, lips curling into a wry and dangerous smirk. Of course, I wasn’t tall enough to reach his hole from the ground. To remedy this, King picked me up by the waist and set me astride the fallen tree, then straddled the trunk backward and backed himself up to me.</p><p> </p><p>By now, I couldn’t tell how much of my heart’s furious rhythm was excitement and how much was the elixir. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew this was a bad sign, but I also knew that worrying would only make it worse. So I just licked my lips, smeared chu jelly over eager prick, and lined it up with King’s inviting hole. Then I let out a breath that shivered with anticipation and pushed myself inside. It was just as hot and tight as I remembered – gripping my flesh with greedy pressure.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to savor it and go inch by inch, but King got impatient after the first three and stamped his foot imperiously. “Okay…” I groaned, then shoved the rest of the way in as hard as I could. Instantly I felt my sac pull up tight against my crotch and I shuddered. I wanted to rest, but King snorted again and tugged on the leash. So gritting my teeth, I focused all my attention on holding back my climax and started to thrust.</p><p> </p><p>I got exactly three thrusts in, then… “GAAAAGH! FUCKING-…” It was too much. My balls were producing overtime, and I started to fire yet another load into the Lynel’s clenching rear.</p><p> </p><p>King snarled with fury. I looked up into those menacing green eyes and shrank back. The smirk was completely gone, and now he was just baring his fangs savagely as I clung to his hips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” I whimpered, trying to cower and only managing to press my chest into his back. <em>After I was so happy and things were going so well, I just </em>had <em>to make him angry again! </em>“I really tried! I didn’t mean-”</p><p> </p><p>But King wasn’t interested in my excuses. He shoved his hips back against me, and I screamed noiselessly as his hole flexed around my over-sensitive member. He thrust his hips back twice more, but this time I was clinging to his hips too tightly, and my tailbone took most of the pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Another angry rumble. King flicked the leash to demand my attention, and then started to tap the side of the tree with his hind-leg. I watched the signal, baffled. The Lynel growled in frustration and repeated the gesture more emphatically. It took about 4 repetitions. When I got the message, a fearful ache went through my chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No… please…” King repeated the gesture a fifth time. Piteously I moaned, “Please! It’s so sensitive… I can’t-” His next roar was terrible enough to force my obedience. I wrapped legs around the tree-trunk, crossed my ankles, and held on tight.</p><p> </p><p>The moment I was set, the Lynel drew his hips up to the tip, then slammed down and swallowed my cock into his hole. I screamed and thrashed my shoulders, but didn’t dare try to slide away. King worked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on my dick while I shivered and thrashed, but kept my hips still for him to use.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Noooooo… goddddd, st-… ah!… UGH!</em>” King was merciless. The more I squealed, the harder he squeezed. My voice rose in pitch until I was screaming like a girl, drool pouring from my lips. The elixir kept me hard and leaking, and a few minutes later, I came <em>again</em>. My dick felt electrified. This was the tightest my balls had ever felt. Sweat and drool started to drip onto my chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ahead of me, I heard a rumbling, malicious chuckle. King pulled himself off my cock without bothering to be gentle, and I squealed. The cold night air was a shock to my slick member. It was red, all the veins stood out more sharply than usual, and the glans was nearly purple – though this lightened even as I watched.</p><p> </p><p>While I was still waiting for my manhood to topple (spoiler alert: it didn’t), King drew eye-to-eye with me again. His scowl was enough to make my innards squirm. I thought he was going to punish me for how I’d screamed while he was riding me. Instead, after watching squirm and fret for nearly a minute, his scowl morphed into a grin – and that was worse.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, he picked me up and moved me from the fallen tree to the table-rock, where I knelt on hands and knees. We locked eyes for another frightful minute, and wicked chuckle rumbled out of his chest. I had to fight every impulse to keep from recoiling as he reached down for my cock. When a single finger flicked at the weary soldier between my legs, I couldn’t hold back a gasp. Still, it wasn’t as bad as a minute ago. Just… <em>sore</em>. So very sore.</p><p> </p><p>Then King turned his back to me and gave a short tug on the leash. I crawled nearer. His hole rose a few inches above the lip of the rock. I swallowed hard, full of dread. “W-what…”</p><p> </p><p>He rumbled and spoke another word aloud: “<em>Wrrriiiiiide!</em>” That’s what I’d been afraid of. He even overenunciated the “d” to make sure I understood.</p><p> </p><p>So like a good boy, I obeyed my master’s order. The positioning was so awkward that I had to lie almost prone across his back to get my dick in place. But at last, I managed to push myself back into his rump, chest on King’s back and legs on the rock.</p><p> </p><p>The Lynel sounded a triumphant, “<em>Hah!</em>” pulled the leash taut against my throat, and bounded forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a!-” I choked. I squeezed his flanks tight with my arms and tried to hold his hips with my knees. With a little more scrabbling, I managed to get myself into a position where I didn’t think I was about to fall off. Thankfully King only went a few paces, or else it would have been impossible. Even so, his gloating laughter was humiliating, and he kept flexing his hole painfully around my already-sore-dick to be sure I wouldn’t try to slip off… or out.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” I whined, pressing my chin into his back. Every limb was shaking and the stitch in my side was getting worse. “Please, stop! I-”</p><p> </p><p>But King just roared a second time, “<em>Rrride! Bitch!</em>” and tugged viciously on the leash. So with a groan, I reared back, clung as best I could to his muscular equine flanks, and started to role my hips into his hole.</p><p> </p><p>For about the next hour, that was the theme of our relationship. King would move us from one position to another and force me to fuck him until I came. When I was too exhausted, he’d contrive some way to ruthlessly fuck himself on my dick until he drove me mad.</p><p> </p><p>He never broke a sweat. Never even <em>came </em>until a few hours in. He was lying with hindlegs planted on the ground and the rest of his weight propped against the fallen tree. (He must have levered the end of the trunk a good foot or so into the ground at some point, to keep it steady like this.) The trunk creaked and groaned, but it managed to hold his weight, and King balanced himself with arms over his head. I was lying chest-to-equine-chest with him, hugging his leaking dick in one arm, and fucking with all of my depleted strength.</p><p> </p><p>My eyelids kept drooping, and I would slow down with exhaustion only to have King tug on the leash and growl me back into action. At last, when neither of us had cum for minutes and I nearly banged my head against his ribs, King actually <em>slapped </em>me. Not a hard slap, especially not by Lynel standards, but it stung and woke me right the fuck up.</p><p> </p><p>This… It didn’t break me, but together with the pain, the frustration, and sheer exhaustion, it did put a crack in my armor – if you see what I mean. I didn’t really <em>cry, </em>per se, but an abrupt stream of tears gushed out, then stopped. I ground my teeth, thrusting my hips with a frustratingly slow rhythm into his resisting pucker. “Pleeeeease,” I groaned. I was going to bend over backwards, if that was what it took to get through the night. “Please…. I’m so tired… so hungry… I’m <em>dying</em>… just let me rest… let me drink… eat… something… <em>anything! </em>Please…”</p><p> </p><p>His chest rumbled with a grunt that wasn’t completely dismissive. As if he’d planned it, King held on with one hand, then leaned down and lifted my knapsack from where it lay on the ground. He sniffed at the lip of the back for a moment, then reached inside and dug something out. Two somethings: white and bound in a leaf wrapping.</p><p> </p><p>The scent drifted over to starving senses, and my eyes lit up attentively. They were rice balls! Salted, energy-rich rice balls with Endura-shroom and Endura carrot! I’d completely forgotten I had them! They would be JUST the thing to replenish my stamina.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” I gasped, smiling innocently. “Please, that’s just what I need!” King flicked his gaze from the rice balls to my face. With a shrug, he picked one up held it out to me in his outstretched palm.</p><p> </p><p>But when I reached for it, he snatched it back and snarled in my face. I cringed, baffled. “But…” A moment later, he held it out – closer to my face than before. This time, I leaned forward and took a bite straight from the Lynel’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>It tasted so good, my eyes got a little moist again. One bite, and I felt fresh vigor flowing through my limbs. My breathing came easier, and even the stitch in my side was alleviated. When I leaned in for a second bite, though, I found that it was just out of reach. I leaned further but still couldn’t get it. When I reached for it with my hand, King yanked it back and cackled like a neighborhood bully.</p><p> </p><p>As I started to object – to plead with him again – he grabbed his dick and smacked me on the lips with his leaking tip. The meaning was clear now. ‘<em>You get the rest after I cum</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>So I set energetically back to my task. I was still leaning most of the way over his silver equine body, but now I stroked his cock with both hands. It was leaking like a spring thaw, so I stuck his tip between my lips and gulped and gulped until my thirst was slaked. Then I started dragging my face up and down his shaft, looking him in the eye while my tongue trailed along its length.</p><p> </p><p>I was a little dismayed at first by how steadfastly he held that smug, self-satisfied grin. However, pulsating schlong gave him away. After a good five minutes of faithful cock-worship, I finally got my reward. His hole squeezed my dick hard enough to halt my thrusting, and rich, voluminous seed erupted from the tip and rained down upon me. I felt victorious at last, just as I had the first time I made him cum (Hylia, that seemed like days ago by then), and pressed my grinning face against his warm sultry flesh.</p><p> </p><p>But when I allowed the Lynel’s manhood to fall back against his belly, an unpleasant surprise awaited me. In King’s outstretched hand, there sat the Enduring rice balls – soaked completely through with Lynel seed. My stomach squirmed at the sight. I looked at him like a kicked puppy, but he just leered cruelly and tilted his head to one side. ‘<em>Isn’t this what you wanted?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>As I stared and lamented, his hand slowly began to pull away, and that made me move decisive. I snatched the wet, contaminated rice balls from his palm and shoved half of the first one into my mouth before he could say a word. The Lynel just roared with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Thank fuck for my strong stomach… Hylia knew I’d eaten more dubious foods than this – and I’d eaten plenty of cum for that matter. But eating them together like this still felt gross. I couldn’t even taste the mushrooms…</p><p> </p><p>With much grimacing and a covert sniffle or two, I crammed bite after crumbly, slippery, salty, goopy bite down my gullet. As I ate, the whole meaning of this… <em>exercise </em>King was putting me through came crashing down on my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘You thought you were any match for me? You thought fucking me would prove what a big man you are? YOU? Don’t make me laugh. You wouldn’t be able to fit that thing you call a dick into my ass if it weren’t so pathetic! You can fuck me all night long with everything you’ve got, and I’m still ten times the man you could ever </em>hope <em>to be!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as the last, unpalatable gulp was down the hatch, King decided that I’d rested long enough. Time for my next lesson. I’d long since been firing blanks, and now my balls began to scream in protest with each dry cumshot. Within the hour, it was a miracle that my aching dick was able to fire at all – I couldn’t cum without shrieking in pain. It was probably around then that I passed out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>My brain was still swimming in a soup of bad chemicals (though no more aphrodisiac) when I woke up. My first sensation was of something wet splashing on my face. Almost immediately after that, I felt the heavy throb of a headache and a thirst that clogged my throat.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my mouth wide to catch <em>whatever </em>that moisture was, only caring that it was wet and… probably not saltwater or… anything worse. I was relieved to find that I recognized the taste of it, but my dull wits needed a second to name it. <em>Electro-elixir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When I opened my eyes, I was unsurprised to see King towering over me in the full light of day. He had my hip satchel in one hand, and he was patiently taking my elixirs out one by one and pouring them on my face. His eyes were indifferent, but in the state I was in, this seemed like a <em>saintly </em>act of mercy. I was discovering new places on my body that hurt with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word between us, King aimed the next vials directly at my yawning mouth when he poured them out. First there was a spicy elixir that was very quenching, but also felt like acid burn on the way down. Then there were too cooling elixirs to counterbalance it, one after the other. The second even had some extra healthy brewed in, and it brought my headache down to a comfortable level of background pain.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed with relief and opened my mouth hopefully like a newborn chick. King just turned the satchel upside down and shook it to show it was empty. Then he dropped it on my chest and turned about.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” The syllable rasped my aching throat. King turned his head to eye me over the shoulder. Wincing, I pushed myself up on my elbows. “Th-thanks,” I croaked.</p><p> </p><p>For an instant, a withering sneer exposed the Lynel’s fangs. ‘<em>As if I wanted a louse’s gratitude,</em>’ it seemed to say. But before I had time to flinch, the sneer slid into… <em>that fucking grin </em>again. My stomach twisted itself in an apprehensive knot. He wasn’t finished with me yet.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he looked away, I made to stand up and was brought back down by two things: First, the pain blaring in my stiffened thighs; second, a metal ‘<em>clink</em>’ followed by a jerk around my neck. The collar King had fashioned for me last night was still there – only now the leash had been replaced by a metal chain. An arm’s-length to my left, the chain ended in the head of a sledgehammer – a sledgehammer suspiciously like the one I’d recently conked a Lynel on the head with, now that you mention it.</p><p> </p><p>The chain disappeared under the head of the hammer, and the handle wasn’t anywhere I could see it. So apparently, King had slid one of the links of the chain over the butt of the handle and up to the head, then drove the hammer into the ground <em>handle first </em>like a tent peg. Sluggish as I was, I had to admire the ingenuity of it. Just a shame it meant only bad things for me.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, King had already put me out of his mind. He trotted under the shade of a tree a few yards away, sat himself half-facing me, and started to work on his breakfast. “Breakfast” being… the food that was in my knapsack.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the first shiny red apple he pulled out made my mouth water. But he hardly looked at it – just lobbed it off-handedly into his mouth, gulped without chewing, and went back to rummaging through my bag as though he’d been looking for something else. He repeated this with next four apples he found.</p><p> </p><p>Hunger added another layer to pain all over my body, but I held my tongue. King was big guy, after all… He probably wasn’t even thinking about me. He’d probably throw me the pack once he’d found something hearty to sink his teeth into. If not… I might have to settle for scraps once he was finished.</p><p> </p><p>My hopes rose when I saw him pull out a durian and pull it apart with his bare hands, but he carved all the flesh out with his tongue in four swift licks, then tossed the rinds aside. Then he ate a whole hydro-melon – rind and all – in two bites. Next, he pulled out a dozen acorns in a cloth bundle. He sniffed at these dubiously, tossed one into his mouth, grimaced, and spat it onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>I raised myself a little higher, ready to catch the bundle when he tossed it to me. Instead, he dumped the whole lot of them into a pile around the one he’d spat out, then put his forehoof down on them and crushed them to mash. I couldn’t help myself. “Hey! What are you doing – I w-”</p><p> </p><p>King looked at me sharply and curled his lip back with a threat of a snarl. Instantly I shut my mouth and cowered back. That’s right. Not even a snarl – just the <em>threat </em>of a snarl – was all it took to shut me up. The same thought must have been going through King’s head, because he almost immediately chuckled at my cowed reaction. In fact…</p><p> </p><p>The quick ease with which that evil grin replaced his scowl knocked the bottom out of my stomach. It was the same as when I’d thanked him for feeding me my elixirs. As I watched, King pulled three eggs out of my pack, locked eyes with me, and almost <em>sensuously </em>lapped them up into his maw. <em>This </em>was why he’d bothered to wake me and soothe my thirst. He just wanted me awake and sensible to witness this.</p><p> </p><p>Well… He got what he wanted. After everything he’d put me through – all the pain and exhaustion and sexual torture – this was what finally broke me. I covered my mouth and stifled my voice as best I could, but really… who was fooling? <em>I cried. </em>I shivered and wept like an abandoned child, and I soaked my chin and neck with my falling tears.</p><p> </p><p>I told myself that it was stupid – that I’d had better reasons than this to break down and had kept it together – but I just kept crying. And King saw it all. But worse than that, <em>I was hard </em>while I was crying. My overused, aching prick was jabbing me in the stomach and smearing what little pre it could spare on my skin, and if it hadn’t been so sore… I probably would have touched myself.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few minutes, I watched as my food inventory disappeared down the monster’s gullet. King crushed a handful of salt over my entire stock of mushrooms, then scarfed them down in a seconds. He lowered slabs of meat and drumsticks with the bones still in into his maw, never taking his eyes off mine, and swallowed them down. (Thank Hylia he was doing this <em>after </em>I’d had his tongue in my mouth.)</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he had to roll his horsey body onto its side, because the plaintive growl of my stomach was getting him hard again. While his hulking Lynel-cock throbbed against his belly, King stripped the meat off my last gourmet moose shank, then chucked the bone over my head and laughed at my flinching. Lazily, he dropped all my spices, rice, and vegetables into a pile and ground them into the dirt – smiling into my tear-filled eyes and <em>daring </em>me to complain. He even stroked himself while sucking on a piece of honeycomb just to let me know how much my suffering got him off.</p><p> </p><p>And then… he pulled out a jar of milk. He must not have recognized it at a glance, because he actually took his eyes off me to inspect it. He tilted it this way and that, then lifted the cap and sniffed at it. Instantly his snout wrinkled with disgust, and I saw his bicep flex to hurl it away.</p><p> </p><p>“No! D-” I clamped my hands over my mouth and curled up in a ball. I hadn’t meant to speak, but it was just too much. This wasn’t just any milk he was about to spill; this was rich Hateno milk, so full of cream and fat that – only a day from the udder – it would taste as fresh as the hour of its milking. It was exactly what my starving and battered body needed, so I couldn’t help but cry out.</p><p> </p><p>But King didn’t seem angry. In fact… he licked his chops with the glint of some new, evil game in mind. With deliberate slowness, he got to his feet and walked over to where I sat trembling. Even without Beedle’s aphrodisiac distorting my senses, he was astonishingly tall.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand, he snapped the chain off the hammer as easy as you’d pluck down a cobweb. Then he wrapped his brawny arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I was face-to-chest with the Lynel, and his abdomen felt as solid as a wall against my torso. His hot, metallic breath remained unchanged in spite of his feast.</p><p> </p><p>Then, I saw him lifting the bottle of milk overhead. Excitement energized me, and as I watched, a trickle of milk spilled out and onto his heaving chest. I darted for his cleavage without a second thought and lapped like a starving kitten. Mocking laughter shook his pecs against my face, but I was too hungry to care. I actually <em>moaned </em>with relief in a way that must have pleased King’s ego.</p><p> </p><p>When the trickle stopped after just a few seconds, I whimpered shamelessly and squirmed for more. This time he let it splash onto his right nipple, and I kept suckling greedily even once the last drop was gone. A moment later, he did the same on his left.</p><p> </p><p>It became a kind of game. He would pour milk onto his pecs, and I’d slurp it up without wasting a drop. He’d even flex and bounce those muscle-breasts against my lips in a hypnotic rhythm while I hummed in gratitude. When his grip on my waist began to loosen, I hung onto his shoulders and pressed my sore, throbbing cock against his abs. His enormous paw came to rest on my ass, and he squeezed it possessively. “<em>Bitch…</em>” My face grew hot, and my spent hardon gave a dry twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Before the milk was all gone, King carried me under the shade of the tree and started to lick the top of my head as though grooming a cub. I knew he was only doing it to infantilize me, but I still couldn’t help enjoying the sensation. But the second the last of the milk was gone, he let go of me.</p><p> </p><p>I was still clinging to his shoulders, so I dangled there for a moment and glanced at the ground. The snap of his fangs next to my ears made me drop, doing my best to cushion the fall.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as I rolled onto my front, my eyes fell on it.</p><p> </p><p>My Sheikah Slate! It was right there – not two yards in front of me! My excited lunge was stopped after about an inch by two thick Lynel fingers hooked under the back of my collar. “God dammit!” I croaked, struggling against the beast’s grip. I was <em>so close! </em>If I could just…</p><p> </p><p>Something heavy, slippery, and warm prodded me in the small of the back. My resistance died as ice formed in my guts. I tried to look behind me, but the collar wouldn’t let me. “No…” It was only a rasp of wind from my throat.</p><p> </p><p>King wasn’t even laughing at this point. I could feel him shifting his weight above me – getting into position. “Wait, stop! Don’t do this! You would… I can’t… there’s…” I tried get out of the way, the Lynel moved his hand and pinned me down between the shoulder blades with a business-like shove. “You can’t!” I shouted, overriding the pain in my throat. “There’s no way it’ll fit! Don’t! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>The head of his dick rubbed against my glutes. A smug chuff from above me told me he was ready. His hips drew back an inch, then drove forward like a battering ram.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>NOOOOOOOOOOOO!</em>” My scream hurt even more than his cock did…</p><p> </p><p>Because his cock never touched my sphincter. It sailed straight over my back, whipped the hair on the back of my neck, and left a trail of pre along my spine. The earth beneath me was thrumming with the Lynel’s laughter before I could even process what’d happened. Then I dropped my forehead onto my arms and…</p><p> </p><p>Yeah… I cried… again. I couldn’t even have said <em>why </em>at that point, just… everything, ya know? King’s legs were on every side of me and the Sheikah Slate was <em>right there</em>, waiting to be grabbed while he was still crowing over me, but I just wept like my life was over.</p><p> </p><p>The tears were still flowing when King took a step back and rolled me over to lick once at my blubbering face. Then he planted one nail beneath my chin, silencing me, and guided my gaze up to his eyes. Neither of us said anything. He just leered at me like he was trying to decide whether a fresh morsel of Hylian bitch would round out his breakfast nicely. He probably had room for it…</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he wasn’t quite hungry enough. But before he let me go, he pushed his cock up between my legs a second time, and his message was clear. ‘<em>Next time… Next time I find you in my territory…</em>’ Then he grabbed my Sheikah Slate and thrust it roughly against my chest. With a rough shake, he also spilled out the rest of my knapsack’s contents on the ground and threw the empty bag on top of me.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stepped back to let me stand up. Adrenaline had limbered up my muscles somewhat, but I was still shaking. Thankfully the rest of my clothes were kept in a quantum storage unit inside the Slate. Before heading back to civilization, I would need…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gurugh!</em>” It was characteristic of King’s other Hylian utterances, but this one was unintelligible. I looked up to see him a few meters back, holding the spear I’d failed to dispose of yesterday. When all I did was stare, he stomped his forehoof and repeated, “<em>Rraaaww!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>My pulse raced. I took a step backward. “What…”</p><p> </p><p>King unleashed a battle cry, laughed delightedly. As his hooves made the first few clops forward, I decided it wasn’t worth trying to decipher, turned tail, and set off at a sprint. The Lynel could’ve outstripped me, but instead he trailed at a canter about a yard behind. It was only then, with his spear making ‘<em>playful</em>’ feints at my ankles that I caught the words mingled in among the howls of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Run! Bitch!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, he finally gave up the chase, and I had time to key in a destination on the Sheikah Slate. I teleported back to Hateno in shame. Pussy-whipped. Tail between my legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for being so patient! This was a lot of fun to write! I'm glad that I finally got around to doing this scene, and I think that if any chapter deserves to have the extra length, it was this one. </p><p>I'll be taking a one-week break to recover my energy, so the next update may be a hot minute. </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of this little interaction! </p><p>Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Collection of Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link tying up a few loose ends in the story so far</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As penance for my last chapter being so long, this one is a scant 4 pages. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, a lot of stuff has happened between Waking Up (note the capital letters) and, uh… now. I mean,  stuff that’s worth mentioning, but not really worth a full story on its own. “Minor highlights,” let’s say. So while we wait for the rain to pass, let me just go through and mention them in no particular order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So to start with, I’ve gotten a number of questions about that little Chu-chu in the very first chapter. You remember, the one who was like… <em>suicidally </em>eager to be fucked? Well, I found out what that was all about! See, in the course of my wanderings, I found my way back to that hilltop, and right as I walked over the spot where I’d popped the first one, 3 more suddenly popped up! And these were just as horny as the first one – all eagerly crowding around my legs and making dives for my beltloops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fucked one of them into oblivion while caressing and making out with the other two-… What? Oh, alright, ‘making out’ may be overselling it. Really I was just licking and suckling on bits of them as though each one were a giant breast. They tasted watery and faintly sweet, like honeysuckle, and they squeaked and jiggled around when I licked them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the first Chu-chu had popped, the other two slipped out of my arms and started motorboating my cock between them. That was awesome, ‘cos I got to just lay back on the grass with my arms behind my head while they did all the work. Just imagine how much easier my job would be if all the monsters I encountered serviced me like this…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naturally, these two also popped once I’d blown my load. By now, though, I was curious about the mysterious ways of these Chu-chu’s. So I came back to the hilltop about a week later. Sure enough all 3 of them were back, almost doubled in size, and practically fighting each other to get a taste of champion cock. So apparently, Hylian semen must be a kind of… nutritional… reproductive aid for… whatever kind of lifeform they are. What a world, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, let’s see… That’s right, <em>fashion</em>. Ever since I found out that my Sheikah Slate has a special module for clothing storage, I’ve been more than a little infatuated with getting my hands on the best clothes I can find. Of course, I always shop for the <em>practical </em>aspect… mostly. I mean okay, sure, maybe I <em>do </em>spring a boner every time I put on the Sheikah Stealth Suit, but it’s a very <em>quiet </em>boner and that’s all that matters!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although… I did also spend about 200 rupees in labor and resources to have my Gerudo Vai disguise dyed in alluring colors – just to make a spectacle of myself. I’m not entirely proud of that. On the other hand, this gave me the chance to teach a few Hylian voe- er… <em>guys </em>that it’s a bad idea to get handsy with a girl you’ve only just met. Even if she <em>is </em>batting her eyelashes prettily at you. I consider that a service to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then… Oh yeah! The Yiga Clan! Been meaning to talk about them for a while. See, the Yiga Clan is this group of nutters who think that Calamity Ganon is the good guy, and the Hylian Royal Family are the worst. They consider me Enemy Number 1, and they want Ganon released so that he’ll destroy all remnants of the Royal Family and everyone associated with them. The issue that Calamity Ganon will destroy all of <em>them </em>as well seems to be a mater for ‘later consideration.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sooooo yeah. Not really the brightest mighty bananas in the bunch. They consider themselves ‘ninjas,’ and they keep sending assassins disguised as regular travelers out to kill me. But the disguises are <em>really </em>not up to much. They smile a little too wide and creepy, ya know? At first, I would encounter… maybe one every week or so. It wasn’t that bad, really – added a bit of spice to my commute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But ever since I took out their leader (technically he got <em>himself </em>killed, but you know how people are), I seem to encounter them more days than not. Half of them don’t even bother with the disguise anymore – just show up out of the blue, laugh creepily, and try to kill me. I’ve even had them show up two at a time. It would be harrowing if they weren’t so pathetic. They haven’t got much going for them other than the stealth, and even that’s ruined by their fucking <em>giggling</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What else… Ah, of course! I can’t believe I didn’t mention this sooner! <em>I got the Master Sword! </em>The Sword that Seals the Darkness! The Sword of Evil’s Bane! The sword that only the Avatar of Courage can wield! The…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, look. I know I can come off as snarky – even arrogant at times. Most of it’s an act, of course – just part of my cocky charm. But this… <em>This </em>is something I feel proud of. So do forgive me if I unironically preen myself for a minute, because it wasn’t easy. I nearly gave myself a hernia pulling this sucker out of the pedestal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still… The whole experience wasn’t what you might expect. The sword was hidden deep within the Lost Woods, just like the rumors said, but there was trick to getting through. The first time I tried to paraglide in, a thick fog enveloped me and my head went kind of… fuzzy. I had that… feeling you get when you first start to wake up, and you think to yourself, <em>I better open my eyes and see what time it is</em>. And when I opened my eyes, I was standing on the cliff where I’d started my glide, and a dense fog was evaporating into the air around me. Spooky, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyhow, eventually I found the trick, navigated through the woods, and arrived in the Korok Village, which was guarded by a forest spirit known as the Great Deku Tree. (Big tree guy with a fatherly sort of mustache. Good sense of humor.) The Korok Village was, to put it bluntly, <em>so god-damn fuckin’ CUTE!</em> If you’ve never heard of them, Koroks are these little tree spirits that vary from knee-high to waist-high, and who have these little leaf-masks for faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have you ever met one of those children who play their little… games of make-believe with such perfect gravity that you kind of have to take them seriously? The Koroks were a lot like that. If I were the sort of fragile, tiny-dicked, faux-macho cuck-weasel who can’t let themselves be seen <em>enjoying</em> things, I’d say that the Koroks were overly cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But being the pretty-faced, virile, studly, hung, willow-blossom of athleticism that I am, I thought they were… (<em>Giggles and hugs himself</em>.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See, they all addressed me as ‘Mr. Hero’ and did everything they could think to make me feel welcomed and important during my stay in the village. They gathered mushrooms and sugar for me, fashioned me a quiver-full of arrows, and even made a bed out of leaves just for me. And I’m not talking about some leave-pile on the floor either – and actual <em>bed </em>out of leaves! With blankets and pillows and everything. It smelt great!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after I completed their trials and obtained the Master Sword (did I mention that I almost killed myself trying to pull that thing out? Well I almost killed myself!), I felt tempted to hang around for a few more days and just… <em>squee </em>over the little guys, ya know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, as one of them said to me while I was getting the tour, “I know Mr. Hero has to leave soon and go save Hyrule.” So even though I’d have been welcome to stay, I departed as soon as I had what I’d come for. Still… Once all of this Calamity business is taken care of, maybe I’ll settle down and become a papa. And if I can’t find a girl I fancy, then maybe Karson and Kim will tie the knot and ask me to be godfather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So… yeah, that was a good experience all around. Other than that, it goes without saying that I spent a lot of my time away from the Korok Village having lots of sex, and even more masturbation, in inns, haylofts, and beneath the sun and stars. I 69’d with Beedle in exchange for a stag-beetle, fucked quite a few Chu-chu’s, visited Softie to enjoy another match of “heather-wrastlin’,” and even fucked an entire camp of dick-hungry Bokoblin bottoms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Can’t say I recommend that last one, honestly. For one thing, they’re a lot heavier than they look. For another, the <em>noises </em>they make during sex are… uh… not especially arousing. Best thing I can say is that they’ve got short fuses, so I wasn’t obliged to stick around for terribly long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing I really want to talk about is my horse, Truffle-Milk. I feel kind of bad for not mentioning her before now, actually. Truffle-Milk (or just Truffles, for short) is a brown so dark that it’s almost black for the most part, but she has one white sock on her left foreleg and a creamy splash upon her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day I met her was also the first time I encountered a Yiga wielding a Wind Cleaver – and the only time one of them managed to catch me wrong footed. The ninja slashed at me from about 12 feet away, and a blade – an actual fucking <em>blade </em>– of wind shot out from the sword and left a laceration almost an inch deep across my chest and part of my shoulder. The impact knocked me off my feet, and I went tumbling down the hill behind me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a pair of horses grazing at the foot of the hills, and I heard them whinny and run off before I was half-way down. Clenching my eyes with pain, I climbed to my feet as soon as I reached the bottom. That damned ninja would be closing in on me at any second. But as soon as I got up, pressing a hand to the bloody gash on my chest, I found that one of the horses hadn’t run off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark-brown mare walked right up close, practically nuzzling my good shoulder with something like concern in her eyes. Meanwhile, I could hear Mr. Chuckles-no-Jutsu rushing in behind me. So without a second thought, I slung my good arm around the mare’s neck, hopped up onto her back, and held on tight. With no input on my part, she took of at a sprint and didn’t stop until we’d reached safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since then, Truffle-Milk has been my closest friend – practically family to me. Any time I need to get somewhere, but it’s not so urgent that I have to teleport, we go together. Her sharp ears and keen sense of smell can detect monsters faster than I can, and she has discreet ways of signaling me without giving us away. Whenever I stop to pick apples from a tree, I save the best two for her, and I never pass up a chance to buy her a few carrots whenever we’re in town. When we’re both tired and there’s no stable nearby, we’ll set up camp beneath the stars, and I sleep with my head beside her muzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once in a while, when I’m sure that there’s nobody else on the road, I sing for her. See, I enjoy singing, but I <em>know </em>that I’m tone-deaf. I’d never dare to sing where people can hear me. But Truffle-Milk doesn’t mind. She just clops along beneath me and sways her head with the rhythm. I can’t thank her enough for tolerating me like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Oh. Looks like the rain’s finally let up. Better be on our way then. With any luck, I’ll have freed another Divine Beast by the next time we meet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eager as I am to proceed with the plot (such as it is), there were a few details that kept nagging at me. This chapter is just an opportunity to get those out. The porn will recommence presently. </p>
<p>Thank you all for waiting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Labels Can Be Useful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link accidentally consumes an entire vial of Beedle's Special Love Elixir just before paragliding down from Lanayru Tower to meet Prince Sidon. Consequently, when he sets eyes on the Zora Prince - a charming figure under any circumstance - it's love at first sight. </p><p>Link's overdose is starting to look pretty survivable at first, but compound that with a bolt of electricity from a Whizzrobe, and his condition is looking grave. There's only one hope for him now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember however many chapters back when I told Karson that I was strictly a top, but then I privately mentioned that the truth was actually ‘more complicated’ than that? Well, this is the part of the story where I come back around and qualify that statement.</p><p> </p><p>See, I call myself a ‘top’ because nobody’s ever fucked me before, but that’s just a label – and labels are bullshit. It doesn’t mean I’m opposed to the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, I stick things up my butt on occasion! Just my fingers and a little chu-chu lube for the most part. Adds a little extra stimulation when I’m masturbating. Sometimes I’ll use one of Beedle’s concoctions – Burning Passion if I’m in a cool cave or an empty shrine, Cool-Sliding Cream if I’m under the shade of a palm tree or under the rays of an especially hot sun. (Something to contrast with my environment, you see?)</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, I’ll even use something a little more <em>exotic</em> for my hole. Like a swift-carrot, provided that Truffle-Milk isn’t around, and there’s a convenient ditch to throw it in when I’m done. Once, I even fucked myself with a brass sword pommel and a bit of electro-stim lube. I was lying on my back, but when I came, I caught the first three shots in my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ahh, good times…</p><p> </p><p>‘So why?’ you may ask. ‘Why <em>haven’t </em>you bottomed for anyone yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Well, the answer is almost disappointingly simple. In plain terms, there was nobody I trusted enough to let them top me. Softie tried to once, you remember? But taking a cock <em>that </em>big would’ve killed me – especially as my first. A member of the Yiga clan once offered, but that might have been a joke. Then again, he was salivating a lot while staring at my pert, boyish rump…</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, sure. I’ll let <em>him </em>fuck me if he promises not to kill me. Great idea! And afterwards, I’ll start dragging my purse around on a 10-foot leash and hope I don’t get robbed.</p><p> </p><p>There was Karson… He’d already offered to top me once, and I suspected it wouldn’t take much to persuade him. Kim might even consent to it if we asked nicely and let her watch.</p><p> </p><p>But… no. I’ve always held the opinion that virgins should <em>not </em>have sex with each other (yeah that’s right, fight me), and we were each as good as virgins in this arena. Karson didn’t have enough experience as a top – nor I as a bottom – to be sure that we wouldn’t hurt each other. Our evening would be awkward and unsexy at best. At worst: mutually traumatic.</p><p> </p><p>No, if I was going to bend over and spread my legs for another man, he needed to be someone with experience. Someone strong, gentle, and confident. Somebody who made me feel <em>safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s enough background for now. Let’s get into the story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So I had been to the Akkala province a few times before this. That’s where I met Kilton for the first time and… did some other errands not worth dwelling on. However, in the course of my explorations, I discovered a certain… oddity. Near Akkala’s southern border, especially around the Ukuku Plains, it. Never. Stopped. Raining. Ever. This meant that the mountains south of Akkala were unscalable. And from what I remembered of my time in the Lanayru region, it seemed there were always rain clouds to the north as well.</p><p> </p><p>This was a peculiar thing if I’d ever seen one. Truly a mysterious… uh… <em>what’s the word… ‘meteorolical’</em>… Well whatever it was, it smelled like adventure!</p><p> </p><p>From a few questions at crossroad stables, I learned that the raining land was all in the realm of Zora’s Domain. I’d heard the name once or twice before. It was a well-known tourist spot, apparently. Supposed to be stunningly beautiful and well worth the hassle to get there.</p><p> </p><p>I went with Truffle-Milk for the first leg of my journey and chattered to her about all the regional gossip. The Zoras themselves were supposed to be interesting to see – a race of smooth-skinned fish people who were equally comfortable in water or out. But as we got closer, and I saw the dark storm-clouds looming nearer and nearer, I realized it wouldn’t be safe to take Truffles with me all the way.</p><p> </p><p>So when we reached Lanayru Tower (which had been on my ‘to scale’ list for some time now), I gave Truffle-Milk an apple and a hug around the muzzle. I kissed her nose, she snuffled at my neck, and then I gave her a slap on the hips to send her back to the stable. Then I pulled out my climbing gear and to work.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit of a struggle just getting to the tower’s base to start my ascent. <em>Of course</em>, there was a nest of monsters wanting to waste my time on the way, and I broke my favorite ice sword taking care of them. The result was that I’d already broken a sweat before I even started on the tower, and I was positively <em>glistening </em>by the time I got to the top.</p><p> </p><p>And there, to my surprise, there was someone waiting for me. Or well… not waiting <em>for me</em>, exactly. He was green-and-white Zora who had been examining the tower when they all rose up, and now he was stranded up here. Poor guy was adorably flustered to see me.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he <em>had </em>been waiting for me after all! Kind of. At least, he had been looking for <em>‘a Hylian’ </em>before he got stranded (just then, he seemed to be <em>looking for</em> his courage to dive into the river below us). Now that he’d found me, he said that I just <em>had </em>to meet the Zora’s Prince Sidon immediately. Conveniently enough, he was right there at the bridge below – close enough to throw a rock at it.  </p><p> </p><p>Perfect! An adventure! So neat it could have been scripted! Grinning with excitement, eyes still fixed on the vague shape of the Zora prince, I pulled a stamina-elixir out of my hip-satchel and downed it in one draft. Immediately a feeling of warmth began to trickle up my body. Licking my lips at the pleasant, saffron-like taste, I leapt from the tower and summoned my paraglider from the Sheikah Slate’s quick-draw module.</p><p> </p><p>While the wind carried me down, something began to nag at me. I licked my lips again. Saffron… saffron… Had stamina-elixirs always tasted like saffron? Where had that come from? Was it the Hinox guts? No… Try as I might, I couldn’t account for it.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit me. There was only one elixir I carried that had this sweet-umami flavor, and it was <em>not </em>a stamina elixir. The warmth spreading through my limbs was NOT the warmth of my bodily vigor being restored. I had just downed an entire bottle of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir. (Lesson learned. Labels for people: bullshit. Labels for elixirs: potentially life-saving.)</p><p> </p><p>Panic loomed close on the heels of this realization. My palms had barely had a chance dry off when I reached the top of Lanayru Tower, and now a fresh wave of anxious sweat threatened to unfix my hands from the glider. I told myself to breathe and take stock while I focused on the likeliest landing spot.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since my encounter with King (<em>which I survived</em>, I reminded myself), my tolerance to aphrodisiacs had been noticeably greater. In particular, about 2 weeks ago after calming Vah Medoh, I forced myself to take a two-day rest for my health. By nightfall, I was almost catatonic with boredom. So I glided out to a tall rock spire with a rock that was fairly secluded, wide enough to lay prone on, and formed a natural lip that protected me from the wind (or from falling off).</p><p> </p><p>There, I swallowed half a bottle of Beedle’s Special Love Elixir and humped a Rito-down pillow until the break of dawn. The only <strike>negative</strike> side-effect was that I kept springing erections at the slightest provocation. Such as when I went shopping for breakfast and found an especially good deal on goat butter. The shop-keep hasn’t looked me in the eye since.</p><p> </p><p>But the point is: that experience was, overall, <em>way </em>more subdued than the overdose King had fed me. More than a single deciliter’s difference could account for. So assuming that my tolerance had only grown since ‘the goat-butter-incident,’ a full vial of aphrodisiac wouldn’t kill me. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, the second my feet touched the ground, I rooted around for the endurance elixir I always keep in reserve for just such emergencies and chugged it down. Immediately, I could tell the difference between the warmth of the ‘love potion’ and the strength that was spreading out to the tips of my fingers. It was a little like the feeling of freshness you have after a light snack and a power nap. It even helped to waft away a bit of the mental fog that, up to now, I hadn’t even realized was accumulating.</p><p> </p><p>I took a look at my lightly forested surroundings. Nothing really seemed different. I still heard the chirping of birds and the rush of the river beside me. There were no strange smells in the air, no pink filter over my vision. I glanced down at my crotch. In my comfortable climbing gear, my bulge was invitingly apparent, but not tenting obscenely. I let out a sigh of relief. My tolerance was even higher than I thought. I should be able to go about my business as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Swagger restored, I made my way toward the prismatic-blue bridge where this Zora prince was supposed to meet me. I was just trying to remember where <em>exactly</em> it was I’d seen him when…</p><p> </p><p>“Say, hey there! Young one!” I blinked, looking left and right for the source of the voice. “Up top! Above you!” I looked above me. On one of the turrets that framed my side of the bridge, a red-and-white figure was staring down at me from a good 15 or 20’ up. Our eyes met, then he took a leap forward, flipped once in midair, and landed solidly before me in a crouch.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yep, that’s a Zora,</em> I thought wryly, taking in the red on his back and limbs, the gills on his neck, and the fins on his arms. Then, as he rose to his full, towering height, my mouth went dry. He was <em>so tall!</em> I only came up to where the navel would be on a Hylian, so he had to be about 11’. He was <em>recognizably </em>muscular, even with all of his more aquatic features, and with bright, attentive eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He started to speak, and the combination of that suave, masculine voice with those cat-like golden eyes sent a shiver down my spine. “Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian aren’t you?” He spread his arms out wide as though he was about to bend down and give me a bearhug – which I wouldn’t have resisted – but it was just a gesture of greeting. “I was hoping you’d have a moment to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>My lips stretched into a grin automatically. “I sure am! And I sure do!” <em>Crap, I just used ‘sure’ twice. Hope that didn’t sound stupid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But his own grin was so wide and enthusiastic, it smothered my embarrassment instantly. “Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it! Oh, pardon me…” He reigned the excitement back a little, then declared, “I am Sidon, the Zora prince!” and… he… he did the pose. The same pose I did when I started this little memoir, or a close variation.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step forward, pumping his arm across his chest, and flashed me a grin so bright that light <em>actually </em>glinted off one of his sharp, pearly fangs. And because of the beefy musculature of his bicep and forearm, it looked <em>even better </em>when he did it! Star-struck, all I could do was stare until Prince Sidon – unruffled – prompted me to give my name.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and gave him a casual, one-handed salute. “Pleased to meetcha! I’m Link-”</p><p> </p><p>I was going to include ‘the Hylian Champion’ or something like that, but Sidon abruptly burst out, “Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name!” It should have sounded sarcastic or patronizing, but his enthusiasm was too powerful to be anything but sincere. It made my chest and belly roil with appreciation. Then in an undertone (which was still loud from him), he added, “Though I cannot shake the feeling that I’ve heard it somewhere before… Well in any case, it’s a strong name! I’ve been watching you. I’ve seen the way you work. I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person…”</p><p> </p><p>His compliments shouldn’t have gotten to me. You already know that I’m familiar with my own good points. So when I say that his praise was making me feel <em>dizzy </em>with joy, you probably realize that it wasn’t <em>really </em>the praise making me dizzy. It was the aphrodisiac. Then again, from such a powerful specimen, radiant with sincerity, perhaps I would have been seduced by his masculine charms either way.</p><p> </p><p>I hardly remember the rest of the conversation, but I’m sure I didn’t say much. Sidon probably thought of me as ‘attentive’ from that first encounter, but in reality, I was spellbound. I couldn’t stop <em>staring</em>, wondering what it would feel like to… Well…</p><p> </p><p>I was able to pick up on the salient points, at least: there was some trouble at Zora’s Domain involving one of the Divine Beasts, and he needed a hero like me to come to their aide. So far so good. Then there was something about monsters and danger… <em>What would it be like to kiss a Zora? He doesn’t have especially full lips, but his tongue must be big. As tall as he is, he’d have to pick me up first. That… </em></p><p> </p><p>I was broken out of my daydream when Sidon produced a yellow vial and handed it to me. It was an Electro Elixir, which he said had no effect on Zoras, but should be perfect for a Hylian like me. I pulled myself together just enough to give him a grinning, “Thanks! I’ll use it well!”</p><p> </p><p>Sidon smiled, and my stomach roiled with butterflies. “I shall go on ahead and make sure there’s  nothing strange going on where you’re headed. I’m counting on you!” Then, with a breathtaking leap, Sidon flipped backward into the river, shot like an arrow up the rapids, and was gone from sight. Unconsciously, my hand found its way to my pounding boner and gave it a squeeze. <em>Now </em>it was bulging obscenely. As soon as I reached the Domain, I would have to thank the Goddess that he hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not one to deny my natural urges most of the time, but I knew from experience that if I stopped to rub one out now, I wouldn’t be able to stop. So instead, I started hopping in place and doing a few stretches until I’d calmed myself down. This… <em>kind of </em>worked, but I would still be off-balance if I got into a serious brawl in this state.</p><p> </p><p><em>Guess this is going to be a ‘minimal-violence’ day, </em>I decided and changed into my Sheikah stealth suit. Not only would this help me to sneak around any especially risky encounters, but Sheikah clothing was designed to be waterproof – and the region’s perpetual rainfall was only another quarter-mile’s hike. Also, though I hadn’t thought of it at first, the skin-tight suit kept my cock pressed securely across my hip so it wouldn’t get in the way.</p><p> </p><p>… On the other hand, having the suit pressed so close against my dick made it <em>very </em>difficult to ignore my arousal. In fact, I think it’s fair to say that I’d never needed to jerk off so badly in my life. I had to keep telling myself, <em>C’mon Link, keep it together. Hot shark-prince is counting on us! </em>But while this did help to remind me of my purpose, it also made his gorgeous smile and powerful body swim before my imagination.</p><p> </p><p>I had just stopped to… <em>adjust </em>my erection, and had it pinned against my abs, when suddenly: “HEY! Over here!”</p><p> </p><p>I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing in surprise. Sidon was calling to me from the river nearby, and I gotta say… In his natural element, he looked even more radiant than usual. I could tell even at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon told me… What was it again?... I really can’t remember now. I just remember him saying that he would be “cheering me on,” and how that made me feel warm and dry all over. Which I wasn’t. Noooo, even with the Sheikah suit’s rain-repelling qualities, my crotch (and now my abdomen as well) was <em>soaked </em>with pre. I’m sure it’s only because of the rain that he didn’t notice – that and the fact that I was beaming at him like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>My head cleared a little when Prince Sidon moved on, but I stumbled over the next step I took. That’s when I started to wonder how much trouble I was really in…</p><p> </p><p>I pressed on, sneaking past – I don’t know how many Lizalfos and Moblins on my way up the trail. There was no chance of free-climbing to a better vantage in the downpour, but my feet were sure as ever, and I could move through the undergrowth without rustling them too much. The only real problem was my breathing, which was becoming louder and more ragged with each passing second. (It’s lucky the rain was coming down so hard, or else my hormones might have caught the monsters’ attention.)</p><p> </p><p>That’s why after climbing about my sixth hill, and seeing that I was starting to leave fog-trails in the air, I crouched beside a log to catch my breath. The elixir was <em>really</em> fucking with my head now. Even though I was alone, it felt like the Zora prince was standing behind me. I imagined a comforting warmth against my back. Then I shook my head, rubbed my face, and started to rummage through my hip satchel.</p><p> </p><p>Almost at once, my hand fell on an Endurance elixir! <em>Wow! </em>I forgot I had this one! Lucky me! I let out a loud “Whoop!” of triumph, swigged the potion down, and… Huh… Minty… That couldn’t be right… and then I remembered the vial of Electro Elixir that Sidon had given me just a few hours ago. (God, wouldn't a fucking <em>label</em> have been helpful?!) And at just that moment, a grating, piping voice began to squeak and holler behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over my shoulder. About 30’ away and 9’ up in the air hovered a Wizzrobe holding a lightning wand, who had (of course) been alerted by my stupid ‘<em>Whoop!’</em> The squat little imp had a head-start on me, winding his wand up for an attack, but I had years of combat training on my side. In a flash, I had my bow out, my arrow drawn, and my sights on the evil little face grinning from the middle of the white-robed body before me. We fired in near-perfect unison.</p><p> </p><p>My arrow was quicker, and the Wizzrobe was dead before he hit the ground. I should have been able to dodge the ball of lightning that came drifting toward me – it was no faster than an apple lobbed underhand. I could easily have leapt aside if I’d really drunk an Endurance elixir like I’d planned. But instead – <em>ZAP! </em></p><p> </p><p>My entire body spasmed from the electricity. My bow went flying out of my grip and landed in the bushes, sending up a flock of birds. And then, worst of all, the electro-elixir I’d just consumed reduced the pain until it was just a sense of… <em>vibration</em> running through all my muscles – including my attention-needy dick. Instead of a scream, I roared with ecstasy. I bent backward, felt the rain pouring down my parched throat, and started to drench the inside of my Sheikah suit with jizz.</p><p> </p><p>Even when control over my limbs returned, I just bent forward, gripped the grass, and thrust my hips against the ground. A fresh burst of cum lanced through my shaft, and I felt the warm goo shooting up to my sternum. “Aaaaargh… Fuck…. <em>Fuuuuuuuck…</em>” From the moment it started, I knew it wouldn’t be enough. It was no good. I couldn’t go any further. Not until I’d-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Link!” </em>The voice called me to my senses, but I couldn’t lift my head. It was all I could do to get my knees beneath me as heavy footsteps rushed toward me. My face was hot with shame and… other feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” I croaked, lifting a hand weakly to ward him away. If Sidon heard me, he pretended not to. A pair of huge, strong hands came to rest upon my shoulders, which I tried to shrug away. No use.</p><p> </p><p>“Link! What’s happened to you?! Are you alright?” Sidon’s voice radiated concern. Seeing that I didn’t want to stand up, he wrapped an arm across my chest and tried to roll me over. “I saw the flash… was it a Wizzrobe? Did you not drink the elixir I gave you? It should have dulled the impact…”</p><p> </p><p>My head went on spinning even after my shoulders came to rest on the ground. Sidon’s apologetic, guilty frown was heart-breaking. I offered him my best rueful smile. “It’s not that… really… The electricity didn’t hurt me a bit…” While privately I thought, <em>No, don’t be sad. Don’t frown like that, you enormous hunk</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon’s brow crinkled further, but now he seemed confused. “You… are you not hurt, then? I thought…” I was trying to think of the best way to explain myself when the Zora suddenly leaned in close. For one glorious, delirious moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he just sniffed at my lips. Then he sniffed at my neck, at my chest, and beneath my arms. When he sat back up, his expression had gone from concern to… alarm! “You… You are in heat!” he declared. <em>Oh… fuck… </em>“You… but… I did not think that Hylians…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I searched for a good reply to this, but… wow… was that his hand on the back of my head? It felt <em>gooooood. </em>His… his ‘aura’ was dense and warm around me. I found myself smiling at him without meaning to. “Yyyyeah… That <em>zap</em> felt good, but… it’s a problem, isn’t it?” I said, not following what either of us were saying.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, I saw Sidon’s eyes flick down to my abdomen – realized he must see my bulge and the fresh cum stain surrounding it. Then the next thing I knew, he was quickly and efficiently stripping me out of my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this was a twist, though I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that my objections were nonexistent. Still… My curiosity was piqued. “What…” I had to stop and put down a giggle. <em>Giddiness </em>was a symptom of Beedle’s elixir that I’d never encountered before. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew this was a bad sign – even if it didn’t feel so urgent just then.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this all about, huh?” I asked. I even managed to cock an eyebrow as I said it, despite the slight numbness in my face.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon’s eyes were serious as he met my gaze. As my crotch was exposed, my cock swung up to my navel with a loud ‘<em>slap!’</em> The rain was almost unpleasantly cold against my skin, but the Zora prince’s bulk shielded me from most of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, caressing my waist. “If I’d only noticed it sooner, I might have more options. But right now, your heart…” he placed two broad fingertips over my chest, and it felt like my pulse was trying to beat out a drumroll against them. “It’s beating too fast. Something you ate must have interacted with the elixir I gave you. I have to bring your heartrate down.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, pulling the smile off my numb face. In spite of how hard my chest was thumping, I felt amazingly calm. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>I started to lift my hips, but Sidon took hold of them (fuck, his palms were the side of my face) and pressed them firmly to the ground with a shake of the head. “No. You hold still. I’ll do the work.”</p><p> </p><p>This was an easy order to follow. My own movements felt numb and tingly, but the touch of his hands on my skin was like sex all on its own. “Okay,” I said again. I couldn’t have blushed any harder than I was already, but this was the first that I really <em>felt </em>like blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Then I felt damp, warm flesh sliding against my cock. Something warm and slick started trickling against my hyper-sensitive member so that I wasn’t sure whether I’d just cum or pissed myself. Then… something… hot and fleshy started to drag against my pelvis. <em>Two </em>hot and fleshy somethings. And when I looked down, I saw pair of pink, slimy, foot-long Zora penises emerging from a slit at Sidon’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Even through the haze of lust, their alien shape was a bit of a shock. Only a bit, though. Most of my brain just busy thinking, <em>‘Oh my god, oh my god, he’s got two dicks! He’s got two dicks! He’s like </em>twice <em>the man I already knew he was! I could totally blow one and stroke the other!’ </em>And then, as I watched, Sidon pulled my cock back with two fingers, aimed it right at the cleavage where his dicks emerged from his body, and practically <em>sucked </em>me inside!</p><p> </p><p>“Fffff! Gaah!” I <em>tried </em>to hold still, but… it was complete sensory overload. As the prince’s warm, wet flesh was closing down on my dick, his heavy phalli dragged across my abdomen and left a trail of gooey Zora pre. It stayed warm for minutes, even with the dusk air blowing on it, and the rain seemed powerless to wash it away. And while that slit (that fucking… Zora man-pussy) squeezed my dick, Sidon’s hands took hold of my shoulders to keep me from thrashing around. His thumb stroked my cheek soothingly, just beside my ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay,” he said just above a whisper. “I promise this won’t hurt. I just need you to keep still for me.” He hardly needed to reassure me, but it was still nice that he did. I made an effort to meet those… <em>big </em>yellow eyes. God, but I just could not get over how big he was…</p><p> </p><p>His body flexed tight around my cock and made me hiss between my teeth, but I kept my shoulders flat against the ground. Though after a second, I did grab one of his wrists for support. Sidon gave me a gentle smile and started to move his hips. “It’s alright for you to cum first right now. This is an unusual circumstance.”</p><p> </p><p>I had no idea what he meant by that, but it seemed kindly intended. So I just nodded and smiled back. “Okay.” I wouldn’t have been able to hold back for long anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon began to roll his hips against mine, exactly as if he were fucking me. Meanwhile, the roots of his dual cocks throbbed and flexed as my dick slid between them. It couldn’t have been all of a minute before I groaned and started to eject my creamy load into Sidon’s Zora-pussy. This was not my ‘most intense orgasm ever,’ – it probably wasn’t even top 3. But all throughout, my vision remained a solid, fuzzy slate color. Even the lightning-rods electric shock hadn’t brought on that effect.</p><p> </p><p>As my sight returned, I felt Sidon’s thumb wiping a trail of saliva from my hot face. His cheeks had acquired a bit of a pinkish blush, but he was smiling. “How was that? Do you still need more?” I nodded mutely. “I thought so. Your heart is still…” He trailed off when I spread my arms out toward him, as though innocently asking for a hug. <em>‘Pick me up, Daddy!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Sidon bit his lip in that way hot guys do that’s so inexplicably attractive. “I’m… not sure that that’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” I said sweetly. “So that… all I need to do is hold onto you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidon’s face <em>definitely </em>went red at that. But after a moment, he scooped me effortlessly up into his arms – one hand supporting my ass, and used a combination of arm-movement and his own pelvic thrusting to work my cock into his crowded, cum-soaked slit.</p><p> </p><p>I had a lot of contrary feelings that night. I was wide awake, and yet I felt like I was dreaming. Sidon and I were practically strangers, but I trusted him as though we’d been friends for ages. For a long time, I just rested my head against the prince’s chest and let him milk one load after another out of me, but my dick never felt oversensitive. The more my heart rate slowed, the more aware I became, and the longer I wanted this embrace to last.</p><p> </p><p>I honestly don’t remember which of us kissed the other first. I just remember Sidon saying that my heart was starting to level out, and me thinking to myself, <em>‘Of course it is. When have I ever been safer?’ </em>Then my cock had slipped out of his sheath, my arms were encircling his neck, and our tongues were sliding against each other. His lips were thin, but wonderfully smooth. His tongue had a pleasant, herbal taste that I couldn’t get enough of.</p><p> </p><p>I started to move on my own again, and Sidon didn’t try to stop me. I had him lean back against a tree, and he held me up by the ass while I frotted our dicks together. I came once without him, but a few minutes later I had him squirting nearly a pint of gooey, gel-like, semi-transparent Zora semen against my chest and neck.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to scoop some of it up in my fingers. It was so cohesive that it was more like <em>plucking </em>a bit of it. Sidon suddenly realized what I was about to do, and his face went almost as red as his back. “H-hey! Don’t go putting that in your mouth – it’s not tasty!”</p><p> </p><p>But with both his hands holding my ass, he couldn’t stop me. I fed myself the glob of royal Zora spunk and began to swirl it around my tongue. At first I could almost have chewed the clear blue substance, but it began to soften with my heat and saliva until it ran along my tongue like honey. The taste… it’s hard to describe. It was <em>almost </em>bitter, but also sort of sweet. It reminded me, appropriately enough, of nuts. Butter-roasted acorns with… basil? <em>Weird. Not unpleasant, though.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sidon had been staring at me with his eyes full of worry, as though expecting me to come to my senses and spit his cum out at any moment. But when I swallowed, and then went in for another taste, his anxiety turned to awe. “You… you <em>like </em>it?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him, working the second glob around my mouth until it melted and ran down my throat. “It’s delicious,” I decided aloud. Then I rested a hand on each of his dicks and started to grind them against my flat, sticky stomach. “Can I have some more?”</p><p> </p><p>He did the nervous lip-biting thing again, then swore under his breath. “Very well. If this is what you want…” Then he sat me atop a boulder so that he could stand and have his dicks at eye-level. With a grin, I began to do the thing I’d fantasized about doing from the moment I laid eyes on those glorious cocks:</p><p> </p><p>I shoved one dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue around its tapered tip, and vigorously massaged the other in my hand. I heard Sidon gasp and felt a moment of pride before shoving my head further down his length. His Zora cock was a bit more flexible than a Hylian one, and it bent easily as I swallowed it into my throat.</p><p> </p><p>The towering Zora gave a hard, bass grunt and found a tree bough overhead to hang onto. For a long second, I rested there with half of his warm dick in my mouth. Its twin was already rubbing up against my cheek, so I went ahead and smooshed it a little harder against my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn…” Sidon whispered from overhead. Throat clogged with Zora-dick, still griding his other member against my jaw, I managed to look up and meet his eyes. His expression was <em>hopelessly </em>lustful. He swore again as our eyes met. “Link, this… You look so hot like that…”</p><p> </p><p>I pulled off his cock then just to grin cockily at him (and also to catch my breath). Then I started to tease him with tiny, unsatisfying, cat-like licks around the tips of either dick. Sidon could only endure a few seconds of this before he began to bare his teeth and hiss in frustration. His fingers dug into the branch overhead so hard that I heard the wood creak. “Link, please! Don’t stop what you were doing before. That felt so good! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Now I <em>definitely </em>felt more like myself again. I gave a loud kiss to the thickest part of his left-dick, then met his eyes and said, “As you wish, My Prince.” Then I shoved the member back down my throat.</p><p> </p><p>I blew Prince Sidon as best I could, but… 12” is a lot for anyone to handle. Even opening my throat as wide as I could, I could never swallow him down to the base because his other dick was in the way. Still, the experience of being unable to deep-throat a foot-long cock on account of <em>another </em>foot-long cock smashing its fleshy mass up against your face is so powerfully erotic, it was hard to feel deprived.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, I tried to swallow both of his dicks at once. It felt good to try, though of course I could barely make it half-way down before my cheeks were bulged to capacity. Sidon certainly enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, I could tell Sidon was trying to hold himself back. Both cocks were pulsating like mad, and I could see a few veins starting to stand out around his hips. Then without warning, the bough that he was holding onto produced an ominous <em>CRACK! </em>like a thunderbolt, and he started to fall forward.</p><p> </p><p>His reflexes were quick. One hand grabbed me (not too roughly) by the neck and eased me back against the rock in time with his fall. The other shot out to slam his palm down on the rock so as not to crush me. And with his concentration thus divided, there was nothing to stop him from blasting his load right down my unsuspecting throat.</p><p> </p><p>I flinched, surprised at first, but soon melted into contentment as that hulking tendril of a dick throbbed in my esophagus. The other dick was firing its payload onto the boulder beneath me, and I felt it coating my neck, shoulders, and hair in gooey Zora-seed. Sidon took his hand off my neck as soon as I was safe, but not before I felt his sharp black nails scraping into stone.</p><p> </p><p>My belly, practically empty from a day’s hiking, was soon full to stretching-point. Pinned as I was, however, I couldn’t pull his dick back out until I’d slapped rather emphatically against the prince’s hips. Then he eased himself out in rather a hurry and fired one last spurt right against my still-parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… s-sorry,” he panted, rubbing his forehead a little. “I forgot that Hylians can’t hold their breath for long.”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a mute thumbs up, panting and rubbing my warm belly. I opened my mouth to speak, turned aside to belch against the back of my arm, then murmured, “S’okay… felt good…” Idly, I reached up and felt at my goopy, cum-spattered hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon noticed the motion and swore. “Here, we’d better…” Just as he reached down to unstick me from the rock, his eyes landed upon my erect, twitching boner. He sighed. <em>“Still?” </em></p><p> </p><p>It was the first time I’d heard him sound wry – even a little exasperated. I couldn’t help laughing, and I saw his eyes lighten as he lifted me in his arms – one hand behind my head, the other cupping my bottom. “Come on. Let’s get you down to the river and wash this off before it dries. After that… it’ll be your turn to give <em>me </em>a taste.” Then he licked my cock with his broad, heavy tongue.</p><p> </p><p>I shivered, arching my back in his arms, then returned his grin. “If you insist… My Prince.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer delay for this one than I'd have liked, but here we are! </p><p>I know what you're thinking, "Wait, so Link didn't bottom?! Wtf, Isuvviaraq?!" </p><p>Don't worry, this one's another two-parter. We'll get to it soon.</p><p>And as always, thank you all for reading! </p><p>Horny comments let me know you care! See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The revelation that Sidon's big sister was once Link's royal suitor adds a layer of complication to their burgeoning romance. On the other hand, Zora customs differ in many ways from those of Hylians. So what will they do? </p>
<p>One thing is for sure: Sidon isn't the sort to keep his feelings hidden for long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, where are you going? Come back! Hey no, put down the rake! There’s no need for that! Oi!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, sit down and just <em>listen </em>for a second! I’m not a liar, ya hear? This really <em>is </em>the story of how I bottomed for the first time – it’s just that I have to fill in the background first before we can get to that point. If I’d skipped past my and Sidon’s first meeting – not to mention our first time having sex – you’d accuse me of leaving shit out – don’t pretend you wouldn’t!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now we’re getting to it, so do you wanna hear the rest? That’s what I thought. Now put those hedge clippers back in the shed, have a seat by the fire, and unbutton yer fly. I’m about to tell ya the good stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after my life-altering (er… life-<em>saving</em>, anyway) tryst with the Zora Prince wasn’t terribly eventful. We’d spent the night in a cave out of the perpetual rain, and Sidon woke me up to a breakfast of freshly-caught Hyrule Bass – which I ate raw with a bit of salt. The Prince was far too ‘decorous’ to make conversation during mealtime, and I just don’t like to make small talk while I eat. It was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, we had to make our conversation short. Sidon would need to check in with his unit soon, then be back at Zora’s Domain to hail my arrival. I assured him that I understood, and that getting to the Domain from here would be a piece of cake. Before parting ways, though, the Prince had once concern that had evidently been weighing on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last night…” he began. He was choosing his words with deliberate care, but he managed to hold my gaze with confidence. “I did what I had to do to save your life. Nevertheless, in truth I took as much pleasure in the act as… you <em>appeared </em>to take, yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smirked involuntarily and saw a smile tug at the Zora Prince’s lips as well. “Still, I… have heard that among Hylians, it’s considered…” The fingers of his left hand flexed a few times in thought, then: “a <em>despicable act </em>to pull someone into an embrace if they are not in full command of their faculties. Or at least, that it often <em>can </em>be considered as such. More so than for our kind – for whom penetrative sex is not the default.” <em>Is it not? </em>I hadn’t known that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m confident that you understand my reasons,” Sidon proceeded levelly, “but if you have any reservations about last night, know that I am prepared to make recompense to you as far as my means and station as crown prince may allow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of this… rather regal little speech, my grin must have gone from wry to wicked. I only kept myself from laughing because I knew that, underneath all the polish and finery, every word sincerely meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, tell ya the truth, Prince Sidon,” I said, hoping my voice didn’t sound<em> too </em>devilish, “it’s kind of hard to complain about what happened. In fact, if I hadn’t seen how much <em>you </em>were enjoying yerself, I might’ve felt like I’d manipulated ya. Then <em>I’d </em>be the one owing <em>you </em>an apology.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I really thought that this might get some kind of bashful reaction out of him. Or if not, that he would give me one of his boisterous laughs and take it in stride. But instead, Sidon offered me a fiendish grin of his own. He took a subtle step forward, saying, “Oh dear. Oh dear!<em> Have</em> I been unintentionally manipulated? I never noticed. Your shameless groans and drooling face must have put me off my guard – cunning little Hylian that you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My heart began to race, my mouth went dry, and my cock made a desperate attempt to tear through the front of my trousers. My ears started burning, and at this proximity, I couldn’t help noticing that Sidon was the perfect height for me to suck his dick(s) while standing up. I drew in a breath to speak… but couldn’t think of a damn thing to say. It was obviously my turn to throw the ball back, but my mouth was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, either Sidon was only pausing for effect, or my body language had given him all the reply he needed. “Still…” he said in that rich, teasing voice of his, “I find that I’m already beginning to see you rather fondly. Moreover, we may be fighting side-by-side erelong. I would <em>hate </em>for there to be any doubt between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspiration struck. With a bit of my usual swagger, I took a bold step of my own toward him – big mistake. This put my face even closer to the Prince’s crotch, and now I was craning my neck back to meet his eye. “I agree. Guess that means we’ll have to do this all again soon so we can be sure of each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Sidon’s eyes were gleaming as bright as his teeth. “Link, your thought is the very image of my own! Come to Zora’s Domain as quick as you can. Once all the formalities have been observed, and my Lord Father has told you the full details of our plight, there should be time enough for us two. I’ll escort you to my chambers, and we’ll reaffirm our bond.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Sidon dropped to one knee and held out a hand to me. A single, sharp laugh managed to get past my lips. I couldn’t help being reminded of Beedle wanting to shake my hand after blowing me. Still, I smiled good-naturedly and held out my hand in turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But yet again, the Zora Prince managed to surprise me. Instead of my hand, Sidon gripped my forearm just below the elbow and pulled me forward a step. His free hand held me firmly by the shoulder with his thumb and forefinger touching my neck, and he bowed far enough to rest his forehead against my own for a few seconds. Up until then, I basically knew what the word ‘fraternal’ meant, but never had any reason to use it. But for this sudden gesture of affection, it was the only word I could think of. It was a complete 180 from the way he’d been teasing me before, but… I liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you soon, Link,” Sidon said to me softly. He gave my arm a gentle squeeze and stroked the edge of my jaw with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring a sudden… strange pang in my chest, I smiled back, squeezed his brawny arm, and said, “See ya soon, Prince-…” I had been about to say: ‘Prince Charming,’ but realized at the last second that it would have been too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that we disengaged, and Sidon disappeared into the rain ahead of me. After that… I basically went on auto-pilot for a while. I was pretty zoned out for the rest of my trip to Zora’s Domain, for which reason I’m <em>still </em>not as familiar with the Zora River Valley as I ought to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whatever sappy daydreams may or may not have been distracting me, they all evaporated the instant I came over a rise and beheld Zora’s Domain for the first time. In the gloom of the ceaseless rainfall, its blue marble shone like a sapphire held in front of a candleflame. Like hundreds of visitors before me, I spent a good 11 seconds just staring at it in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took off at a sprint for the last half-mile to the bridge, not caring that the ground was slick and the way was downhill. When a pair of spear-wielding Moblins jumped out to ambush me on the way down, I realized that I had too much momentum to stop – so I didn’t. With the height of the slope on my side, I took a running leap right over the thrust of their spears, planted my knee in the one’s chin, socked the other one right in the snoot, stuck the landing (thank Hylia), and flipped the bird over my shoulder without bothering to finish the job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…… Oh I’m sorry, are the details of my heroics boring you? -No, hey it’s fine! I was only teasin’ ya. I know you wanna hear the good stuff. Besides, this next part of the story is one I prefer to let Sidon tell – he has a much better style for epic scenes than I do. For now, I’ll just give ya the bare-bones of the story, plus a few important details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it already or not, but Zoras have… long lifespans. Like… I don’t know exactly how long, but <em>long.</em> Long enough that about half of them <em>already knew me! </em>One or two even called out with cries of, “Come see me soon – we have so much catching up to do!” However… these were almost drowned out by the prickly, angry glares I was getting from all of the older residents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Dorphan, a real whale of a… man-whale… man… <em>Fuck, he was bigger than most trees! </em>He was one of the few who greeted me cordially, and he and his advisor explained the hostility I’d been seeing. As it happens… during my first life, the king’s daughter, Prince Sidon’s older sister Mipha, had been the Zora Champion. She was well-beloved by her people, and those who remembered her held a grudge for the ones who’d called her away to battle (meaning Princess Zelda and myself). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if <em>I </em>was shocked by this, it was nothing compared to Sidon’s amazement. He’d been so young when his sister died, he’d all but forgotten that she was in love with a Hylian name Li- <em>wait, WHAT?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, I really was not prepared for that one. Mipha – a Zora woman who I couldn’t even remember – had been in love with me. But what happened? Was I in love with her? Did… <em>things </em>ever happen between us? And Great Fairies below… I just fucked her little brother!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at Sidon, who was also in the throne room, and saw his mouth hanging open. As I watched, his face went from greenish-pale to bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The news that I had lost my memory – including my memories of Mipha – did <em>not </em>sit well with the king’s sallow-faced advisor. King Dorphan didn’t look thrilled about it either, but at least he didn’t blame me for it. He was willing to set it aside in favor of the matter at hand, and <em>that </em>was to stop Divine Beast Vah Ruta from destroying the dam. That dam, moreover, was the only thing that kept Zora Valley from flooding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… But would that really be a problem for the Zoras, I wondered? <br/><br/>The flood would, King Dorphan went on to explain, smash Zora’s Domain to pieces first of all and leave any survivors without a home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– which domain had stood for millennia beyond the memory of the oldest Zora, and was the very jewel of Zora culture and ancestral pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… <strong><em>Oh. </em></strong>Guess round two with Prince Sidon was… postponed… at least…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, in order to bring down Vah Ruta, I was going to need a pretty hefty stock of shock arrows. Unfortunately, those don’t come cheap – and even if I could afford them, <em>nobody </em>sells them in bulk. So to get enough, I would have to get them from… of all things… the local <em>Lynel </em>territory. Fate’s got a real sense of humor, don’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well yes, in fact, it does. Because just before I went on my errand to ask our good neighbor Mr. Lynel, ‘<em>Could I perchance borrow a cup of shock arrows?</em>’ I stopped to admire a statue that had been erected in honor of Princess Mipha. All at once, I had one of my occasional flashbacks to my first life, and I remembered everything about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I couldn’t have been much older than 10 when we met. Mistaking her for a child around my age or a bit older, I invited her to play with me, and she said yes. I was a reckless child (still am, I guess), and Mipha became quite good at healing magic while patching up my scrapes and scratches. After a few years, I grew into man, while Mipha… Even though she was older than me by nearly a decade, she’d hardly aged a day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would make things very easy to say that I never noticed her feelings toward me… but I did. In fact, just before the Calamity struck, I got the distinct feeling she was trying to work up the courage to confess to me. She’d already taken all my measurements in order to make the Zora Armor – which I now wore – and was a traditional proposal gift from Zora monarchs. But even back then women were rarely appealing to me, and I couldn’t look past the image of the little girl she’d always been in my eyes. So I played dumb and pretended not to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So… yeah. That was a bit of a shock. And speaking of shocks!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip to Ploymus Mountain was so easy it was almost trivial. When I got to the Lynel’s den, however… I had to crouch out of sight for a few minutes, just breathing and psyching myself up. This wasn’t King, I reminded myself. This is a red Lynel, much weaker than the silver kind, and I have no history with this one. I could handle him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I did. In fact, once we actually got into it, the fight wasn’t nearly as terrible as I’d been dreading. (This time, I dispatched my foe without any particular ceremony or ego-stroking.) But afterward, as I collected my winnings and while I stopped to bathe the sweat and blood off my body, a number of usually-benign ruminations came out in full force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night when King made me his bitch, when I’d been so utterly helpless, there had been <em>that one moment.</em> The moment when King had hauled my tiny body over his shoulder, and in my delirious state, I had felt so completely safe. Ever since then, during lonely nights spent massaging my prick in the open air, my thoughts would occasionally stray back to that encounter. I <em>longed </em>to feel the way I had then, in that brief delusion before everything went to hell. And perhaps…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the top of the dam where Vah Ruta dwelt, spewing rain endlessly from its elephantine trunk, there was a pavilion where couples could stop to admire the sight of Zora’s Domain from above in better days. Now, in preparation for a struggle that might well last several days, the pavilion had been made into a temporary habitation for me. An enormous bed with rich silken sheets sat well-sheltered from the rain. Shelves had been lined with salves, ointments, snacks, bundles of (regular) arrows, and ingredients for most common elixirs. This was where Sidon was waiting for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince’s face was full of excitement, but I thought I detected some tension in the set of his shoulders. “I caught a glimpse of your fight up on Ploymus Mountain, Link! You were magnificent! I’ve never seen a Hylian challenge such a beast head-to-head like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That brought a smile to my lips. “Me neither… But I’ve had practice on stronger monsters than that one.” <em>Not always with the same success. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can well believe it!” Sidon beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh…” I cast a glance at Vah Ruta. <br/><br/>Instantly, it seems Sidon guessed what was going through my mind. “Before… Before we head into the fray, might we have a talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a deep breath. “About Mipha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sidon gestured toward the bed, and I took a seat at the edge. Then the towering Zora sat down beside me, and his weight displaced the mattress enough that I was almost leaning against his side. He leaned back a little, trying to look relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. Tension. And yet… not as much as there should have been – silence <em>or </em>tension either one. The rain hadn’t stopped, and the beauty of our surroundings was a balm for stress. It was a very intimate moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon spoke first. “I’m glad I didn’t recognize you when we met. And I’m glad we found such… chemistry between us… before I learned who you were.” <br/><br/>My breath caught. That didn’t sound good… except… he didn’t really sound like someone delivering bad news. “Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down, smiling very gently at me. “Now, you may trust that my feelings are genuine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blinked, puzzling over this. After a few seconds, I shook my head. “Sorry… I don’t follow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince frowned a little, then sighed. “That’s right… You’ve forgotten what you used to know about us… Well…” The Zora cleared his throat and stared at the roof of the pavilion, adopting something like a lecturer’s tone. “Mipha was the crowned princess of our people. Had the two of you ever formalized your betrothal, it would not have been the first union of a Zora monarch with a member of another race. Since we fertilize our eggs externally, as a rule, we can easily choose a surrogate to continue the bloodline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For this reason, it is law that the crown can only be passed down through blood, not through marriage. However, so that we may not lose useful alliances if the crowned monarch expires, the law requires that, if the crown thus passes to one of the monarch’s siblings, he or she should wed the surviving spouse after one year.” He blinked, then looked sidelong at me. “And… as is sometimes the way of these things… What began as a law in the Noble House has been adopted as custom by all classes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realized what he was getting at and had to take a few deep breaths to clear my head. “So… you and…” I shook my head. “But I wasn’t Mipha’s spouse – we weren’t even engaged officially, so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon shrugged, and I saw a bit of the tension leave his shoulders. “Quite true. And I’m sure that among the older generation who still hold a grudge against you, that seems like a very important point. But… many will simply see you as ‘the bold Hylian Champion who was almost ours,’ and hope to themselves that their <em>ambidextrous prince,</em>” (he pronounced with rich irony), “will try to catch the one who got away. And after you’ve calmed Vah Ruta, as I’ve no doubt you will, that hope will turn to expectation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I fully understood. I nodded and felt a wave of relief in my chest. “Right… So… <em>That’s </em>why you’re glad you didn’t recognize me beforehand. You were afraid I would think…” The words stuck in my throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora Prince took both my hands in his, looking at me with his topaz eyes, at once so sharp and so gentle. “I like you a lot, Link. I feel the tender, green shoot of love in my heart – planted not by the law of my ancestors, nor by the hope of my people, nor even by the request of my sister, but by your own hand. By your grace and cunning, by the piercing gaze of your frosted eyes, your flickering candle-flame of a smile, your boldness and honesty, your noble heart, and the passion of your loins. This list is but the title-page of a book I would spend long hours perusing, and many years in meditating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you will permit my courtship, then it will be my privilege to strengthen this fresh bond we share – to see it grow both long and deep. And if any doubt still remains as to the purity of my feelings, then I swear to you on my sister’s memory that I ask – not because Mipha or my own duty would compel me to do so, but because these things have <em>emboldened me </em>to make such an offer where I might otherwise have hesitated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Is there a word for joy that resembles panic? ‘Cos that’s kinda what I was feeling right then – racing heart, goosebumps, contracted vision, burning ears… and it seemed like the moisture that should have been in my mouth was being diverted to the backs of my eyes. Near the end, I had to pull one of my hands out of his grip so I could cover my gaping mouth with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I must have looked like the perfect blushing maiden – which is ridiculous, because he was only asking me to go out with him, not marry him for Din’s sake! On the other hand, that speech was just… I mean who even <em>talks</em> like that?! It was like something out of a glitzy fairytale. It would’ve sounded so fake from anyone else, but Sidon… Well he is <em>literally </em>a prince. Maybe he’d taken lessons in making heart-winning speeches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had enough time for all of this to pass through my head while I sat there, staring into his golden eyes and holding back tears. “Sidon, I… I don’t know what to say.” <em>Weak, cliché, humiliating… and honest. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince threw his head back, laughing merrily (there’s another word I’d never had much use for). Then he shook my arms lightly by the elbows, beaming at me. “I hardly expect you to! I know it’s a lot to take in, and… I know you have obligations elsewhere. Think about it as long as you need. If you refuse, I shall not have lost a good friend and worthy ally. If you accept, so much the better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wished I could stop smiling – or at least try to smile a little more subtly instead of grinning like a moron. What had Sidon said? My ‘flickering candle-flame of a smile’? I blushed a second time when I thought of it. (Hell, I’m blushing <em>right now,</em> remembering it!) Then I remembered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you say, ‘the passion of my loins’?” I asked, and my bafflement was like relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon blinked, then his chest puffed out a little. “Of course!”<br/><br/>“Why…” I gaped, and then laughed at his note of pride. “Why include <em>that?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the Zora Prince frowned slightly, puzzled. “It’s… one of the ways you attracted me. I should have felt quite remiss to leave it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, this was even funnier. “But… I mean, among all those other things, doesn’t it seem sort of…” I wasn’t actually sure what I was trying to say. I mean, if you asked <em>me </em>what my good qualities were, I’d probably have thrown that one in too, but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s frown deepened into a look of worry. He leaned in closer with a soft smile on his lips. “Um… Link… You <em>do </em>realize that you’re very good at sex, don’t you?” <em>Oh, you don’t say. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was too much. I couldn’t stop laughing. Sidon giving that worried smile that tried desperately <em>not </em>to look condescending. A minute or two later, holding my aching stomach, I managed to say, “Yeah, a few people have mentioned it.” Then I went on laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s cheeks flushed a little, but he seemed a bit relieved. “Good… I’d hate to think you lacked confidence about your skill as a lover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haaaa!” I sucked in a deep breath, collecting myself by force. “Don’t… don’t worry… I know. I’ve had plenty of experience.” As soon as I said this, I worried that it might make Sidon jealous and quickly threw out, “You’re pretty good, yourself! More than ‘pretty good,’ actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Sidon <em>was</em> jealous, he didn’t show it one bit. “Thank you, Link! I’ve also had ample practice – though you’re the first Hylian who’s penetrated my sheath before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got my attention. “Really? What about other Zora?” <br/><br/>“Of course.” He nodded seriously. “In our regiment, mutual penetration is an important bonding ritual. That’s how I was able to treat you so effectively when you were in heat.” He smiled gently and brought his hand up to caress my cheek, as though remembering the flushed, manic ball of lust I’d been when he rescued me and wanting to comfort me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought of that night too, and I suddenly felt very small next to Prince Sidon (which, of course, I was). I actually wasn’t aware of myself glancing at the expanse of the bed behind us until I saw Sidon’s eyes tracking the direction of my stare. A knowing grin spread across his shark-like mouth. “Is there a reason you ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That cool voice, his closeness, the glint of amusement and lust in his eyes… He somehow made my usual, suave attitude slip right off of me, leaving me stark naked. “Well, I… I was just thinking that… I mean… Like I said, I… I’ve fucked plenty of guys before, but…” I don’t think I’m exaggerating when I say that <em>nobody else in the world </em>could have made me this tongue-tied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But?...” The bastard <em>knew </em>what I was getting at. I could tell by the set of his grin and the gleam in his eyes that he knew. But he just sat there and waited for me to ask him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a deep breath. “Nobody has ever fucked <em>me</em> before.” Sidon quirked an eyebrow (or… the Zora equivalent. It’s unmistakable when you see it, but hard to explain). “I mean, I’ve done <em>myself </em>with… stuff… before… In my ass, ya know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded patiently. “Yes, I see. I trust you enjoyed yourself on these occasions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teasing in his tone was so incredibly gentle, but that just made it worse. “Uh… yeah…” <br/><br/>“But you haven’t trusted anyone else to do it for you.” <br/><br/>I stared at his chest and shook my head. “No.” <br/><br/>Then Sidon lifted my chin and leaned in until our lips were almost touching. “So… Is there… anything I can do to help you, Link?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked into the Zora’s rich, yellow eyes, and for a moment, my head was perfectly silent. I was <em>appreciating </em>his cat-like eyes, the way you would stop and appreciate a sunset from the top of a mountain. And in that mental quiet, embarrassment and anxiety faded away. I could feel how utterly alone we were, with the rain around the pavilion as dense as a curtain.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lifted a hand and stroked the silver choker that clasped his neck. “Yes. Sidon… Please… be gentle when you fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one purposeful, fluid motion, Sidon lifted me into his arms, slid to the center of the bed, and lay me out beneath him. His hulking frame loomed over me, hands braced on either side of my head. “You trust me, Link? Even though I’m big enough to hurt you?” Just in time to give his words a double-meaning, his dual-dicks were already emerging from his sheath and throbbing to life. The tip of one caught the hem of my shirt and slipped beneath, rubbing warm and humid against my sixpack and leaving a trail of pre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I held the prince’s face in my palms. “You won’t hurt me,” I said with total certainty. “I trust nobody else in the world. No one but you, my Prince.” Then our lips met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if to make up for the fog I’d been in last night, I was amazingly awake and lucid for our whole kiss. I felt his hands sinking into the mattress beneath me, and his dicks twitching while they tugged at my shirt. His enormous tongue explored my mouth, and I sucked on it like a juicy piece of fruit that I wanted to savor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds, he pulled back and started to grind against my torso. The sensation of his heavy musculature rolling fluidly against my body was like an erotic premonition. Out of nowhere, Sidon grabbed the collar of my tunic – the way you might when threatening someone – and asked me, “Is this shirt new?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odd as the question was, I wasn’t very curious as to why he asked just then. “No,” I said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon tore it in half like paper. Simple as that. The motion of his hands was as easy and careless as the measuring smirk he fixed on me. ‘<em>Does that excite you?’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tip of my cock was already starting to peak out the hem of my pants, desperate for release. And since I was commando anyway, I bit my lip, lifted my hips toward him, and stared pleadingly. Obligingly, Sidon gripped my trousers from the fly, then tore them off as easily as he had my shirt. My cock lay exposed and leaking against my abs. The ruined trousers came off each leg separately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Sidon threw the tattered rags aside and caught me in another kiss, during which I closed my eyes and let myself be swept away. One of his hands cupped my head tenderly while the other stroked my waist and hip. The lower of his cocks was throbbing against my sensitive inner thigh, and the other weighed hot and heavy on top of mine. (Maybe it’s just because my own cock is so big, but I always think it’s <em>unbearably </em>hot when a guy’s dick is bigger than mine.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t remember whether I rolled over or Sidon flipped me, but at some point I found myself lying on my belly with a pillow hugged to my chest. The Zora Prince was giving me a slow butt-massage with just his thumbs. One of his dicks (they tended to stick out a slightly different angles, by the way) thrummed idly against my crack, oozing his honey-like pre onto the small of my back. My own cock, meanwhile, raged with lust against the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind me, Sidon chuckled. “What?” I asked, smiling at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This feels really marvelous,” said the prince with a grin in his voice. He palmed one of my cheeks and gave it a little shake. “It’s so cute and jiggly, this round, pale butt of yours. I really get the appeal of playing with something like this.” Blushing in my ears a little, I flexed my ass to make my cheeks bounce under his hands. That amused him even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to tell him about the Chu-chu jelly in my pack when Sidon abruptly spread my cheeks apart, and I felt something big, wet, and hot slap against my exposed hole. I was just alert enough to give a little squeak and try fruitlessly to bolt from his grip. His fingers held my hips firm, but as the organ made a slow dragging motion against my sensitive pucker, I realized with a sigh that it was his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s blue tongue was heavy and… vaguely arrow-head shape. It was also the slimiest, most dexterous tongue I’d ever encountered, made for evicting tasty morsels of snail flesh from their spiraled hideouts. The Zora Prince made full use of his gift, first simply lapping at my asshole, then wagging his tongue excitably as it slid between my cheeks, and finally drawing rapid circles around my tender entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a patient man, I’ll give him that. Fifteen seconds of tonguing left me as relaxed as 3 whole minutes of butt-massage. “<em>Fuuuuuck… </em>I should have come to you weeks ago… this…” I trailed off, distracted by bliss. Three minutes after that, every fiber in my body was unwound and limp – except for my needy dick, of course. “P… ple-…”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon lifted his head at my failed attempt to speak. “Oh, is the performance over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I furrowed my brow, losing concentration. “W-what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your slutty moaning,” he said, gripping one of my cheeks tight enough to make me squirm. “It was like music to my ears. Are you about to tell me to stop playing it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My face burned. “I… I wasn’t moaning <em>that </em>much…” I said with way more certainty than I felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon actually scoffed. “What? Can you not hear yourself? For the last few minutes, you have been moaning like some little Hylian whore! It would have been quite annoying were not your lyrical voice so lovely to listen to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words ‘little Hylian’ from his lips made my belly clench, and to hear him compliment… uh… my voice… made me feel almost as grateful as I was embarrassed. Still, I could tell by his undertones that this was a game Sidon was teasing me with, and I decided to play along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>was not </em>moaning li- AAIIE!-” I had to clamp my hands over my mouth to cut off the girlish squeal. Sidon had just shoved the first inch of his slimy tongue into my sphincter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shuddered, but he’d relaxed me so well up to then that my hole only clenched weakly. Even if it’d been stronger, that Zora tongue was so slick and yielding, I don’t think it would’ve hurt either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I still had my hands clamped over my mouth as the tip of his tongue started to flick and wiggle around inside my ring-piece, so my moans were stifled at least. But I couldn’t stop myself from shivering again every time his tongue pulled back, only to slide in again and lash at my soft inner walls. The longer it went on, the more enthusiastic Sidon became – kneading my cheeks in circles so that my hole spread wider, smooshing my cheeks together around his tongue, even lifting my hips off the bed so he could drag his tongue from grundle<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> to taint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That last maneuver forced me to put my hands on the bed to steady myself, so there was nothing to stop my groan from escaping unfiltered. When that happened, Sidon’s tongue made one slow, irresistible revolution to stretch my hole wider on all sides, then thrust in another inch. “<em>Oohhhh!”</em> At that instant, I didn’t just moan like a whore – I felt like one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon gave a low rumble of satisfaction, and I felt it vibrating against my rectum through his tongue. One of his fingers found my dripping cock, pinned it to my belly, and wiggled it a little against my skin. Then he pulled out for a second, still stroking my dick with a fingertip. “Should I keep going… <em>little Hylian?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gasped and felt my hole clench down hard around the empty space his tongue had left. Somehow, the prince must have noticed my reaction the first time he used the term. “<em>Please,</em>” I sighed, looking over my shoulder at his grinning face. He was holding my hips so high up, I could’ve shoved my ass into his face if I’d had just a little more leverage. “Please… don’t  stop…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still with that naughty grin, Sidon lifted my hips an inch higher and dragged the full width of his tongue over my grundle – right where my pussy would be if I were a girl. It forced an even louder moan out of me, and a jet of pre lanced into my navel. “So you’ve given up trying to not sound like a whore, eh? Why don’t you ask me nicely so I know just how much to give you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could’ve argued, but already my hole felt so cold and empty without Sidon’s tongue in it. Besides which… I didn’t need to guard my pride so carefully in front of Sidon, who I knew would never hold it over me. I bent like a sapling for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, my Prince…” The whine in my voice made me sound close to tears. Keeping my gaze locked on his, I reached a hand back and pulled one ass cheek aside. “I want more… Your tongue feels so good, my Prince. Please keep tonguing my pussy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened with delighted surprise. “Your <em>pussy! </em>What? Does this brave little Hylian Champion want me to treat him like a girl?” I felt the shameful blush creeping up my neck, but denied nothing. Sidon took my silence for a ‘yes’ and grinned wickedly. “Very well then. Tonight, you get to be my beloved princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through a lusty groan at the thought, Sidon shoved his tongue back into my hole, half an inch deeper than before. “<em>Ffffffaaaaaa-…”</em> My face sank into the sheets, head spinning in bliss. With how the Zora’s tongue widened away from the tip, each little addition stretched my boicunt even wider. Now, instead of just squirming it around, Sidon began thrusting his tongue in and out in a steady rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My moans were broken up by gasps as his tongue forced its way a centimeter deeper, then tugged a little at the side of my rectum. “Haaa… haaa… guh…” He was <em>tongue-fucking </em>me, and my cock was throbbing joyously against his fingertip. Sidon, Crowned Prince of the Zora People, had just licked the anal virginity right out of me, and all I could do was groan and pant and stain the bedsheets with precum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Experimentally I tried to clench my hole around his tongue to see if I could catch it in place like King had with my dick. Instead, Sidon just forced another couple centimeters of tongue into my ass and stirred it around my pussy in a circle. <em>That </em>really did make me squeal like a girl! My right hand darted around, but I hadn’t found my mouth to cover it before Sidon did it again. My cock made a desperate attempt to escape the finger that trapped it to my stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god!” I gasped in a high, feminine voice I hardly recognized as my own. “I’m… I’m gonna cum! Please, Sidon, I’m go- <em>EEEEI!” </em>Instead of easing off like I was trying to plead, the prince started to mercilessly pound my boy-hole with tongue, each time flexing against the walls of my passage. Thrust after thrust after thrust, so rapid that I couldn’t get a grip. I screamed once, thrusting my hips convulsively. Then my climax broke, and I couldn’t <em>stop </em>screaming!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot ropes of cum splattered my sternum and belly, and even more dropped onto the bed. All the while Sidon milked squeals and spunk out of me with his tongue. Even when I managed to pronounce his name amid all my cries – <em>“S-s-s… Si-… Sidon! Sidon! S-Sidon!” </em>– he refused to let up until I managed to push the pillow under my face and muffle my voice with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last, his tongue withdrew, and my dick gave two last little twitches before falling idle. My squeals took a few more seconds to taper off, and that much longer before I could bring myself to glance over my shoulder at him. Sidon’s cheeks were bright pink now, but it was his eyes that really caught my attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes frightened me for a moment, and I didn’t know why. Then it hit me: Zoras had slitted pupils like cats. It made them look less human, sure, but I had gotten used to it before too very long after all. Now, though, Sidon’s pupils were dilated so wide they looked almost human, except that they were… too large.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>God dammit!” </em>Sidon swore, and I was almost shocked to hear the strong language in his sophisticated accent. “Your voice… Do you have any idea what your voice is doing to me?” The question was rhetorical. A second later, he flipped me onto my back and dragged me by the hips toward him (great Hylia, it was an erotic thrill to see how effortlessly he could do this). His twin phalli loomed over me, swaying with his motion and glistening tip-to-root with shiny pre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if your hero-cunt wasn’t hot and tasty enough on its own,” he growled in a way that was equal parts threatening and sexy, “your piping little whimpers almost made me ejaculate without even touching myself. Do you have <em>any idea </em>how ashamed I should have been if that had happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t, in fact, and it must have shown on my face. “W-what? Why?” I said, cringing submissively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s lip curled and he growled in frustration. (Fuck, I should make him angry more often…) “Dammit, Link, I don’t have time to educate you on our mating habits!” He grabbed my thigh as though it were the haft of a spear and lifted it out of his way. “All you need to know is that <em>you’re </em>the girl right now.” His eyes contracted slightly, and a familiar smirk crept into his predatory stare. “You’re my blue-eyed Hylian princess, so <em>you </em>have to cum first in order to give me the heir I deserve from you. Got that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My cock stirred back to life in an instant, eager to join in the game. “Yes, my Prince!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still with that pervy gleam in his eyes, Sidon licked his lips and loomed nearer. “And now that you <em>have</em>, I don’t have to hold back anymore. I’m going to go just as hard as I think you can take.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My hole gave a twitch of anticipation. “Y-yes… my Prince…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon shifted and got the lower of his cocks between my thighs. The hot, fleshy prick felt even slimier than the prince’s tongue. But before pushing in, I saw a change come over his manner. Now that the critical moment had arrived, a little more of that… gentler, nurturing side of him resurfaced. He rested a hand against my cheek. “Are you ready for this, my dear friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it were anyone else, if I hadn’t been so attuned to the subtle modes of his voice, or if I hadn’t been looking into his earnest golden eyes as he said it, the word ‘friend’ at a time like this would have made me roll my eyes. But I could feel the deep river of emotion running beneath that simple word. Just as the peak of Mount Hebra is the closest one can get to the moon, ‘friend’ was the closest Sidon could come to saying what he thought of me, and I understood that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave his wrist a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the narrow tip of Sidon’s Zora-cock nudged into my chute, I didn’t take a breath or brace myself at all. It never even occurred to me. My body just opened right up and allowed the first 4 inches of his cock to slide right in. In passing, I realized that a man could hardly want a better first-time dick than a strong Zora-penis like this one. Tapered narrow at the tip and widening gradually, it was <em>perfect </em>for easing a timid rectum into its new role as a welcoming ass-pussy. Better still, 20 minutes of foreplay had produced enough of the prince’s cock-slime to be worth 4 globs of chu-chu jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the first four inches didn’t make me scream, Sidon flexed his cock inside me. I smiled at the pleasurable tug against my sphincter. Then with a satisfied hum, the prince pulled my hips down a little further. And further. His other dick, meanwhile, was leaking a steady drizzle against my six-pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, so warm…” The prince was a good seven inches inside of me before I began to really feel the stretch, and he paused for a moment. “How is it, Link? Do you feel good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consciously or not, Sidon was lifting my hips at just the right angle to keep my back arched and let the first half of his dick slide in easy. I gave his cock a quick squeeze with my hole, and it sent a throb right up through my prick. “It feels wonderful, Prince Sidon. May I have some more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both his rods twitched at the same time, and the pull made my own cock twitch in reply. Sidon grinned. “My brave little hero.” Then he dragged me closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the 8 ½” mark, Sidon had to stop again. His cock was as wide as a thick Endura Carrot, and I knew I was close to the pain threshold. So while giving me time to adjust, Sidon lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed my fingers. Then my palm. Then my wrist, my arm joint, my bicep, shoulder, neck, jawline, cheek, cheekbone, forehead, nose, and finally my lips. My skin thirstily drank up each patient kiss, before I opened my mouth to invite his tongue inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While our tongues intertwined, Sidon began to roll his hips with careful control, sliding his cock a few inches out, then pushed back in to the previous mark. And gradually, he started to go deeper. Little by little, I felt my ass opening. I felt his cock burying itself in my guts – felt his tip reaching toward my navel. When I clenched my ring as tight as I could, I didn’t feel any pain at all, but Sidon hissed and fired more slime onto my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, he stopped. Our faces separated, and we looked into one another’s eyes with excited breaths. Sidon’s free cock had gone from poking my abdomen to poking his. I smiled and held his face. “It’s all in… All that’s gonna fit, my Prince.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave me his widest shark’s grin. “Excellent! You have done such a good job, <em>Princess.</em>” He finished his sentence with a flex of his dick. I gasped, feeling the flare of it from my rectum up to my sternum. “Ooh, does that feel good? Does my royal member feel like it’s alive when it throbs inside you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His teasing on top of the sensation made me squirm. I started ranting and thrusting my hips up and down. “Oh, fuck yes it does! It feels incredible! You’re amazing! I can’t believe this huge, manly thing is in my belly turning me into a happy slut!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could see in his glittering topaz eyes that my dirty-talk had quite the effect on him. Sidon gave a sharp thrust that didn’t hurt, but made me squeal like a girl. “<em>I </em>can’t believe I have the honor of being the first man to claim such a warm Hylian cunt. Are you truly going to grant me the privilege of loosing my seed into this tight Champion’s pussy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too breathless to answer at first, I held out my arms to be lifted up and wrapped my legs around the Zora’s waist. Sidon obliged, resting one hand on the back of my head and the other on my rump. The gesture reawakened me to just how big he was compared to me. I still only came up to his chest, and I couldn’t connect my fingertips around his broad torso. His extra dick rose an inch above mine, and my genitals were completely drenched in slippery Zora pre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled dreamily up at him. “Yes… Sidon…” In a rush of earnestness, I squeezed his dick as hard as I could and moaned, “My dear friend… my <em>Prince Charming</em>…” I tugged gently on his neck, and Sidon craned down to let me whisper in his ear. “<em>I belong to you tonight… Fill me until I overflow…</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s blush was glorious to behold. He looked as though I’d just said either the filthiest or the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. Suddenly, he lifted my body completely off his cock. I gasped with shock and dismay, afraid for an instant that I’d gone too far and offended him. But instead, Sidon turned me around, changed his grip to be on my waist, and slid me down onto his second cock in one smooth motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Aah! S-Sidon!” </em>The tiny pang my ass reported was drowned out by the glow of pleasure searing through my belly and crotch. When I looked down, Sidon’s first cock almost looked like a second, longer, fleshier cock growing below my own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince dropped onto his back on the bed and hugged me to his chest. I had enough time to sigh, to groan contently, to rub a hand against the slight bump his cock made in my belly, and to appreciate the light blue of the pavilion roof over us. Then my lover started rolling his hips again, and I lost focus on everything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sidon!” I moaned, caught up by the frictionless pressure of that royal Zora-schlong sliding through my pussy. “<em>Ahhh, Sidon!” </em>His hands lifted my waist a little, and I braced my feet on the mattress so he could fuck me even easier. The thought passed through my head that, if I had suddenly gotten scared and tried to get away, it would have been impossible. He was too strong, and I now belonged to him until he was done with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a thought that I <em>deeply </em>relished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link…” Sidon groaned through gritted teeth. His breath fell hot against my neck. His body was a mass of constantly rippling muscles against my back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sidon… Sidon…” With my eyes screwed shut, I found Sidon’s other cock and gripped it with both hands. No matter how tight I squeezed, the slimy organ just slid right through my palms. My own cock kept swinging up and down, slapping between my abs and the Zora’s shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Link… fuck…</em>” I could hear through his labored breathing how hard the prince was trying to hold back. It wasn’t enough for him that I’d already cum once – he wanted to make me blow my load while he was in me. He used his arms and hips together, angling his thrusts to rub inside of me as much as possible, plunging inside until I began to scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sidon! S-S-Sidon! Sidon!” </em>My hands moved erratically along the prince’s dick. A shiver coursed through my body, and then didn’t stop. White-hot ecstasy erupted from deep in my core – from my prostate. It was like a spasmodic twitch that started in my abused, slime-coated hole</p>
<p> and wrapped around to grip at my balls, my grundle, my cock. “<em>Sssiiiiiidoooooon!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scream tore at my throat, but that was nothing to the blinding sensation of my hands-free anal orgasm. I couldn’t see anything but white, even though I had my eyes wide open toward the ceiling. My cock fired wildly, spraying jizz over my chest, my stomach, Sidon’s dick, the backs of my arms, and even one shot that hit my ear. It felt as though my body had grown by half its usual size, and Sidon’s cock had grown bigger still inside of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon screamed too, just a second after my orgasm began. Or rather… He <em>roared </em>out a battle cry. All of Zora’s Domain must have heard him. My orgasmic scream shattered his last defenses, and the prince shoved my quivering ass-pussy down to the hilt. Both dicks fired at once so that, while my gaping mouth and pale chest were getting coated with viscous cock-goo, my belly grew warm and round with royal seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After exhausting his first roar, Sidon moved his arms to around my chest and hugged me while his member pulsated inside my guts. I was too tongue-tied to make words anymore, but I heard the prince’s calming voice in my ear, groaning my name like a prayer. “<em>Link… Link… Link… Link… Link…” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it was over, Sidon rolled his boulder of a body onto his side while leaving me impaled on his dick. I was dizzy, my legs felt almost numb, and if Sidon <em>hadn’t </em>gotten me pregnant, then I could certainly look the part. Maybe that, combined with the patter of rain on the roof, was why we both fell asleep without meaning to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later (for the sun had only just fallen behind the clouds), we woke up at almost exactly the same time, feeling as though we’d just slept the whole night away. We spoke a few… fuzzy, tender words to each other in greeting, exchanged a very cotton-mouthed morning kiss… and then discovered that Sidon’s cum had solidified onto my chest like a shell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We had to both drop in at the edge of the dam and soak in the frigid water for a good minute or so just so the prince could dislodge his cock from my sloppy cunt. <em>And then</em>, he insisted on spending another minute soothing my cold and bruised pussy with his tongue, even though I had a healing elixir that would have done the trick just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, I <em>am </em>complaining, because my hole was very sensitive, and all he accomplished was to get me hard again and make me squeak and squirm like a little bitch, and there was nothing I could do about it, and – alright-who-am-I-kidding-I-fucking-loved-it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We decided to wait until morning before launching our assault; challenging a Divine Beast in its own element is the kind of thing you should only do when fed, well rested, and… uh… able to walk without limping *<em>cough cough.</em>* So we snuggled adorably up together, talked for hours about nothing in particular. (Mostly I let Sidon do the talking and got a lot of Zora-related questions answered.<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours before dawn, Sidon and I woke up in synch yet again. We both knew that it was time. As you might imagine, our teamwork was marvelous. Even with me on his back, Sidon shot through the water like a spear, and I seemed to know where he would turn as early as he himself did. When I shot into the air to fire my shock arrows at Vah Ruta, Sidon never failed to predict where I would land and scooped me up as soon as my feet touched the water. Once, he actually caught me in his arms out of midair – just like Prince Gallant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within 10 minutes, I was aboard Vah Ruta and gave Sidon one last little wave. Then it was just a matter of doing what I do best. As I’d expected, the disembodied spirit of Mipha was there to guide and encourage me – just as the other two champions had been. And while she didn’t give me the 3<sup>rd</sup> degree or anything… I felt a little… ‘apprehensive,’ I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then one thing and another, I activated all the terminals, went to the main hub, annihilated Water-Blight Ganon – you know the drill. Finally, I took a deep breath, activated the primary terminal, and listened to the groans of Vah Ruta fade into a pacified hum. <em>Alright, you’ve got this Link, no need to be nervous. ‘Hey, Mipha good to see ya. Your brother is sexy- fine! He’s fine. We’ve fucked a little- talked! We… we talked…’ </em>Great Faeries below, I should be a comedian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I composed my poker-face and turned around in time to see Mipha’s ghost form into green, fire-clad shape before my eyes. Her eyes met mine. When I saw the gentle smile on her little mouth, about half the tension in my shoulders untensed all at once. I’d forgotten how she used to have that effect…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, I wasn’t pressured to say very much for this interview. Like the previous two ghosts, Mipha had had a good century to think over what she would say if/when we ever met again face-to-face. Mostly, she was just relieved to be free… and glad that she had one last chance to help me. <em>She deserved better, Mipha did… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then, just when I thought we were done…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My brother…” My breath caught in my throat. Mipha was staring at the floor with that smile that, even when she was happy, always looked so mournful. “Funny to think that you and he are… nearly the same age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Was he? </em>Shit, he was like… what, 105? That technically made me older. Guess I’d known, but I hadn’t really thought about it until then. Time really flies when you’re asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded, and Mipha’s smile grew by a fraction. “I caught a glimpse of you two outside…” A sweat broke out. “… while you were pacifying Vah Ruta.” <em>Oh. </em>I let out my breath. “… and I think I heard you both… last night… under the pavilion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…” Ghosts can’t blush, but I sure as hell could. I blushed enough for the both of us. Mipha’s eyes flicked up to mine for a moment, then darted shyly aside. She was clasping her hands together, but not ‘wringing’ them exactly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has… has my brother… said how he feels about you?” I hesitated, and Mipha met my eyes again. “Does he also love you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought about lying to her. I mean… she was a ghost, after all. What could be the harm? But then I thought about how cowardly I’d been to her when she was alive. “Yes. He… said that he’d taken an interest in me, even before he knew I was… was your…” I let the sentence finish itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was expecting her to look down again, close her eyes, take a deep breath… all the things people do when trying to come to terms with something painful. But, to my complete surprise, she let out a sigh with an expression of positive <em>relief</em>. “Good. I’m glad to hear it… Glad that after all this time, you still have someone to take care of you…” She looked up. “And you? Do you… like Sidon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blushed again. “He’s… I’ve never met anyone like him. I hope I get the chance to spend plenty of time with him. So… what I mean is…” I swallowed, took a deep breath, and said firmly. “Yes. I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mipha smiled, and for a moment, she almost looked like she was alive again. “Then… once our job is finished… You take care of him too. Look after my little brother for me, and… tell him I’m proud of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My skin began to glow cyan. Vah Ruta was preparing to send me away. I met Mipha’s eyes one last time before the glow blotted out my vision. “I will. That’s a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, there were congratulations, ceremonies, and celebrations. After the King’s speech, Sidon shook my hand ceremonially. Then, knowing that his people’s approval was all but guaranteed and unable to hold back a minute longer, he swept me into his arms and kissed me on the mouth for all to see. The applause was thunderous. Even I blushed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a feast, and everyone ate their fill under the rays of the first sunshine the Domain had enjoyed in months. Someone made a comment about the armor Mipha had made me ‘going to good use,’ and Sidon emphatically reminded everyone that were only ‘seeing each other,’ and that betrothal was still a long way from being settled. At the same time, he took my hand under the table and spent the next minute and a half avoiding my eyes. His cheeks were salmon-pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Sidon escorted me across the bridge beneath an arch of his soldier’s spears. We held hands (or rather, he held my hand), but given our height difference, we must have looked more like a father going for a walk with his toddler son. We went slowly, dragging out the moment before our goodbye. He knew that I had other business to take care of before I could see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last, our feet passed the luminous marble and stood in the emerald-green grass. “Well… I suppose this is it for now…” Sidon managed to hold his composure. He turned to me and took both my hands in his. “I can’t possibly thank you enough… on behalf of my realm, as well as… for my own sake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I adjusted my grip to hold his ring and pinky fingers – which were about as much as my hands could grip. “I’m glad too… but I can’t help thinking if I had saved this one for last, I might get to stay here a bit longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got a healthy laugh out of the Zora Prince. “That’s one regret I don’t mind having… since it promises to bring you back to me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as I can manage it,” I affirmed. We stared at each other for a long minute. Then… “In the meantime… We’ll be able to ‘manage’ without each other right?” <em>See? I can be subtle when I want. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having no delusions about my meaning, Sidon made a laugh that was almost a scoff. “A pair of capable and charismatic men such as we are? I have no doubt we’ll get by. Just don’t go spawning any little Hylian warriors with women I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made me laugh. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Sidon gave a toothy, lecherous grin, and reached down to squeeze my ass. I pressed myself against his arm with a squeak, then gasped as he lifted me off the ground, still fondling my butt. “Also remember,” he purred into my ear. “Your pussy is <em>mine.</em> Mine alone. Nobody gets to breed you except for me. Got that, <em>Princess?” </em>With that, he licked the pointed tip of my ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>As if I would want anybody else,</em> I thought happily. But aloud, grinding my bulge against his chest, I hugged his neck and promised, “I promise, Sidon. If I ever start to feel ‘lonely,’ that’ll only motivate me to hurry back… <em>to my Prince.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then we shared our goodbye kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Since the word isn’t really in common use, I should explain: “Grundle” refers to the part of a man’s body between his scrotum and his anus. Its sensitivity can vary from one man to another, but as the external region closest to a man’s prostate, it tends to feel sublime when stimulated. Unfortunately, ‘grundle’ (a particularly ugly-sounding word) is the only term this author knows of referring to it.</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> The chapter was getting long and I thought it best not to include the full dialogue, but this would have been the place where Sidon explained Zora mating habits to Link. Zora are somewhat freer about sexuality than comparatively-prudish Hylians, and the purposes of sex are more varied – more categorized (like how a handshake, a hug, and a kiss are all types of physical contact with starkly different connotations). <br/><br/>Frotting between men, like Sidon does with his troops, is just a form of male bonding. Penetrative sex, between men or women, is a sign that two Zoras are very close. Procreation is the most intimate, and (as a rule) the only form of sex over which a Zora may become jealous.  <br/><br/>Procreative sex may or may not involve penetration, but successful fertilization requires that the woman achieve climax first so that she may lay her eggs (which she can withhold if she chooses, but cannot lay without reaching orgasm). This instinctive urge for the ‘woman’ – factual or figurative – to cum first is the reason Zora are so insistent on that point, even when it’s not strictly necessary. The man then climaxes over the eggs to fertilize them. This is also why Zora semen is so sticky and viscous; Zora’s Domain now has nurseries for watching over eggs, but in olden times the adaptation was necessary to keep the eggs from being swept away in running water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>(1) Since the word isn’t really in common use, I should explain: “Grundle” refers to the part of a man’s body between his scrotum and his anus. Its sensitivity can vary from one man to another, but as the external region closest to a man’s prostate, it tends to feel sublime when stimulated. Unfortunately, ‘grundle’ (a particularly ugly-sounding word) is the only term this author knows of referring to it.</em> </p>
<p><em>(2)  The chapter was getting long and I thought it best not to include the full dialogue, but this would have been the place where Sidon explained Zora mating habits to Link. Zora are somewhat freer about sexuality than comparatively-prudish Hylians, and the purposes of sex are more varied – more categorized (like how a handshake, a hug, and a kiss are all types of physical contact with starkly different connotations).</em> </p>
<p><em>Frotting between men, like Sidon does with his troops, is just a form of male bonding. Penetrative sex, between men or women, is a sign that two Zoras are very close. Procreation is the most intimate, and (as a rule) the only form of sex over which a Zora may become jealous.</em>  </p>
<p>
  <em>Procreative sex may or may not involve penetration, but successful fertilization requires that the woman achieve climax first so that she may lay her eggs (which she can withhold if she chooses, but cannot lay without reaching orgasm). This instinctive urge for the ‘woman’ – factual or figurative – to cum first is the reason Zora are so insistent on that point, even when it’s not strictly necessary. The man then climaxes over the eggs to fertilize them. This is also why Zora semen is so sticky and viscous; Zora’s Domain now has nurseries for watching over eggs, but in olden times the adaptation was necessary to keep the eggs from being swept away in running water.</em>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Boy has this been a long time in coming. This time, I offer no apology for the length of the chapter. If any piece was worth taking a long, patient, sensual time to tell, it was this one. And I daresay, I'm fucking proud of this one. I'm happy with how it came out. </p>
<p>But all that aside, I'm truly grateful to those of you who have read, commented, subscribed, and recommended me to your thirsty friends. It's a privilege to put my imagination to good use and satisfy those with common longing. My warmest thanks for your support. </p>
<p>There are only a few installments after this, and then who knows what may come next. I'm rather excited, myself, to find out!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! As ever: <br/>Horny comments let me know you care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heavy Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link falls ill while wandering across the Thunder Plateau with his horse, Truffle-Milk. Thankfully, the two of them are saved by Kass, the friendly Rito musician, and Link is nursed back to health. </p>
<p>Now, how to thank his rescuer?...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 months x.x Never imagined I'd have to make you all wait this long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time for me to challenge Calamity Ganon was getting close. I knew it. I could feel it in my gut. I had just subdued the last of the Divine Beasts (yeah, I’m glossing over that one. Trust me, you’re not missing much), so I only needed to get my provisions in order and tied up a few loose ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then… For the life of me I can’t remember <em>why</em>, but my preparations took me and Truffle-Milk out to the Thunder Plateau. There, predictably enough, it was raining. Pouring. <em>Gushing. </em>The ground had just insulted the clouds’ mother, and now the clouds were hurling down their raindrops in retaliation. This was a torrent that even the locals saw fit to describe as “bad weather.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remember at one point taking my shirt off and trying to hold it over Truffle-Milk’s head like a hood, but I don’t know that it helped worth a damn. We camped out in the mouth of a cave for a bit, but when the rain didn’t show any signs of abating, we had to press on regardless; the grass was pressed so flat to the ground, and so drenched in mud, that Truffle-Milk gave up trying to eat it. That was about when my cough started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then night fell, and it was just… literally impossible to see. I had to dismount and lead my horse by the bridle, groping my way ahead and venting a stream of apologies for having gotten us into this mess. <em>I </em>could always teleport away with the Sheikah Slate, but it wouldn’t teleport Truffles with me, and I refused to leave her behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point between the pounding of the rain, Truffle-Milk’s weary plodding, and my worsening cough, I thought I heard… music coming through the rain. A tune I almost recognized. I half-thought that I must be delirious, that my brain was reaching for <em>something </em>other than rain with which to occupy itself. Still, as I couldn’t see more than a few feet in any given direction, the music was most plausible lead I had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suppose that’s really an accordion I’m hearing, Truffles?” I asked my horse, nudging her chin with my shoulder. “I hope so… If someone’s play an instrument out here, they’d need somewhere warm and…” I had to break off to give way to another coughing fit. Meanwhile, the music was <em>definitely </em>getting louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Much </em>louder. It swept across grass around me like the warm breeze that stroked my face, with my lips all smeared with lamb fat and the taste of strawberries on my tongue. I thought of trying to sit up, but the grass against my back was too soft and comfortable. Better to just lie still and watch the cottony clouds drift overhead like flower petals on a pond while the sun warmed my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Presently, I heard heavy footfalls and thought Sidon had come back to show me the piece of music he’d been working on. But then, I saw the big, blue mass of a Moblin leaning over me. Drowsily, I smiled and lifted a hand up to stroke the familiar snout. “Hey there, Softie.” Damn, but my throat felt thick…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Softie blinked, looming closer to kiss me… “Beg pardon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At last, I opened my eyes and took stock of my surroundings. I wasn’t lying on the grass, but under a blanket in a cave – somewhere in Tabantha, at a guess. I hadn’t lifted my arm either – it was lying behind my head. There <em>was </em>an enormous blue mass looming over me, which I must have seen out the bottoms of my eyelids. But after a second it resolved into the shape of a blue-plumed Rito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the immobile bird-beak, the Rito’s eyes were able to convey the impression of a concerned smile. “You… called for someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my mouth to say something like, ‘Oh it was just a dream, I didn’t recognize you,’ when a far more important question surged into my head. “Where’s Truffle-Mil-” The itching of my throat cut the question short. I coughed and clutched at my chest, which burned even worse than my throat did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful,” the Rito said soothingly, pressing me back onto the pillows. “Your fever only just broke last night. Try not to get too excited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truffle-Milk!” I said in the most insistent whisper I could get away with. “She was just with me out in the rain. Where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rito blinked in bafflement, then sat up with realization. “Oh! Do you mean the horse who brought you to me?” He smiled. “Never fear, she’s doing fine. She’s in better shape than you are, as a matter of fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed. “Good… Is she around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes. She went down the slope to graze, but it shouldn’t be long before she returns. She really is a <em>remarkably </em>intelligent animal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled. “That she is…” A pause. “So… You said <em>she </em>was the one who brought me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bird man fixed an eye on me and muttered to himself, “You wouldn’t remember. You were unconscious at the time…” Then he took a breath and explained, “It was during that awful three-day tempest that passed even the borders of the plateau. I was in here, passing the time with my music, and suddenly seemed to be hearing some wrong notes. But when I stopped to inspect my instrument, the noise carried on. That’s when I realized – it was a horse’s scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank the Goddess you weren’t more than a quarter-mile off! There was no chance of flying in a storm like that. You were leaning against her neck with a death grip on the bridle, muttering senselessly while she tried to steer you up the slope. It was…” He shifted uncomfortably. “It was the only time I’ve heard a horse scream who wasn’t in imminent danger. She must really have been scared for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raw, hot shame thickened in my face. I lifted a hand and looked at is as if expecting to see… what? A friction burn from the bridle maybe? “I never get sick,” I said, since I felt that I ought to say <em>something.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bird gave a sort of twittering chuckle. “Well… First time for everything, I suppose. As I said, the fever only broke last night. I had to clear space from the mouth of the cave so your horse could come in and be by your side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled. “Any idea what was wrong with me?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pneumonia, from what I could tell.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the breeze outside. <em>Pneumonia… </em>A demon that crept upon families in broad daylight, stole babies from out of their cribs, and even bit at the throats of the strong. I pressed a hand to my warm and scratchy neck. “I see…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t be certain, as I’m no doctor,” he added hastily. “But you had a wet cough, chills, and a high fever. And, I suspect, more than a little exhaustion-sickness. Fortunately, the rain lightened to a mere squall at about noon yesterday, and I was able to visit the Great Fairy for medicine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lifted my head and rested on one elbow. “The Great Fairy… Her medicines don’t come cheap…” This was me trying to be delicate, see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no! It was the least I could do.” He gave another of those pretty bird-smiles of his. “After all… Your reputation precedes you, Link. You’re a great friend to travelers in need out on these dangerous roads. It’s only right that someone should look after you for a change. Besides…” He chuckled a little. “Eventually, I intend to compose a tale of your exploits in verse, and it will be helpful to have you alive for that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed once, which was about all my parched throat could manage. Soon, my rescuer got a cookfire going, and as I looked at him… <br/><br/>“I know you too, don’t I? We haven’t spoken, but… I hear you playing sometimes. At like… crossroads and stable and such. I like your music.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah?” He looked up. “Is that so? I could never tell if you were listening or not. You… seemed to keep mostly to your own business.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so I switched tac. “I never did manage to get your name in all that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rito chuckled. “Funny how that can happen sometimes. I’m Kass.” <br/><br/>I only <em>just </em>managed to catch his name over the sudden, rapid clop of hoofbeats. In the back of my mind, I’d been wondering why Kass’ cook fire was tucked so close against the wall, and now I understood why; Truffle-Milk, without a second’s thought for her surroundings, crested the hill and strode right through the cave at a trot. You’d think it was the king’s highway. <br/><br/>I lifted myself on one elbow to greet her, but she nuzzled my chest so aggressively that it knocked me back onto my shoulders, laughing. “Truffles!” I protested as she started snuffling at my face. <br/><br/><em>‘Pet me, you unspeakable dipshit!’ </em>I imagined her saying. She kept shuffling her hooves here and there excitedly as I stroked my palms around her chin and cheeks, but she finally settled down when I hugged her face. “It’s okay, girl,” I whispered. “I’m all better now - really! I’m healthy as a horse… Sorry to have worried you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truffle-milk snorted and added a little more pressure against my chest. The hug lasted a long, long moment. It felt so good that it almost hurt - like pressing on a bruise… if that makes any sense. I suppose because… with no living relatives to go home to, Truffle-Milk was the closest thing I had to a family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I finally pulled back, Kass had undergone some kind of metamorphosis - by which I mean that his feathers were standing on end, making him a good 15% fluffier. In a cat, this be a danger sign. But from a Rito… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is… something up?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are just…” His voice was oddly constricted. “Just so… <em>adorable!” </em>A fluting whistle poured from his beak, and a sudden shiver from crest to tail-feathers suddenly brought his total floof-gain up from 15% to 25% for just a moment. Then he turned back to his cooking with a merry little hum - perhaps to spare me from being seen with my scarlet blush. <br/><br/>I mean, the bastard fluffs himself up like a happy new Rito chick, then has the cheek to call <em>me </em>adorable!... </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although I was eager to get a move on, Kass pleaded with me to stay one more night just to be sure that I was fully recovered. I chaffed at the delay, but when I turned to Truffle-Milk to ask, ‘Ready to go, girl?’ she practically knocked me over to keep me in bed. Kass wanted to serve me dinner in bed too, but I told him that if I didn’t start moving around soon, my own nervous energy would make me sick all over again. (I was only half joking.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For all that, it was a pleasant night. Kass wasn’t a bad cook, and he was an <em>excellent </em>musician. Although, in the short time that I was in his company, he stepped outside <em>twice </em>to bathe in the gentle rain. The second time, he rubbed his feathers with some fragrant oil on coming back in, then wiped the excess with a… really delicious-smelling cloth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I asked, Kass told me it’s because Rito feathers can’t bear to be washed with lye soap very often – or very thoroughly – if they’re to be kept flight-worthy. Instead, Rito rinse themselves <em>frequently</em> to make sure their feathers stay clean between baths. (Ya learn something new every day.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Kass pulled out his accordion and offered to let me make a few requests. I didn’t actually know the <em>names </em>of most of my favorite songs, so I had to… uh… ‘recite’ bits of them. This made me grateful that my throat was still sore, since it meant I could just sort of <em>chant</em> the lyrics and not have to reveal that I was completely tone deaf. Between Kass’ playing and the many stories we traded, it was good and late by the time we both turned in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Truffle-Milk had a… a… what’s the word for something that’s strange about a particular person? Something ‘-syn…’<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> Well anyway, she had this thing where whenever we stayed in a cave overnight (which had happened maybe half a dozen times since we’ve known each other), she always takes up position at the mouth of the cave facing outward. I noticed this because I usually prefer to sleep further in. Maybe she thinks that, as the lighter sleeper, she ought to sleep somewhere that she can keep lookout? Certainly not because she thinks it’s comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of this is to tell you that with a horse taking up room at the entrance, and this not being an especially big cave to start with, Kass and I wound up bunked pretty close together. Maybe a little closer than we would normally. And in this… situation… something happened that was so weird, I thought at first that it must have just been a fever dream – even though my fever had been gone for over 24 hours by then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was enjoying a black and dreamless sleep, and all of a sudden, I was woken up by Kass rolling into a sitting position on top of my chest… Yes, I saw you do that double-take just now. That was about my reaction as well. Instantly I was wide awake, struggling to see around Kass’ big tail feathers. Good thing Rito are so light, or this would have been too much for my poor, sore lungs. <br/><br/>“Kass!” I whispered sharply, spluttering a little as his tailfeathers tickled my lips. “Kass, what-… What are you…” I stopped talking as Kass twitched a little and clacked his beak, as though getting ready to speak. He shuffled his legs, resting his talons beneath him, and eased some of the pressure on my chest. Then he went still again without a word. A moment later, he started to make this soft… whistling noise. Almost a squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… Kass, are you…” I couldn’t believe it. Surely he wasn’t <em>snoring! </em>I poked him in the side with a fingertip, but he only shuffled his feathers a little and carried on sleeping, perfectly balanced on his feet. I tried to wiggle my head out from behind his tailfeathers, and for a moment saw that his eyes were closed. <br/><br/>A second later, he made an avian little “<em>brr</em>,” floofed his feathers out, and situated his fluffy ass more squarely in my face. He even wiggled his hips a little and adjusted his stance to be sure that I was good and covered, but not crushed. All at once, I realized what was going on and didn’t know whether to scream or laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere in his mad little dreamland, Kass thought he was a nesting parent, and that <em>my head </em>was his egg. I wiggled again, trying to get Kass to wake up and notice whose face he was incubating, but the silly bird just churred with satisfaction and rested himself more snugly upon me. I couldn’t help but notice that he had a pretty soft and jiggly booty beneath that fluffy white under-down of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And all of a sudden, an idea came to me. A sneaky, mischievous idea. An idea that caused my libido – which had been lying dormant since the storm – to come back online. I told myself that I shouldn’t… I even prodded Kas a few more times to try and get him to wake up. But when nothing else worked, the temptation became too great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I managed to get my hands under Kass’ hips and maneuver him back an inch or two. I got a good look at his tight, pink Rito pucker, smirked, and gave him a playful little kiss. No reaction. So I lifted my head and gave him a nice, friendly <em>smooch</em>. This time, Kass hummed appreciatively and shuffled his wings a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My grin grew even wider, my cock started to throb and twitch in my shorts. I gave the Rito’s butt a few more generous smooches, never with more than a hint of tongue, for about a minute. If anything, Kass’ happy little “<em>brr”-</em>ing got even louder. So I decided to venture some more tongue inside, really rimming the sleepy bird. Up close, the oil he used for his feathers was very fragrant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, I felt something warm and fleshy to sliding against my chest, and I knew that Kass was starting to enjoy my little ‘servicing.’ I was starting to give a few appreciative hums of my own by then. The first pussy I’d gotten in a week, and this one was <em>especially </em>tasty! It-<br/><br/>“Who-… What… ah – <em>Link?” </em>Soft as it was, Kass’ sleepy voice took me by surprise. I felt my heart give a leap, and a complicated stir of emotions – mostly anxiety. But the moment I started to pull back, Kass shoved his snowy buns against my face with a cry of, “D-don’t stop! Oh, please! Don’t let me wake up yet…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mixture of relief and excitement made me feel almost <em>giddily</em> horny. Without another word, I obligingly dug right into that birdy butt and arched my chest up against Kass’ throbbing dick. The Rito’s tailfeathers trembled, and he pushed his hips back with a sigh. When I pushed my tongue another inch deeper, he started to coo softly and stroke himself with many sighs of, “Ahhh yes… That’s it… More…” <br/><br/>For all that his tasty pucker twitched around my tongue, I couldn’t help notice that it wasn’t as tight as most of the man-cunts I’m used to. Had Kass done this before? Or did the blue guy just have a very hungry hole? Not that I minded – since it meant I could worm my tongue right up to the musician’s prostate and lash at him until he squawked with pleasure and shot his slick load all over me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I do me <em>all over.</em> There wasn’t a ton of it – maybe only as much as my typical load – but the first shot struck the tops of my feet. For a few seconds, Kass just panted and shivered in the afterglow. There was a moment when I was completely buried in his under-down, and I had to give his butt a smack before he remembered not to suffocate me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, as his horniness faded and his sense returned, he wheeled himself around to face me. “Link,” he said soberly. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t sound very concerned about it – not even bashful. So I put my hands behind my head and let myself lean back with a grin. “Nnnnope!” <br/><br/>He chuckled warmly, and the feathers around his neck floofed up adorably. “I see… Well in that case…” He drew my Sheikah pants down to my knees, then edged himself back a little until his spit-lubed hole was kissing my tip. “It’s only fair that I return the favor now, wouldn’t you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I grinned even wider and flexed my dick against his warm entrance. “That’s very courteous of ya. Appreciate it.” While I spoke, I took the liberty of kicking my shorts the rest of the way off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kass proved my earlier suspicion as, with no help from me,  he sat himself right down on my dick with only my spit for lube and started to pump his feathery bubble butt up and down my cock. And yet, even though he took me so easily, his cunt contracted snugly around my meat each time he hilted, just so he could massage it tighter on the upstroke. This guy had <em>definitely </em>done this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned irresistibly, lifting my butt off the ground and rolling my hips into him, but there’s no denying Kass did most of the work. He rode me like a champ, arching his back at just the right angle to grip my cock like a vice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, he actually spread his wings out and – though it sounds ridiculous – flapped them while he road me. But it was effective! All I had to do was lay back and watch, and that Rito-booty fuckin’ <em>bounced </em>on my rod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, I only lasted a couple minutes longer. Then I planted my feet on the floor, grabbed hold of Kass’ waist, and rammed him down onto my lap. The cave echoed with my groan, and I spent the better half of a minute stuffing a week’s worth of hero-jizz into his twitching cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the last drops had been squeezed out, Kass slid off my lap and laid down beside me, staring with glittering bedroom eyes. He looked almost <em>insufferably </em>pleased with himself. “Well, hero…” he said, his tone playful and ironic. “Would you say this ranks favorably among your many ‘exploits?’” <em>Translation: ‘How was it for you?’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t help giggling a bit. “I’d say it’s worth a s-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden, ringing snort interrupted my sentence and made us both jump. We sat up at the same time and looked toward the mouth of the cave where Truffle-Milk was casting an unmistakably judgmental gaze at us. Light sleeper that she is, she must have heard everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kass’ beak literally <em>snapped </em>shut. Meanwhile, I just rubbed the back of my head and did my best to look abashed – which wasn’t very convincing, seeing as I still pantless. “Hehe… Sorry, Truffles. Didn’t mean to wake ya. Just… It’s been a long time, ya know?” <br/><br/>She produced another snort – this one practically gushing with horsey derision – and narrowed her eye at me. <em>Oh has it? </em>said her stare. <br/><br/>I laughed, rubbing my head a little faster and offered, “Well… At least this is a good sign that I’m feeling better, right?” Her gaze didn’t so much as flicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a voice choked with suppressed laughter, Kass put a wing before his beak and stage-whispered, “Ooh, she’s upset with you.” I giggled a little too and, once again, failed to make it sound convincingly sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unimpressed, Truffle-Milk rose to her hooves, walked over to where my knapsack and Sheikah slate lay against the wall, gripped the strap with her teeth, and flung it into my chest. I guffawed. “What?! Truffles, we can’t leave right now! It’s the middle of the-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, she interrupted me with a loud whinny and a stomp of her forehoof. Then she gestured over her shoulder with a turn of her neck. I had to crouch to see it, but beneath the rim of the Thunder Plateau’s permanent rainfall, the sky was turning rusty red and orange. Dawn was mere minutes away. More to the point, though, there was a slight rumbling of thunder from somewhere out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kass overcame his tittering enough to smile and pat a wing on my shoulder. “Better go with her while there’s still good visibility, my friend. If you hurry, you might be able to get your clothes dry before noon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, Kass and I went our separate ways. It was far from a sad parting, seeing as our tendency to run into each other was likely to continue. He even recommended a good inn or two where he might be performing in the coming weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later riding south-east, Truffle-Milk and I were clear of the plateau, the sun was shining, the grass glistened with dewfall, and I breathed the air again with clean and healthy lungs. Next stop… “Huh? Why are we stopping?” <br/><br/>We were at the top of a rise overlooking a picturesque stretch of meadow, and Truffle-Milk had drawn herself to a standstill. In passing, I noticed that it wasn’t dissimilar to the part of Akkala where we’d first met. Then I followed her gaze and saw what had caught her attention. A short way off, there was a cluster of 4 horses – one of them a glossy black colt who’d paused from his breakfast to stare at us. <br/><br/>A few more seconds passed in silence. Truffle-Milk didn’t move. I remembered how much trouble I’d gotten us in just a few days ago. I remembered her cranky stare after I’d woken her up early. At last, I let out a sigh and slipped down from the saddle. “Alright… I owe you that much at the very least.” In a second, I’d undone all the straps, collected my gear, and freed Truffle-Milk of her saddle and bridle. “Have fun out there,” I said as I patted her rump. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored my lame joke, gave me affectionate swish with her tail, and went clopping off down the slope. Meanwhile, I wandered off to go amuse myself for a bit while Truffle-Milk went and made new friends. It’d just take another minute. <br/><br/>Just a bit longer. And then… next stop, Hyrule Castle!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> The word Link is looking for is probably “idiosyncrasy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This scene was especially requested by my spouse, who gave it their stamp of approval. I hope you all enjoyed it as well! </p>
<p>This chapter actually gave me a bit of trouble, but I suppose that's mostly because I was just overthinking it. In the end, I decided to make the sex scene very simple and embrace the campier side of this adventure. After all, this is supposed to be a story about Link makin' friends and fuckin' sum boipuss! &gt;:D </p>
<p>*ahem* But yes, as you can see, I've marked this as the penultimate chapter. The last chapter will DEFINITELY not take 2 months to complete, I promise XD </p>
<p>Thank you for your patience, and thanks for reading! </p>
<p>Horny comments let me know you care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Salacious Sexcapades of Gay Top Horndog Link comes to a spicy conclusion!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry about the long delay... Numerous things have happened - and further explanation is actually contained in the body of the story. </p>
<p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On my way to Hyrule Castle, I kept wondering what form Calamity Ganon would take. His various blights had all had a thing with hair and eyes going on. At one point I imagined some kind of… giant, winged Lynel with eyes on its arms. Would’ve been pretty badass, eh? I also imagined…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well simply put, I imagined a lot of things along those lines. I even wondered (not very seriously, of course) if I might be able to give the all-powerful avatar of evil a good, thorough dicking – again, not seriously at all – before I finished it off. And hell, what if Ganon turned out to be some kind of hot muscle daddy with a mane of ginger hair and a pair of bouncy, fuckable tits? It would practically be my <em>duty </em>to sexually humil-… I mean, pump a little <em>goodness </em>into his wicked body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I scaled the castle, found where the bastard was waiting, and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck no. Not fuckable. Kill it with fire. Hylia grant that I never think of that <em>thing </em>while I’m eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, it would be pretty sweet to recount the details of our battle in full, but Kass has already written a song about it. It’s <em>fucking good! </em>and I would hate to steal his thunder. So for my part, I’ll just say that the Divine Beasts took a big chunk out of the fucker, and then I fought Ganon alone for a while so that Zelda could take a breather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, our fight led to us both teleporting out onto the plains of Hyrule Field, and Zelda came back as this… ethereal… golden light… thing. Truffle-Milk was already waiting for me right where we teleported (presumably Zelda led her there during her respite), and finally I’d peeled off enough of Ganon’s skin for Zelda to deliver the coup-de-gras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then… There we were. With the dark, threatening mass of Calamity Ganon disgracing the landscape, I hadn’t even realized what a bright and glorious day it was. Now I stood behind Princess Zelda, who looked just as she had a century ago when last we walked through Hyrule Field together. It was like we’d never left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was so lost in thought, I must have missed the first part of what she said. Then just as I was trying to tune back in, Truffle-Milk tugged her reigns out of my grasp, nudged me on the shoulder, and went clopping away. I was still looking at her curiously when the princess turned to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, I saw that something <em>had </em>changed about her. She looked… confident. Determined. Sidon later called her ‘self-possessed,’ and I think I get what he meant; she seemed to <em>own </em>herself in a way that she hadn’t before. At the time, I just thought that she seemed ‘beautiful’… whereas before, she’d only been ‘pretty,’ I guess. Also, there was something about her eyes. A certain, steely edge in the way she looked at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link,” she said. Something about her tone made me swallow hard. Made me give her my full attention. “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time. I’ve witnessed your adventures from the beginning. I’ve seen everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Maybe this has never happened to you before, but… right then, it’s like my eyes stopped working for a second or two. What Zelda said hit me so hard, it’s like my brain had to turn off my eyes and my breathing to process <em>allllllll </em>the juicy consequences. In an instant, weeks of lewdness flashed before darkened eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I blinked and saw Zelda’s fist less than a foot from my face. There was no dodging the swipe, but I did my best to lean back with the force of it. If I hadn’t, she probably would have knocked out my teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You. WHORE!” she bellowed. Her next punch caught me right in the ribs, and I gasped. “You pervert! You… You <em>animal! </em>You disgusting, disgraceful, despicable… <em>dick-brained…” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she was just punching every inch of me she could reach. All of my fighter’s instincts lay hog-tied in a barrel, knowing that this was the Hyrulean Princess wailing on me, and that I at least partially… okay <em>completely </em>deserved this. My only act of resistance was to hunch my shoulders up and keep one hand over my crotch. Luckily she’d already used up her good punches, and now she was just whacking at me in a frenzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, through a complete twist of…. I nearly said ‘fate,’ but that doesn’t sound right. ‘Twist of emotion,’ or… <em>‘hormones’</em> would sound more honest. Either way… before I quite knew it was happening, Zelda and I started to have passionate, aggressive hate-sex. You’d almost think she’d been celibate for a hundred years, then spent four months watching a trim, athletic, blond hunk clapping every pair of cheeks he could get his balls on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nobody wants to hear about that<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, so I’ll say no more about it. The important thing is that once her… frustration was dealt with, Zelda said that my oaths to her were fulfilled, and I was my own man now. She just asked me to carry a few messages to Hyrule’s various leaders, and then check in on her from time to time. All on a purely voluntary basis, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, Truffle-Milk and I rode to the Akkala region where we’d first met. There… We weren’t <em>really </em>saying goodbye, ya know? But I unsaddled and unbridled her, she rested her chin on my shoulder, and we embraced for a good, long minute. Or three. Deep down, we knew it was going to be a long time before our paths brought us together again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why? Well… It’s hard to put into words. I guess just… I didn’t <em>catch</em> her, ya know? She wasn’t a horse that I caught and broke. She rescued me, completely out of the blue, and travelled with me of her own free will. It’s like she <em>knew </em>I had an important job to do, and she was volunteering to help me. So, because of that, she never <em>belonged </em>to me. She was my friend, not my chattel. Keeping her would have meant breaking her, and I didn’t have the-… or rather, I had <em>too much </em>heart to do that to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after that: Zora’s Domain. I’d hoped to see Sidon on my way to the throne room, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I saw dozens of Zoras greeting me with warm and… suspiciously knowing smiles. King Dorphan, especially, had the grin of somebody who’s trying not to give away a practical joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Apparently, </em>my news that Calamity Ganon was finally kaput didn’t come as a huge surprise to the Domain. Several weeks ago, one of the elders conducted a bone reading ceremony and declared that the evil days were nearly at an end. Sidon, taking this as a sign that my quest was nearly complete, set forth on a journey of his own. He traveled north to Akkala, came back for a day, and then set out <em>again </em>about a week ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you might well imagine, I was pretty disappointed to learn that I’d missed him. But right when I must have looked my most crestfallen, that’s when King Dorphan finally let out a little of that chuckle he’d been holding in. He advised me that if I wanted to see Prince Sidon as soon as possible, I should talk to Laflat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laflat… We’d only met once before and hadn’t spoken extensively. Lady Zora, bookish, daughter of a former armorer. Trustworthy sort. As soon as she saw me, she was only too eager to give me the details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s quest, in brief, was to find a rumored Sheikah artifact known as the Travel Medallion. Basically just like the teleportation module on my slate, except this one could be carried around and placed wherever the wielder thought convenient. Pretty brilliant. Beats paragliding down from a Sheikah Tower whenever you need to get somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding the medallion (in record time, it must be said), Sidon got Robbie from the Akkala research lab to help him calibrate the thing, then set up a “spare key,” with which any authorized person could teleport to the Travel Medallion Sidon placed it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laflat smiled at me, glowing with pride at the lecture she’d just delivered. “It’s all ready to go now! All you need to do is disrobe and pick up the spare key!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My hand froze in the act of reaching for the apple-sized lump of metal. “… Disrobe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm!” Laflat consulted the notepad she was carrying. “The Prince Sidon’s instructions were very clear; he said that once the key started to glow blue (which it has), that the medallion set and ready to go. All you need to do is take off your clothes – we’ll hold onto them in the meantime – and use the spare key.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked between Laflat and the metal sphere on the marble shelf. “I see… Do I need to leave my gear here as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope!” Laflat hugged her notepad to her, bouncing on her heels. “You can take your pack and everything else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I frowned a little deeper. Hylia knows I wasn’t embarrassed about stripping – especially not in front of a Zora – but I still didn’t understand the request. “Is the Travel Medallion… not <em>capable </em>of transporting fabrics?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She covered her mouth to try and hide a grin. “Nothing like that. Sidon just said that you won’t really be needing them… and that it would save you both some time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” My confusion turned into excitement on a dime. A second later, I’d peeled out of my savage outfit, then picked up the little, cold sphere. There was a large, appealing emblem right on the top of it. “This button, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, then waved cheerily. “Have a good time! Tell Sidon to bring back some souvenirs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I pressed the button, my vision filled with blue light, and a slightly sickening, chilly sensation rolled over my body at the moment of evaporation – just like when I teleport using the Sheikah Slate. For about three seconds, I felt like I was completely weightless, and as though I’d been launched from a catapult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then my body recondensed. I felt weight return, saw the blue fade from my vision, and felt the queasy embrace of the teleportation beam cling to me for half a second longer. Then my body was assaulted by a wave of cold so intense, it made the chilly teleportation light feel <em>balmy </em>by comparison. I gasped, my limbs seizing up, my lips pulling into a grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-fuck!” I nearly doubled over. My bare feet had sunk ankle-deep into fresh, powdery snow. In front of me were tall pillars of solid ice. The snow sloped down on my right toward some misty abyss far below, while mountain cliffs soared upward behind and to my left. This could only have been somewhere in the Hebra Mountain Range. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the shit!” I cursed, hugging myself around the shoulders and shuffling my stiff legs as fast as I could. Something had obviously gone wrong with the teleporter. There’s no way Sidon would have asked me to take off all my clothes, then head out to some-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho there! You made it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked around, but didn’t see anyone. <em>Oh fuck, don’t tell me I’m already going delirious… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait just a… <em>Hah! </em>I’ll be right down! Hold on!” The voice was coming from overhead. It was hard to hear – much less to see – through the plumes of drifting snow. However, before long, I noticed a certain commotion, and saw the light of sparks coming from atop the ice wall behind me. Even as I watched, there was a reptilian roar of dismay, and I saw a Lizalfos plummet onto the slope to my right. It continued to scream as its body tumbled down, down, down, and slid off the ledge into the abyss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second later, there was another cry in a rich voice. “Have at you! Hup… <em>Haaaah!” </em>Two more Lizalfos were sent careening off the cliff overhead, and both of these vanished into black dust before they hit the ground. A moment later, I caught a flash of red, white and black in the corner of my eye, and something <em>big </em>landed with a tremor directly behind me. A huge pair of arms encircled my chest and lifted me out of the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link! You’ve finally made it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My lips felt numb as I peered over my shoulder and groaned. “S-S-Sidon? What are you… What are <em>we </em>d-… <em>dooooooing</em> here?” My voice itself seemed to be congealing. Being a Zora, Sidon’s body heat was only a slight comfort in this kind of cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so terribly sorry, Link!” He looked it, too. His topaz-yellow eyes became awash with misery as the light of battle faded from them. I noticed that Sidon was wearing some kind of mantel he must have fashioned from wolf pelts. He now started to bundle it around me while he squeezed me to his chest. “I meant for your reception to be better than this. I had been keeping a fire going for you and everything…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At a gesture, I looked to where a pile of cold fire-logs lay under a thickening 1” sheet of snow. I could still see a bit of ash where the logs all leaned together. “A… fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had not counted on the snow being so heavy today.” Sidon’s sweet-smelling breath felt pleasantly warm against my face. He kept his arms moving against my shoulders and rump, trying to warm them. “Then these monsters showed up just a few minutes ago, and I fear the fire must have gone out while I was dealing with them. Such rotten luck…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fidgeted. Even with Sidon’s mantel around us, the cold of the mountainside was <em>intense. </em>I wanted to console him, but I was too cold to be anything but practical just then. “S-s-s-so… What n-now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a sharp breath, then his expression hardened. “Not to worry. Just hold tight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did. Sidon carried me like a child in his arms, racing to the top of the slope, then carefully holding his balance as gravity pulled him down the other side. In later weeks, I would come to tease Sidon about his fetish for dramatically rescuing me, and he would blush quite adorably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Sidon’s mantel whipped behind him, then came undone. I felt him lunge forward, felt a weightless sensation in my stomach as though we were in free fall, caught a whiff of something like salt and hard-boiled eggs in the air, and then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Splash!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh!” The wet, steamy water into which we’d plunged was so hot compared to the mountain’s frigid air, I thought… No seriously, I actually thought I was going to boil like a crab. I threw my arms around Sidon’s shoulders and screamed in agony for like… four whole seconds before my body adjusted to the heat. Then I just slumped in his arms, exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Link?” Sidon said urgently, unnerved by my screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” I willed my voice to be calm, blushing from my own overreaction. The snow was still coming down in piles, but I could see the snowflakes shrink even before they touched the water. The grey, cloudy sky overhead rippled with snow and steam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile started to spread over my lips. “Oh, I get it now. You wanted to take me on a hot spring date… That’s why you had me leave my clothes in Zora’s Domain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora prince smiled guiltily. “I had pictured us making a dash from the fire to the hot spring hand in hand… I suppose it did not work out quite as I had planned, did it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sidon waited for a reply, I cast a glance around at the thermal spring – a little pocket of warmth like an oasis in a frozen desert. It really was an almost dreamily romantic spot. “You know what? I’m kind of glad it turned out this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Sidon asked, startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave him my most devious grin. “You just seemed way too perfect up till now. It was kind of intimidating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora’s eyes stretched wide. A blush rose to his cheeks, his teeth were bared by a helpless grin, then – “You cheeky little trout!” He shoved my head under the water so abruptly that I got water up my nose. He was laughing when I came back up, spluttering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Laughing with pretend indignance, I jumped up to latch my arms around Sidon’s neck and tried to pull him under the water too. He didn’t budge, even when I leaned all my weight on him. “C’mon, lemme dunk you!” I laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince gave me his sharkish grin. “As you wish.” I hadn’t realized he was kneeling until then – when he suddenly stood up to his full height, lifting me up with him, and fell forward on top of me. Then he did a few underwater javelin-rolls before lifting us back up to our shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried, and failed, to stop laughing and scowl instead of grin at him. “Not fair!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I disagree,” Sidon said smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“What?!” </em>I was still wiping water out of my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s big hands cupped my face, and I felt one of his nails brush against my ear. He tilted my head to look into his shining, gold eyes. “I believe my Link to be the fairest of all.” <em>His Link! </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>My belly did a somersault, and the fog seemed to thicken around my blushing face. I’m not the swooning type, but… well, we <em>were </em>in a hot spring, and my legs felt like jelly. I couldn’t speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora Prince noticed. “Nothing to say, little one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Little one,’ </em>echoed around in my head. With my lips unwilling to move, all I could do was mewl helplessly and hope my eyes would get the meaning across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon drank in my expression for a while longer before taking a handful of ass cheek and lifting me half-out of the water. “So, my little Hylian beauty… Have you been keeping your Prince’s treasure free from grabbing hands?” <em>My Prince! </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yep!” I said automatically, then swallowed and added, “Well…” At that one simple word, Sidon’s eyes became as intense as a pounding waterfall, despite their lack of any definable emotion. It took an act of will to keep talking. “I, uh… did kind of get a… <em>a finger in the ass from Princess Zelda.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last bit came out in a rush, but as soon as I said it, Sidon’s intensity dropped, and I could breathe again. “Princess Zelda… She is really alive, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question startled me for a moment, until I remembered that Sidon had been absent when I delivered her message to King Dorphan. Before I could explain, Sidon cut in with even greater wonderment: “You bedded with the Princess of Hyrule?!” A smirk began to creep up his cheek, but before I could reply, he – again – interrupted me. “Never mind. That can wait. Right now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, he pulled me tight against him like a dance partner. That’s when I felt two big, warm, long, fleshy <em>somethings </em>press against my belly and pulsate against my skin. “Your Prince has been <em>very </em>patient. I’ve spent many lonely nights in my pool, unable to sleep for thought of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Fuck…”</em> When I looked down, I saw the tips of Sidon’s twin penises sticking up above my sternum, already dripping a steady ooze of Zora pre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m at my limit, Link,” he said huskily. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” In answer, I thrust my hips up to try and sandwich my stiffy between the Zora’s massive monster-dongs. “I’m <em>starving </em>for some Zora-cock, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon grinned at me like I was a juicy, buttered salmon. Then his powerful body surged forward, lifting me up into his arms. Easily he manhandled me onto a smooth stone platform that rose half an inch out of the water, pleasantly warm to the touch. Before I could do more than raise myself onto my hands, he leaned down and dragged his tongue across my man-cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first lick sent a shiver from head to toe. His hands were so powerful, and there was something so sexily primal about how his tongue lapped at my hole with this kind of… <em>demanding </em>energy. He started licking my balls with the widest part of his tongue, dragging over my grundle on the way up. When I put my head down and looked between my legs, I could see him standing only waist-deep in the water, and his big… tasty Zora cocks standing so proud and attentive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” I gasped suddenly. “H-hold on a minute…” If anything, Sidon started tonguing me even harder. The pressure of his tongue on my prostate made my dick throb so hard that it tapped my abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sidon! Please!” No let-up. Instead, I felt a low rumble against my sphincter as his tongue tried to squirm up inside me. “Please… I wanna swallow your big, tasty dicks before I cum!” I didn’t even care about sounding slutty – not with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This, finally, got Sidon to ease off. “Very well,” he said with a chuckle. “Since you are so eager.” <em>‘Eager’</em> didn’t cover it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon stood up, and I turned around to dangle my legs in the water. This put us at the perfect height for me to grab a dick in each hand. I was like a child at a summer festival being spoiled with a pair of shaved ice cones. I licked first the right, then the left, then squeezed them both together and crammed them in my mouth. There was no need to play up my appreciation – I couldn’t keep myself from moaning at how good they felt and tasted. Just the act of swirling my tongue in figure-eights around the tips of his cock was almost hypnotically enjoyable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the prince’s huge palms came to rest on the back of my head, and his thumb traced lines through my hair. “You look so happy, little one,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, since I needed to come up for air anyway, I pulled away from his cocks with a loud, wet <em>‘pop!’ </em>and grinned at him. “I am! And you sure <em>taste </em>happy, big guy.” A glow was streaming down my neck from his touch. Two more big drops of pre started to roll down either shaft, and I hastily slurped up each one in turn. “Mm, and you’re always so generous!” Next, I trailed kisses downward, zigzagging back and forth between those meaty rods until I reached the roots. Then I stuck out my tongue between them and into Sidon’s warm slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora made a sound too soft to be a hiss between his teeth. Almost by reflex, he cupped the back of my head in his palm, shoved my face harder into his crotch, and started grinding his dicks against my face. “Ahh! Yes! Good lad! Your silky, Hylian skin feels so perfect against my manhood. Lick deeper, my bright angel!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His praise made the glow spread into my chest. I worshipfully took hold of his hips and pushed my tongue as deep as I could into his Zora-cunt. With them mashed up against my face like this, I suddenly noticed that they weren’t pulsating perfectly in sync – but rather, the one against my right cheek throbbed about a quarter of a second behind the one on my left. For some reason, I found this strangely hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I hardly got a minute to enjoy it before Sidon leaned me back by the shoulders and met my eyes. “Please, Link,” he begged earnestly while his twin tips ticked my chin and neck. “I cannot hold out much longer. Let me feel my beloved’s warm flesh holding me tight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahh, it’s nice to feel wanted. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling and nearly as eager as the prince himself, I lay back on the warm stone and spread my knees apart. “Go ahead. I’m all yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confident and gentle, Sidon gripped my legs in his hands and lined himself up with me. Much like last time, one cock rubbed up against my crotch while the other teased my entrance. Our eyes were on each other, dreamlike in the gushing steam. I was so relaxed with him that my ass swallowed nearly half of his dick in the very first push. Even when I started to squeeze, it was more to feel his girth inside me than to halt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon’s eyes went half-lidded with pleasure. He shivered, making his dick vibrate in my ass for a moment. “Ahh… Link’s Hylian pussy…” That made me blush a little. “You feel like heaven, my darling… Truly, I feel right at home in here…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G… good…” It was hard to answer. His cock rolled back and forth, steadily working its way deeper, gushing pre to ease his passage. In spite of that, the pressure was… almost overwhelming, though never painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyelids fluttered, and then he fixed me with a sultry, sharkish smirk. “You look so beautiful, Link… So fair and perfect. An angel who squeezes my cock.” My balls actually twitched at that, his words so filthy and so sweet. He was almost completely inside. “All mine… My darling Hylian princess…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?!” Now I was blushing for quite a different reason, although my dick throbbed twice as hard. “But… I’m n…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon hushed me with a finger over my lips. “Now, now… Zelda may be <em>Hyrule’s </em>Princess, but <em>you </em>are <em>my </em>little princess, Link.” He was fully inside me now, and his second dick reached all the way to my sternum, dwarfing my own member beneath it. “Much is expected of you now, Link.” He began to roll his hips so smoothly, cupping me in his arms while he rocked my hips. “My father expects many fine children from us, and I intend to give them to him. I want my Hylian bride to give me a strong, noble child… hopefully with <em>your </em>eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up till now, the most extreme role play I’d ever done was that Yolero guy at the Riverside Stable who called me ‘Daddy,’ and who’d referred to my dick as the ‘Master Cock.” Even so… Drunk on Zora-dick, and with Sidon’s face looming mere inches over my own, I was <em>writhing</em> with arousal. The Prince was frotting us together, using just three fingers to rub my entire dick, and I could feel the twitch of his lance all the way up in my belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes… Yes, my prince!” I moaned. “Give me your seed! Let me bear your children!” Then our lips locked together, and neither of us spoke for a good, long while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For as close to the brink as Sidon claimed to be, he certainly paced himself well. We switched between three or four different positions in about 10 minutes, and Sidon took a short break from fucking me to lick my well-stretched boi-cunt. If anything, his tongue felt even better now for having reddened my hole a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, when I told him that I was close, Sidon lifted me with my back to his chest, making me feel tiny as he folded my knees to my chest. To my surprise, I felt <em>both </em>tips prodding at my loosened hole, and before I could say a word, he sank me half-way down his twin shafts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hyeeeee!”</em> In entering, one of the fleshy rods was bending at an angle that  forced it to grind against my prostate for a good six inches of ride. “Oh <em>Goddess </em>yes! More! More- ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon was all too happy to oblige. He was panting in my ear like a charging stallion. His hips rose and fell beneath me while my body remained snugly tucked against his chest. My belly bulged slightly with every thrust of those Zora dicks, twisting up my insides. I closed my eyes, wishing that this moment would never end…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So… of course it was over in less than a minute. I mean, with Sidon’s dicks rubbing <em>constantly </em>against my prostate at full speed like that, wrapped in the arms of someone who adored me, I could only hold out for maybe a dozen thrusts before I lost control. My climax was so overwhelming that I couldn’t scream or breathe. My innards contracted around every contour of my lover’s members. My vision went a little blurry, but I could still see the silvery jets of my payload arcing as high as my forehead before dropping into the steamy waters around us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Sidon’s arms squeezed me a little tighter. He nuzzled gently into the back of my head, moaned my name, and thrust one final time deep inside of me. Even without moving his hips, each twitch and pulse of his cocks as he stuffed me full of his gelatinous, royal seed felt powerful and clear in my sensitive ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end, I felt exhausted and stuffed… which I was, in every sense of the word. Even when Sidon withdrew, his honey-like cum was slow to ooze its way out. Stepping carefully, as though trying not to stimulate his sensitive dicks any further, he lay himself down with me on his chest on the rock I’d been occupying a minute ago. The snow was falling a lot slower than when I’d arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the prince’s hands was resting on my cheek and petting my hair comfortably. Suddenly, however, he put his hands over his face instead. “I must… apologize for that nonsense about making you bear my children. That was…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped when he felt me snickering against his chest. “Don’t sweat it,” I reassured. “It was a hot little fantasy in the moment. I was into it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed with relief, lowering his hands. “Were you? Good. The last thing I want is to disturb you.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled and rolled myself with some difficulty onto my bloated stomach. There, I quirked a curious brow and asked, “Is your father really pressuring you for an heir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon laughed a little and ran his hand along one of his fins – the way a Hylian would brush their fingers through their hair. “Ah, no… He is not that sort of man. What is more, I am still fairly young in Zora reckoning. Father will not expect me to sire any children for some time.” He stared up at the darkening sky, one great arm resting beneath his head. “Further still, we would be both be thought rather hasty, if not somewhat foolish, if we decided to marry and rear children before 5 years of courtship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon lifted his head curiously at my tone. “… Do you wish for children sooner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The temptation to reply with a quip was strong, especially with my cum-swollen belly squishing against Sidon’s abdomen. But I figured that he probably wanted a serious answer. “I haven’t made up my mind yet… I <em>think </em>I’d like to be a father at some point. But it’s always been one of those <em>‘after saving the world’ </em>considerations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Zora chuckled a little and rubbed my head sympathetically. “I imagine so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I leaned my head into his hand. “Not to mention we’d have to choose a surrogate mother. And whether she’s Zora or Hylian would depend on… well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded understandingly. “Perhaps one for each of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled. “That’d be fair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a little pause, and then Sidon said cautiously, “What about… the princess? Princess Zelda?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caught off guard, I laughed abruptly. “What? <em>Zelda? </em>You’re kidding, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave me an odd sort of smile. Like he thought <em>I </em>might be the one joking around. “Why not? Are not the two of you… close?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Because we slept together?’ </em>I thought of saying, but even I could tell how that would sound. I was beginning to suspect Sidon might feel a little jealous, and I shook my head, still grinning. “I mean, yeah we’re… basically close, but… I have a hard time seeing her volunteer to have kids for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sidon blinked. “Oh.” His lips parted, then closed. He seemed to be struggling for words for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… When you slept with Zelda, did you…” Eventually, he shrugged and decided just to be blunt. “The two of you did not have vaginal sex, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blinked. “Eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was actually one of the questions I set aside earlier. I know it must seem silly to ask it, but… When you slept with the Hylian Princess, you finished outside of her, yes?” He laughed a little, as though at his own silliness. “She is not already carrying a little blue-eyed warrior inside of her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stared at Sidon. He stared back at me. I recalled the sensation of my cock twitching as I’d unloaded into Zelda’s warm, demanding cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Link?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… <em>Fuck!” </em></p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> For those of you who <em>do </em>want to hear about it, please divert your browser here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30447042</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! </p>
<p>...... Yeah, I'm sorry XD It just wouldn't have felt complete without Link "getting the girl,' so to speak. I may have deviated from my original intention for a plotless macho-sex-fantasy in a lot of ways, but in <em>that</em> matter at least I won't be denied! </p>
<p>Still, I have enough regard for myself and my readers to at least finish the series PROPERLY with some more SidLink content. </p>
<p>As for the result of Link's little homoflexible foray? Well... I don't really know how to work it into anything, but I had this little scene in mind where Link and Zelda are catching up about a month later, and Zelda talking about how it sucks having to deal with bodily things like "cycles" again. And Link gives a loud, inappropriate shout of joy and relief at the mention, which really pisses the princess off.<br/>So yeah, Zelda is NOT going to have Link's baby. At least not at this juncture... </p>
<p>As for further LoZ content... well, I still have lots of ideas in mind. A while ago, I had thought up a scene where Link is having a truly awful day right when a yiga scout shows up to harass him, and Link - in a fit of horny pique - sends a message to the Yiga that will make them think twice about ambushing him again in the future. I could always write that chapter and just... insert it somewhere. </p>
<p>Well, that's the end! I hope it's been as enjoyable for you all as it was for me &lt;3 I'm eager to see where things go next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until next time,<br/>Horny comments let me know you care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>